La vie reprend ses droits
by Lorna Parker
Summary: Cette fic se situe après IOTH et en constiute une suite possible. Tous les chapitres sont tapés et seront publiés régulièrement.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Lorna  
**Disclaimer :** pas à moi, pas de sous.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà la dernière fic que j'ai écrite sur **Le Caméléon**. Ca fait plus d'un an qu'elle est commencée et j'ai enfin fini de la taper. Je tiens à remercier Tem pour tout son soutien, ses corrections, sa patience. Même si tu n'as pas pu être là jusqu'au bout, cette fic ne serait pas là si tu n'avais pas mis tous tes commentaires rouge et bleu sur plus de la moitié de l'histoire ! Merci à toi.  
J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Donnez-moi votre avis.  
Bonne lecture !

---

**La vie reprend ses droits**

Mlle Parker :

C'était un soir comme les autres depuis que j'étais rentrée de Carthis un mois auparavant. Raines était venu dans mon bureau, pour voir où j'en étais dans mes recherches sur Jarod, comme il le faisait depuis trois semaines environ. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était parce qu'il était vraiment pressé de retrouver Jarod ou parce qu'il voulait me mettre la pression. Peut-être ne venait-il pour aucunes de ces raisons. Peut-être venait-il pour s'assurer que Lyle n'était pas trop largué au niveau des recherches sur Jarod.

En parlant de Lyle, j'avais du le supporter toute la journée, ce cannibale qui me servait de frère. Il surveillait ou faisait surveiller mes moindres déplacements depuis que Raines nous avait annoncé que celui qui échouerait à la capture de Jarod aurait de sérieux problèmes de tête. Il voulait savoir si j'avais une piste quelconque sur le petit génie. Entre Raines et Lyle, j'avais passé une journée d'enfer !

Mais je n'avais rien depuis que nous étions rentrés de Carthis, rien depuis un mois. Sauf, bien sûr, quelques petits indices mais sans beaucoup d'importance. Et, à bien y réfléchir, j'avais le sentiment que Jarod les avait laissés pour Sydney, Broots et moi, afin que nous n'ayons pas d'ennuis avec Raines. J'avais arrêté de me demander comment il savait ce qui se passait au Centre et le fait qu'il ait laissé ces indices ne m'étonnait pas de sa part. Ce qui m'étonnait en revanche, c'était qu'il n'avait pas appelé. Ni Sydney ni moi. Peut-être était-il trop pris par les recherches sur sa mère et trop occupé à faire plus attention à Lyle pour donner de ses nouvelles. Qu'il ne m'appelle pas, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Au contraire, cela me permettait de dormir le peu de temps où j'arrivais à trouver le sommeil. Je me surpris à souhaiter qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave. Encore une preuve de ce que je niais depuis notre retour en Amérique: Jarod et moi étions plus proches que ce que je voulais bien avouer. Je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais changé depuis que je pourchassais Jarod par cet aveu. Parker, depuis quand tu cèdes au sentimentalisme ? Reprends-toi !

Je sortis de l'ascenseur au niveau du parking pour rejoindre ma voiture et finir ma soirée par un verre de whisky pur malte. En voulant sortir mes clefs, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je me retournai…

Inconnu :

J'observais Parker depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le parking et je l'attendais dans le noir depuis une dizaine de minutes. Une force impressionnante émanait d'elle par ses gestes, ses attitudes et ses regards. J'admirais cette force de caractère qu'elle possédait. J'aimais également observer sa façon de bouger : elle avait une agilité et une souplesse que je n'avais vu chez aucune autre femme, pas même chez une de ces jeunes asiatiques que j'aimais tant.

Mlle Parker :

Je vis Lyle sortir de l'ombre d'un des piliers du parking. En voyant son regard, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait toujours était étrange avec moi. Je pensais même qu'il devait lui manquer une case parfois. Mais jamais je ne lui avais vu un tel regard. Je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'il signifiait exactement, mais il me mettait mal à l'aise…

Lyle :

Cette observation…minutieuse et détaillée de ses moindres gestes me faisait frissonner. J'avais des ordres à exécuter, mais, qui pouvait m'empêcher, à cet instant, de faire ce que j'avais dans la tête depuis un bout de temps? Et, le fait que Parker soit ma jumelle ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, cela m'excitait davantage.

Elle mit sa main dans sa poche pour y chercher ses clefs de voiture et c'est ce moment que je choisis pour manifester ma présence. Elle se retourna et je vis dans son regard qu'elle savait que quelque chose allait lui arriver.

Broots :

Je marchais dans les couloirs du Centre à la recherche de Mlle Parker pour lui apporter son portable qu'elle avait encore oublié dans son bureau. J'accélérai le pas après avoir appris, par un nettoyeur, qu'elle était probablement descendue au parking.

Je ne voulais pas subir les foudres de ma patronne une seconde fois pour ne pas lui avoir rapporté son portable. Ce n'était pas faute de ne pas être habitué mais, la dernière fois, j'avais senti quelque chose de plus dans sa voix, dans sa façon de me faire le reproche, comme si elle ressentait de la colère à la place de son éternelle exaspération. En fait, je l'avais remarqué depuis son retour de cette terrible île écossaise. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'y était passé en détail mais, je savais que cela influait sur son comportement aujourd'hui. Peut-être était-ce à cause de Raines? Mais, je n'en étais pas convaincu. On aurait dit qu'elle regrettait quelque chose mais, comme d'habitude, elle ne voulait rien dire. J'irais voir Sydney pour lui demander s'il avait remarqué ce changement de comportement.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau du parking et, en sortant, je remarquai que l'endroit était plus sombre que d'habitude. J'avançai doucement dans les allées pour rejoindre la place qu'occupait généralement la voiture de Mlle Parker en regardant tout autour de moi. Je…je…je n'avais pas peur du noir, je préférais juste la lumière. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit sourd. Je pressai le pas, un peu inquiet, je dois l'avouer. J'aperçus enfin la voiture de Mlle Parker et…Mon Dieu !

3


	2. Chapter 2

Lyle :

Je m'étais avancé lentement vers elle, sans prononcer un seul mot. J'avais profité de ce silence pour augmenter mon "pouvoir" sur elle en voyant la peur grandir dans ses yeux malgré ses vaines tentatives pour cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. Je me tenais désormais près d'elle. Elle n'avait fait aucun geste pour m'empêcher de m'approcher autant. Elle m'avait quand même lancé quelques regards haineux, agrémentés d'un « Alors, on a oublié de prendre son valium ce matin, frérot ! », auxquels j'avais répondu par des sourires.

J'aventurai une de mes mains sur sa hanche et l'autre caressa sa joue. J'avais des ordres, certes, mais, le désir qui brûlait en moi l'emportait sur la raison. Je m'approchai encore quand je reçus un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de Parker. Une fois la douleur un peu passée, je relevai la tête et souris. En réplique à son coup, je la giflai avec une telle force qu'elle tomba à terre en se cognant sur sa voiture. Elle était un peu sonnée et se massait la base du crâne.

Mlle Parker :

J'avais été presque incapable de réagir face au comportement de Lyle. J'étais paralysée de peur devant lui, mais essayais de ne rien laisser paraître. Je passai une main dans mon cou et déjà les mains de Lyle avaient repris possession de mes hanches. La peur et le fait que mes idées ne soient pas très claires, à cause du choc avec ma voiture, ne m'aidaient pas à me défaire de son emprise. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche qu'il imbiba d'un produit dont je ne connaissais que trop bien les effets : il voulait m'endormir. Il tenta de me l'appliquer sur la bouche et le nez mais je me débattais. Le mouchoir resta cependant assez longtemps sur mon visage pour que je sente ma tête tourner. Profitant de ma soudaine faiblesse, il me retira ma veste avec un geste violent et commença à déboutonner mon chemisier. Je réussi à le repousser un peu malgré cette terreur qui m'envahissait et les effets du produit. Il revint quand même et recommença avec plus de force. Il plaqua mes mains contre la portière avec un seul bras. Son regard croisa le mien et ce que j'y vis fini de me dégoûter : du désir, de la satisfaction et du plaisir. Il fallait que je me sorte de là mais il me retenait avec une telle force que je ne pouvais absolument pas bouger. Il entreprit de m'arracher mon chemisier quand j'entendis un bruit sourd.

Broots :

Je…je…je n'en croyais pas mes yeux! Mlle Parker…Lyle qui…qui…Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour aider Mlle Parker car Lyle la tenait fortement. Paniqué, je regardai autour de moi et j'aperçus un extincteur sur un pilier, plus loin, malgré l'obscurité. J'essayai de me calmer mais mes mains tremblaient toujours. Je me dirigeai vers cet extincteur en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois en possession de l'objet, je retournai vers l'emplacement de la voiture de ma patronne et j'y retrouvai Lyle en train de…de…Je me positionnai derrière lui et je l'assommai avec l'extincteur. Il tomba sur le côté.

Mlle Parker :

Je vis Lyle s'effondrer et je découvris Broots derrière lui, tout tremblant, tenant l'extincteur qui avait du lui servir pour assommer Lyle. Broots ramassa ma veste, que Lyle avait balancé plus loin, pendant que j'essayais de refermer mon chemisier de mes mains tremblantes. Quand il revint, il s'en aperçut mais ne dit rien. Je l'en remerciai d'un regard et pris le vêtement qu'il me tendait. Je l'enfilai et le boutonnai plus haut que d'habitude. Il me rendit mon portable et m'expliqua, d'une voix timide, que c'était la raison de sa présence.

« - Merci ».

Il comprit que je le remerciais pour ce qu'il venait de faire et non pas pour mon portable et il me sourit timidement.

« - N'en parlez à personne.

- Peut-être devriez-vous en parler à Sydney?

- Broots, n'en parlez à personne.

- D'accord, céda-t-il face à mon air déterminé ».

Je lui souris en ouvrant ma portière.

« - Vous ne devez pas rentrer chez vous, vous n'y serez pas en sécurité si Lyle… »

L'informaticien regarda le…monstre étendu par terre en grimaçant

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais où aller, j'ai un endroit sûr ».

3


	3. Chapter 3

Mlle Parker :

Après une heure de route, je garai ma voiture devant un chalet en bois situé à l'entrée d'une forêt. La neige avait recouvert, de son manteau blanc, le paysage habituellement vert et brun. Seuls deux ou trois fleurs non recouvertes, prémisses du printemps, montraient que cette neige était tombée tardivement.

Je serais en sécurité ici, car personne au Centre ne connaissait l'existence de cet endroit.

Les mains encore un peu tremblantes, je fermai ma voiture et j'ouvris la porte de la petite maison de bois.

C'était un chalet comme on pouvait en trouver en France. Là bas, les fermes avaient laissé place à de magnifiques chalets sur les montagnes savoyardes. Celui-ci avait une base en dure et une structure en épicéa, comme le voulait la tradition.

Je refermai à clef et j'avançai dans l'entrée quand j'aperçus de la lumière provenant de la pièce principale. Les ombres qui dansaient sur le sol m'indiquaient que cette lumière émanait du feu de cheminée. J'avançai jusqu'au seuil de la porte et je restai dans son encadrement en voyant qui était l'homme assis sur la canapé. Il était plongé dans l'élaboration de je ne sais quel plan en manipulant des instrument sortis tout droit de la boîte de "matériel pour le parfait chimiste" et son ordinateur faisait un bruit régulier qui indiquait qu'il avait lancé un recherche. Je continuai de l'observer -et je remarquai qu'il avait les cheveux plus courts que la dernière fois- mais il ne leva pas la tête : soit le petit génie se relâchait parce qu'il ne semblait pas avoir entendu quelqu'un entrer, soit il savait que c'était moi et finissait d'abord ce qu'il était en train de faire avant de me regarder. Il sourit et je sus que c'était la deuxième option.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici.

- Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir, me répondit-il ».

Flash-back :

J'avais une piste sur Jarod et j'allais là où il avait laissé son dernière indice. En entrant dans le vieil appartement qu'il avait occupé un peu plus d'une semaine, je trouvai une enveloppe portant mon nom que je glissai dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, avant que les nettoyeurs n'entrent et ne fouillent tout l'appartement. Une fois arrivée chez moi, je m'installai confortablement sur le canapé. Puis, j'ouvris l'enveloppe et y trouvai une clef et quelques mots écrits sur un morceau de papier. Je reconnus, sans surprise, l'écriture de Jarod :

_Je sais que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis quelques semaines mais Lyle et son équipe de nettoyeurs sont prêts à tout pour m'attraper. J'ai trouvé un endroit sûr où me cacher quand je suis dans la région de Blue Cove et, comme j'ai appris que les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas au Centre, je te donne un double de la clef de cette planque. Je sais que je prends des risques en te donnant cette clef et l'adresse mais je suis sûre que tu sauras voir la nécessité d'avoir un endroit sûr, un endroit dont tout le monde au Centre ignore l'existence. Je te laisse le choix, mais saches que cette planque est autant à toi qu'à moi si tu le désires._

_Jarod._

A la fin de ces quelques mots, il avait écrit une adresse.

Je fermai le petit papier et pris la clef pour la mettre dans ma poche. Avec le Centre, je n'étais jamais en sécurité alors cet endroit pourrait se révéler très utile.

Fin du flash-back.

Jarod:

J'observais Parker. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. En la regardant à nouveau, je remarquai, sous son manteau, que sa veste était fermée plus haut que d'habitude et je vis ses mains trembler. Que lui arrivait-il?

« - Parker, ça va?

- Oui, me répondit-elle…c'est le froid, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que je regardais ces mains ».

Bon, je n'insisterais pas pour le moment. Après tout, j'avais encore le temps de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas si elle restait pour la nuit. De plus, le fait qu'elle ne m'envoie pas balader ne lui ressemblait pas. Un mois que je ne lui avais pas donner de nouvelles et sa réponse n'était pas glaciale : décidément, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Elle enleva son manteau et l'accrocha à côté du mien sur le porte manteau : drôle d'image quand on savait qu'on avait le rôle de la souris et du chat dans notre monde.

Elle se massa le cou et je décidai de reprendre ce que je faisais pour ne pas qu'elle remarque que je la dévorais des yeux. J'avais cependant eu le temps de voir qu'elle avait l'air fatigué, qu'elle avait maigri et qu'elle avait les cheveux un peu plus longs que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue.

Je relevai la tête pour voir si son cou allait mieux mais je la vis se diriger vers la salle de bain. J'espérais qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave.

Mlle Parker :

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et je fermai la porte derrière moi. Jarod avait tout de suite vu que je n'allais pas bien. De plus, ma fausse excuse avait du confirmer son impression et je savais qu'il n'allait pas en rester là mais qu'il allait chercher à savoir ce qui s'était passé et cela me faisait un peu peur.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue mais je la stoppai d'un geste rageur. Je ne voulais pas craquer en sachant que Jarod était dans une des pièces voisines. Mais, en sortant de la douche, je ne pus empêcher une seconde larme de couler. Je n'eus pas la force de l'effacer et d'autres suivirent. Foutue armure ! Incapable de retenir des larmes ! Vêtue d'un peignoir, je m'effondrai en larmes sur le sol. Je ne pouvais plus retenir toutes ces larmes, je ne pouvais plus supporter tout ce que je ressentais en ce moment : le dégoût, la peur, la solitude. En effet, j'avais l'impression d'être seule et que personne ne pourrait m'aider à me sortir de là. J'avais aussi l'impression d'être perdue, de ne plus avoir de point de repère. Mais dans tout ce mélange complexe de sentiments qui m'envahissait, une seule personne me paraissait stable et réconfortante : Jarod.

3


	4. Chapter 4

Jarod :

Alors que j'avais repris superficiellement mes activités, j'entendis des sanglots provenant de la salle de bain. Je laissai mes instruments sur la table basse et me levai. Je savais que Parker n'allait pas très bien en venant ici mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle craque comme ça. J'appréhendais de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais, pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de réconfort. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et je découvris Parker, en pleurs, assise par terre. Je m'approchai d'elle.

Mlle Parker :

Je relevai un peu la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Jarod apparut, il avait du m'entendre pleurer. Je ne dis rien en le voyant s'approcher. Il s'assit à côté de moi en silence. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule entre deux sanglots. J'avais trop besoin de sa présence et de son réconfort pour prendre en compte tout ce que cela impliquait vis-à-vis du Centre. Il passa naturellement son bras autour de mes épaules et me berça doucement.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi mais je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Jarod m'apportait tout ce dont j'avais besoin –par sa simple présence- en ce moment : du réconfort, de la douceur et de la tendresse. Il avait toutes ces qualités, quoique j'en dise habituellement, et son comportement avec moi me le prouvait encore une fois. Je savais également que je pouvais avoir toute confiance en lui. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas censée avoir cette attitude là mais, seul le bien-être qu'il m'apportait comptait à ce moment. Je ne me souciais pas des conséquences qu'aurait ce moment de notre vie. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être dans ses bras.

Peu à peu, mes larmes cessèrent de couler. Il avait réussi à me calmer. Il se leva doucement, et déjà, il me manquait.

Si quelqu'un entendait ce que je pensais !

« - Je vais te laisser t'habiller ».

Il sortit mais ne referma pas entièrement la porte. Cette petite attention me rassura. Comment faisait-il pour savoir ce dont j'avais besoin sans même que je le lui dise ?

Jarod:

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je préparai du chocolat chaud en attendant Parker. Je n'aimais pas la voir dans cet état. Ça me fendait le cœur de la savoir malheureuse. Je n'avais pas prévu sa venue au chalet et maintenant qu'elle était là je devais lui dire ce que j'avais découvert même si je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagit. J'espérai que cela n'allait pas la bouleverser davantage.

Mlle Parker :

Apres m'être habillée un peu plus lentement que d'habitude afin de me laisser le temps de reprendre un peu de contenance -à défaut de mon assurance légendaire-, je sortis de la salle de bain et rejoignis Jarod dans la cuisine. Il posa deux grandes tasses de chocolat chaud dans un coin du plan de travail. Du chocolat chaud : c'était ce qu'on donnait aux enfants pour les réchauffer et les réconforter. C'était donc comme ça que j'avais du apparaître à Jarod quelques minutes plus tôt dans la salle de bain : une enfant fragile.

« - J'adore le chocolat chaud ! Pas toi ? Me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Si, répondis-je, amusée de voir tant d'innocence chez un homme qui avait subi autant d'épreuves ».

Peut-être que je m'imaginais des choses, peut-être qu'il avait fait du chocolat chaud tout simplement parce qu'il aimait ça.

Je pris une tasse en me contentant de la tenir entre mes mains pour me réchauffer. Mais le froid qui m'habitait n'avait cessé que lorsque Jarod m'avait pris dans ses bras. Il reprit son sérieux et afficha un regard de circonstance en devinant, certainement, que de sombres pensées allaient venir me hanter d'ici peu de temps.

Je bus une gorgée du liquide sucré et chaud pour empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler. Les images du parking du Centre et de…Lyle…revenaient au galop.

Jarod avait été là, quelques minutes auparavant, pour me réconforter et il était là, maintenant, à attendre patiemment et attentionné que je lui dise quelque chose. Mais je ne savais pas si j'aurais la force de tout lui raconter même si je savais que me confier à lui me ferait le plus grand bien…comme dans ses bras tout à l'heure.

« -Tu n'es pas obligée de tout dire maintenant. Prends ton temps, me dit-il avec une voix réconfortante ».

J'osai lever les yeux vers lui et j'accrochai mon regard au sien pour trouver un peu de courage. Je bus une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat et j'inspirai un grand coup.

« - J'allais prendre ma voiture au parking souterrain et quand je suis arrivée à ma place… »

Cette fois-ce, je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Jarod s'approcha de moi, prit ma tasse et la déposa sur la table. Il voulut me réconforter une nouvelle fois mais je l'en empêchai. Il fallait que j'arrive à lui dire. Je m'assis sur une des chaises et repris :

« - Quand je suis arrivée à ma place de parking, …Lyle était caché à l'ombre d'un pilier et il…il s'est approché de moi…je n'ai pas réagi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais paralysée, il m'a fait respirer un produit pour essayer de m'endormir, et si Broots ne l'avait pas assommé, il…il…il m'aurait… »

Je ne réussis pas à finir ma phrase, je n'arrivais pas à prononcer le mot. C'était au dessus de mes forces.

Mon visage fut très vite inondé de larmes. Je laissai Jarod me prendre dans ses bras. Je savais qu'il avait compris. Il me serra fort pour me réconforter. Ses bras entouraient ma taille en passant dans mon dos. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien m'apaisait. Puis, je sentis ses poings se fermer et je sus qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là.

« - J'aurais du pouvoir empêcher ça ! J'aurais du tuer Lyle quand j'en ai eu l'occasion !

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Broots est arrivé à temps…il est arrivé à temps, dis-je presque en le berçant ».

Je passai mes bras dans son cou jusqu'à caresser ses cheveux avec mes mains. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente coupable. Je le sentis se détendre et je me rendis compte de la situation : j'étais dans les bras de celui que je devais capturer et ramener. Mais, avec ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir avec Lyle, je ne me voyais pas rentrer au Centre. J'étais terrorisée à la seule idée de revoir Lyle. Il me fallait du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça et j'avais un endroit sûr pour le faire. Je m'éloignai un peu de Jarod et lui dis :

« - Merci d'être là pour moi ».

Il me sourit tendrement. Je sentis la fatigue me gagner. Jarod du le deviner car il me prit la main timidement, craignant sûrement ma réaction. En voyant que je ne la retirais pas, il m'emmena dans un couloir et il s'arrêta devant une porte. Il lâcha ma main et me souhaita une bonne nuit. J'entrai et refermai la porte derrière moi après avoir répéter à Jarod que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Tout était parfaitement rangé dans la chambre. Le bois lui donnait la chaleur dont j'avais besoin. J'avais cependant le sentiment que je n'allais pas beaucoup dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain au Centre :

Raines :

On m'annonça l'arrivée de Lyle et je lui permis d'entrer. Il referma la porte derrière lui et commença:

« - Il y a eu une intrusion dans une des salles les plus sécurisées.

- Qui ?

- Les caméras de surveillance n'ont rien filmé mais je pense que c'est Jarod ».

Encore lui ! J'avais fait ajouter des nettoyeurs devant les pièces qui enfermaient les secrets du Centre mais il avait réussi à pénétrer dans l'une d'entre elles. Il faudrait que je mettre la pression aux techniciens récemment engagés pour perfectionner le système de sécurité du Centre mis au point par Jarod. Mais pour l'instant, l'urgence était ailleurs :

« - Qu'a-t-il pu découvrir s'il a eu le temps de parcourir certains dossiers ?

- L'équipe de nettoyeurs chargée de la surveillance de la salle en question pense que Jarod aurait eu le temps de faire des copies de certains dossiers confidentiels. Si on ajoute à cela ses connaissances en génétique, il a pu découvrir le lien entre sa mère et Catherine.

- C'est mauvais pour nous. Soit vous vous arrangez pour que les nettoyeurs ne montrent plus autant leur incompétence, soit vous trouvez le moyen de faire travailler plus vite les techniciens en charge de l'amélioration du système de sécurité du Centre, mais, dans les deux cas, je veux que vous me rameniez Jarod au Centre. Il ne faut pas qu'il fasse d'autres découvertes ! Dis-je en le regardant avec un air de défi ».

Il allait dire quelque chose, sûrement pour sa défense, mais se souvint certainement que j'avais sa tête entre mes mains.

« - Et pour notre affaire : Mlle Parker est-elle toujours un problème ? Lui demandais-je.

- Malheureusement oui. Alors que j'allais l'enlever hier selon vos ordres, quelqu'un m'a assommer par derrière. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui ça peut être. Quant à Mlle Parker, aucune trace d'elle depuis hier soir. C'est comme si elle s'était volatilisée ».

Décidément Lyle accumulait les erreurs : incapable d'attraper un rat de laboratoire et d'enlever sa chère sœur !

« - Nous avons tous les deux vu de quoi sont capables Mlle Parker et Jarod lorsqu'ils travaillent ensemble, ajoutais-je, alors il vaudrait mieux pour le Centre, et pour vous en premier, qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble pour trouver les réponses qu'ils cherchent.

- Vous croyez que Parker est partie se réfugier auprès de Jarod ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas. Après tout, nous avons toujours su que nos mensonges n'ont pas tous fonctionné avec Mlle Parker et que c'est en partie à cause de l'influence que Jarod a sur elle. Sans oublier, que Jarod et Mlle Parker étaient amis quand ils étaient enfants. Mais ça, ils ignorent que je le sais, dis-je avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres ».

Lyle sortit de mon bureau à l'annonce de l'arrivée de mon rendez-vous suivant.

Lyle :

Je sortai du bureau de l'emphysémateux qui me servait occasionnellement de père. Quand il avait suggéré que Parker pouvait avoir trouver refuge auprès de Jarod, cela m'avait répugné. Serait-il plus qu'un ami pour elle. Comment pouvait-elle trouver un rat de laboratoire attirant. Il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée. Après tout, Raines avait bien été marié ! Et apparemment, il avait donné deux enfants à ma mère. Je me surpris à espérer pour cette mère que je n'ai jamais connu, que cela soit arrivé par insémination artificielle parce qu'à la limite je pouvais un peu comprendre qu'une femme soit attirée par Jarod, mais par Raines…là, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je n'arrivais pas comprendre.

Au chalet :

Jarod :

Je me levai, une nouvelle fois réveillé par un cauchemar. En ce moment, c'était plus courant que des arbres dans une forêt ! Je parcourus le couloir en me demandant si Parker avait passé une meilleure nuit que moi. Arrivé à la hauteur de sa chambre, je collai mon oreille contre la porte et je n'entendis aucun bruit. Je l'ouvris juste assez pour laisser passer ma tête. Elle dormait. Elle avait l'air paisible, ce qui contrastait avec l'état dans lequel elle était hier soir. Je refermai la porte en silence et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner en espérant que Parker irait mieux aujourd'hui.

Mlle Parker :

Je fus réveillée par l'odeur du café et du pain chaud. J'eus du mal à ouvrir les yeux car je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi. J'avais réfléchi à ma situation depuis hier soir, depuis ce qui avait failli se passer avec Lyle. Ce n'était pas sans mal que je pensais à lui mais, l'endroit où je me trouvais me rassura et l'odeur du petit déjeuner qui m'attendait m'aida à me lever.

En allant à la cuisine, je repensai à ce que j'avais décidé cette nuit. Non seulement je ne pouvais pas retourner au Centre pour des raisons évidentes, mais, je ne voulais pas y retourner. J'étais sûre d'une chose : je voulais découvrir les secrets de mon passé pour, enfin, savoir qui j'étais. J'avais conscience que les secrets que je découvrirais seraient loin d'être roses et que j'allais encore souffrir à cause de ça mais je voulais savoir car ça m'aiderait à tourner la sombre page de ma vie passée au Centre, sans jamais oublier les merveilleux moments passés avec ma mère.

J'allais faire part de mes projets à Jarod parce que je n'avais plus envie de me mentir : il n'était pas mon ennemi. D'ailleurs, j'avais beaucoup pensé à notre "relation" cette nuit et j'avais besoin de temps pour y réfléchir à nouveau.

En entrant dans la cuisine, je m'installai en face de Jarod qui me dit bonjour sur un ton qui avait le don de vous mettre de bonne humeur. Je lui répondis sur ce même ton. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées de café, je lui expliquai mes intentions, en évitant soigneusement de lui faire part de mes réflexions sur lui et sur un éventuel "nous". Il m'écouta avec attention et parfois, je crus deviner l'approbation sur son visage.

Jarod :

Après toutes ces explications, je mourrais d'envie de lui demander si elle avait réfléchi à nous mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer, pas après ce qu'elle venait de subir. Je voulais lui laisser le temps car je connaissais la difficulté de la décision qu'elle venait de prendre. Alors, j'enchaînai avec les révélations que j'avais à lui faire :

« - Tu veux découvrir ce que le Centre te cache, et bien commençons par ça ».

Tout en parlant, j'avais ouvert mon sac de voyage et j'en sortis un dossier que je lui tendis. Elle le prit et le feuilleta sans bien comprendre apparemment:

« - Et en décodé? Demanda-t-elle avec exaspération ».

Je souris. Cette exaspération, que je n'aurais jamais cru espérer autant, était le signe qu'elle allait mieux. Elle me lança un regard impatient car je n'avais pas encore répondu à sa question. Cette impatience était un autre trait de caractère qui faisait tellement parti d'elle qu'il m'avait presque manqué depuis hier soir.

Je repris ma place à la table et je commençai mes explications :

« - Depuis que le Centre a perdu les rouleaux, Raines a fait placer tous les documents importants ou confidentiels dans des salles sécurisées et a renforcé la surveillance en mettant plus de nettoyeurs mais, il n'a pas encore trouvé un système de sécurité plus efficace que celui que j'ai fait. Je me suis introduit au Centre hier matin parce que j'avais besoins de quelques réponses et j'ai trouvé le dossier dont tu tiens une copie entre les mains. Il contient des codes ADN. Celui de ta mère, celui de mes parents, le tien et le mien.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle

- Il y a une chose encore plus étrange, il y a également le dossier médical de Brigitte ».

Parker resta bouche bée devant moi. Elle était aussi perdue que moi. Je ne savais ce que le Centre avait encore fait mais, une chose était sûre, quoique cela puisse être, le projet avait déjà commencé puisque plusieurs éléments dans le dossier indiquaient que tout ceci remontait à quelques années.


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan :

Les voix me réveillèrent une nouvelles fois. C'était incessant depuis quelques jours. Alors que je n'avais pas réussi à comprendre ce qu'elles me disaient jusqu'ici, tout me paraissait enfin clair : les voix me demandaient de protéger l'enfant.

Je ne savais pas de quel enfant il s'agissait mais il était sans doute lié au Centre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et cette « entreprise » avait déjà fait beaucoup de mal autour d'elle. Il était hors de question qu'un autre enfant paie au prix fort les conséquences de la folie qui régnait au Centre.

Je savais que mon instinct me guiderait dans mes recherches. Ce même instinct qui me disait de prendre soin de cet enfant.

Je finis de ranger mes affaires dans le grand sac à dos noir qui me servait de sac de voyage et, après avoir fait le tour de la tout petite maison que j'avais louée, pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié, je sortis et me rendis à l'arrêt de bus qui se trouvait au coin de la rue.

Je l'avais repéré dès mon arrivée : la base de la survie. Il faut toujours regarder par où on peut sortir ou s'échapper quand on arrive quelque part.

Le prochain bus pour Dover passait dans moins de dix minutes.

Raines :

Après la conversation que j'avais eu avec Lyle, il fallait que je lui donne d'autres ordres. Tout ne marchait pas comme sur des roulettes -d'ailleurs, je pensais à faire graisser celles de ma bouteilles d'oxygène car elles grinçaient un peu trop- tout n'étaist pas perdu.

Je pris mon portable et composai le numéro de mon cher fils :

« - Lyle, dit-il en décrochant.

- Il faut régler notre affaire. Retrouvez Mlle Parker et ramenez-la au Centre. Vivante de préférence, sifflais-je à travers le téléphone.

- Très bien.

- N'échouez pas ! »

Je raccrochai sur ce dernier ordre.

Jarod :

Elle me regardait comme si elle j'aillais lui dévoiler à la suite tous les secrets du Centre. Malheureusement…

« - Je ne sais rien de plus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir s'il y avait d'autres dossiers là-dessus.

- Et la recherches que tu faisais quand je suis arrivée hier soir ? Me demanda-t-elle après avoir gardé le silence quelques minutes.

- J'étais en train de rechercher le dernier membre d'un groupe de petits trafiquants de drogue qui vendaient la mort à la sortie du lycée de la ville voisine. »

Mlle Parker :

Mais pourquoi je lui avais demandé ça. Je savais très bien que Jarod me l'aurait dit s'il y avait eu autre chose maintenant qu'il avait commencé à me parler de cette histoire. Il s'occupait de moi depuis que j'étais arrivée sans faire aucun jugement et voilà comment je réagissais : je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Bravo Parker ! Ça a dû lui faire plaisir !

Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, je ne me sentais pas bien, même si j'essayais de faire croire que les quelques minutes d'horreur passées dans ce parking étaient loin maintenant. Jarod n'était pas dupe. Evidemment.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je sus alors qu'il ne m'en voulait pas et qu'il comprenait que je sois un peu perdue. Ce même regard me rassura également, comme un promesse sans mot d'être toujours là pour moi. J'appréciais de plus en plus ces moments partagés avec lui mais il me fallait du temps, alors je repris :

« - Il nous faudrait d'autres éléments pour savoir exactement de quoi il retourne, dis-je en reportant mon intention sur le dossier.

- Oui, mais ces éléments sont bien protégés au Centre et ce n'est même pas la peine de penser refaire une escapade là-bas pour le moment. Le seul moyen serait…

- …d'avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur, dis-je en finissant sa phrase. »

Son regard s'éclaira et je le connaissais assez pour dire qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Je pouvais presque imaginer l'ampoule s'allumer au dessus de sa tête comme les personnages dans les bandes dessinées. Sauf que nous n'étions pas dans une bande dessinée -ce qui était assez dommage parce qu'au moins, dans ce genre d'histoire, il y avait souvent une fin en forme de happy end-. Cette réflexion -ô combien inutile, je dois l'avouer- m'avait empêchée de prendre conscience que Jarod avait quitté la pièce.

Je me dirigeai vers le salon lorsque je le vis prendre son portable.

« - Qu'est-ce qu tu vas faire, demandai-je.

- Je vais demander à Broots s'il veut bien faire quelques recherches. »

Broots :

Alors que je commençai à faire ce que Jarod m'avait demandé, Sydney entra dans mon bureau. Il sourit et me dit bonjour.

« - Bonjour Sydney, lui répondis-je. »

Je quittai ma chaise et m'approchai de lui :

« - Jarod m'a appelé, commençai-je à voix basse, il m'a demandé de faire des recherches sur un projet du Centre datant de quelques années et concernant différents ADN et il a précisé que chaque détail pouvait avoir son importance.

- Très bien. Tenez-moi aussi informé de ce que vous découvrirez, dit-il après avoir gardé le silence pendant quelques secondes. Mlle Parker est-elle au courant ? D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas encore vue, où est-elle ?

- Elle m'a aussi appelé pour me dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui et peut-être même pendant quelques jours, répondis-je un peu nerveux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mentis-je. »

Sydney n'ajouta rien mais je doutais qu'il m'ait cru. Il sortit après m'avoir dit que je pourrais le trouver dans le labo de simulation si je découvrais quelque chose ou si j'avais besoins de lui.

J'étais en train d'aider Jarod alors que je devais aider Mlle Parker à le capturer. En parlant de Mlle Parker, son appel était intervenu juste après celui de Jarod. Les coïncidences n'existaient pas au Centre alors peut-être qu'elle était… avec Jarod. C'était peut-être une bonne chose et j'espérais que Jarod pourrait l'aider. Il me semblait, de toutes façons, que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour elle -même si elle avait royalement évité le sujet lors de son appel- si Jarod était auprès d'elle. J'avais remarqué depuis longtemps que Jarod tenait à elle beaucoup plus qu'une souris était censée tenir au chat qui la poursuivait. Non, ça ne datait pas d'hier ! Je l'avais compris quand Jarod était venu chez moi. Et, j'avais bien vu que c'était réciproque, quoi qu'en dise Mlle Parker.

Je me remis au travail.

--

_Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissées, ça me fait très plaisir ! La suite de la fic arrivera après mon retour de vacances, dans deux semaines. Bonnes vacances à tous et à bientôt !_


	7. Chapter 7

Ethan :

J'en avais encore pour plusieurs heures de voyage alors je laissai mes pensées vagabonder. J'espérais que Mlle Parker ne s'était pas trop inquiétée de mon départ sans même avoir fini ma lettre. Mais, ce jour là, les voix m'avaient pressées de partir, prétendant qu'il n'y avait plus de raison que je reste et depuis que je connaissais ma sœur, j'avais appris à faire confiance à ces voix. Elles m'avaient aussi dit, comme pour me rassurer, que je reverrais Mlle Parker et Jarod dans quelques temps.

Je calai ma veste contre la fenêtre pour m'en faire un oreiller mais les vibrations de la vitre provoquées par la route en mauvais état ne me donnaient aucune chance de m'assoupir.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le car. Au premier rang, un couple de personnes âgées admirait le paysage en discutant tranquillement. Tout au fond, un couple de jeunes, tout de noir vêtu, se bécotait en écoutant de la musique un peu trop forte à mon goût. Quelques rangs devant eux, se trouvait un homme qui travaillait sur son ordinateur depuis le départ et était au téléphone avec sa femme depuis une heure déjà. Je me trouvais au milieu du car et, devant moi, il y avait un homme en costume sombre qui riait avec une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus qu'une dizaine d'année. Mes pensées revinrent automatiquement sur l'enfant que je devais aider. Mes voix ne m'en avaient pas dit plus. Je ne savais ni où, ni comment le trouver, mais, apparemment mon enquête commencerait à Blue Cove.

Broots:

Alors que j'écoutais de la musique avec mon casque fixé sur les oreilles en faisant des recherches sans importance –j'avais arrêté celles pour Jarod-, une main à neuf doigts, gantée de cuir, vint se poser devant moi sur mon bureau. Je sursautai et enlevai mon casque rapidement et maladroitement. M.Lyle se tenait devant moi. Je déglutis difficilement en espérant qu'il ne savait pas que c'était moi qui l'avais assommé dans le parking.

Il s'assit sur le bord du bureau en déplaçant quelques dossiers désordonnés.

« - Je suppose que vous faites des recherches sur les derniers indices que Jarod a laissé.

- Euh…oui, répondis-je peu sûr de moi.

- Avez-vous vu Parker aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

- …Non.

- Et vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? »

Il était marrant lui ! Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas étrange au Centre.

« - Elle est peut-être malade et aura préféré rester chez elle pour se reposer, tentai-je vainement ».

Il se leva et contourna le bureau jusqu'à moi et se pencha par-dessus mon épaule.

« - Et que donne vos recherches sur Jarod ?

- Euh…pas grand-chose pour le moment…mais j'y travaille, ajoutai-je en voyant son regard devenir perçant.

- Prévenez-moi si vous avez du nouveau sur Jarod ou des nouvelles de ma chère sœur, m'ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie ».

Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et me fit de nouveau face.

« - Oh, Broots! J'adore votre chemise, me dit-il dans un faux sourire ».

Il sortit et je baissai les yeux sur l'objet de sa moquerie. Elle était très bien ma chemise ! Elle était jaune rayée de rouge. Certes, elle était…colorée mais ça changeait des costumes sombres que les employés du Centre portaient tous les jours. Et puis d'abord, il n'avait pas le droit de critiquer ma chemise ! Seule Mlle Parker en avait le droit. Il n'allait quand même pas lui enlever son passe-temps favoris !

Je soupirai, soulagé que M.Lyle ne sache rien à propos de Mlle Parker. J'étais aussi soulagé par le fait qu'il semblait ignorer que c'était moi qui l'avais assommé.

J'allai me remettre au travail quand le téléphone sonna.

« - Broots.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? Me demanda Jarod.

- Euh…oui. J'ai découvert que d'autres tests ont été faits.

- Quel genre de tests?

- Des tests de compatibilité. Je me suis renseigné et la procédure est la même que celle utilisée pour faire des tests de compatibilité sur les mères porteuses, pour savoir si la mère porteuse pourra recevoir l'enfant sans problème. Alors, je pense que Brigitte…

- …était une mère porteuse, conclut-il.

- Oui, c'est ce que je crois ».

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes car il ne dit rien. Au bout d'un moment, je repris :

« - Vous savez, Lyle est venu me voir pour savoir si j'avançais dans mes recherches sur vous et pour savoir où se trouve Mlle Parker. Si jamais il découvre que c'est moi qui l'ai assommé…je ne donne pas cher de ma peau !

- Oui, vous avez raison, ça devient trop dangereux pour vous et pour Sydney. Arrêtez les recherches que vous faites pour moi et continuez de faire votre travail comme si de rien était.

- D'accord, répondis-je avant qu'il ne raccroche ».

Mlle Parker :

« - Brigitte n'est donc pas la mère de l'enfant.

- Non, et M.Parker n'est pas son père puisqu'il était stérile, continua-t-il en prenant cet air qu'il prenait tout le temps quand il réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités.

- Mais qui sont ses parents alors ? Demandais-je en sachant très bien que Jarod n'avait pas la réponse ».

Comme je m'y attendais, il ne me répondit pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, il releva la tête et me demanda:

« - Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Ethan ?

- Non, rien depuis son départ précipité. En plus, mes voix ne sont pas claires du tout ».

Jarod s'approcha de moi. Je croyais avoir mieux cacher que ça l'inquiétude que j'éprouvais à ce sujet. Tu te fais vieille Parker !

« - Tu t'inquiètes pour lui?

- C'est plutôt normal non, répondis-je sur un ton un peu plus dur que je ne l'avais voulu. On n'a pas de nouvelles de lui depuis un bout de temps maintenant et on ne sait même pas pourquoi il est parti. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, ajoutais-je d'une voix plus douce ».

Il acquiesça. Il s'inquiétait aussi, ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Si Jarod arrivait à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, la réciproque s'appliquait également. J'étais sûrement la personne qui connaissait le mieux le p'tit génie après Sydney et, là, j'étais sûre qu'il s'inquiétait pour Ethan. Je le comprenais, il avais déjà perdu un frère alors il aurait voulu mieux protéger le deuxième. Et pour moi, Ethan était plus mon frère que Lyle ne le serait jamais.


	8. Chapter 8

Jarod :

Nous étions allés nous coucher tard car aucun de nous deux n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil. Je me demandais ce que le Centre avait encore bien pu manigancer. Et puis Parker semblait si lointaine…si peu "avec moi". Elle était encore là-bas, au Centre, torturée par le souvenir de ce moment dans le parking. Elle n'avait rien dit de plus là-dessus et n'avait pas mentionné à nouveau ce moment depuis qu'elle avait pleuré à son arrivée. Depuis, elle souffrait en silence, comme d'habitude. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance et que j'étais là si elle avait besoin de moi mais se confier n'était pas dans sa nature. C'était déjà beaucoup qu'elle se soit laissée aller la dernière fois.

Je décidai de me lever pour aller boire et surtout parce que je n'arrivais pas à rester en place dans mon lit. Je passai devant la chambre de Parker pour aller dans la cuisine et, comme je l'avais fait la nuit dernière, j'écoutai à sa porte pour savoir si elle dormait. Mais, à la place d'une respiration lente et régulière caractéristique du sommeil, j'entendis des sanglots étouffés et une respiration saccadée. J'ouvris la porte, décidé à la réconforter du mieux que je pouvais.

En m'entendant entrer dans la chambre, Parker essuya ses larmes. Elle n'était pas prête à montrer ses émotions. Pas encore. C'était trop tôt, trop rapide. Alors, je ne lui en fis pas la remarque, comme si je n'avais rien vu, même si tous les deux savions que c'était faux.

Je m'approchai du lit et me plaçai en face d'elle. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle pleurait. Je lui souris, sachant qu'elle ne me laisserait rien faire d'autre pour la réconforter. Pas maintenant. Alors, j'espérais que ma présence et ce sourire suffiraient. Elle se redressa et plaça un oreiller dans son dos. Etait-elle décidée à parler ?

Mlle Parker :

Maintenant qu'il était là et qu'il avait vu dans quel état j'étais, je pouvais au moins lui dire pourquoi. Encore une fois, ça me ferait du bien de me confier à lui. Et puis, si ce n'était pas à lui, alors à qui ? Personne ne me connaissait aussi bien que lui. Je respirai un grand coup et me lançai, aidée par son sourire chaleureux et encourageant.

« - Je fais des cauchemars. Je me revois dans le parking en compagnie de Lyle…et j'imagine ce qui serait arrivé si Broots n'était pas intervenu ».

Je retins les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure. Pas encore une fois. Je me concentrai sur autre chose…le nouveau secret du Centre. Mais non, rien à faire, mes pensées revinrent toutes seules à ce moment horrible.

Jarod s'approcha. Comment un homme pouvait-il autant réconforter quelqu'un par sa seule présence ? Il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit et ne dit rien, se contentant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Aucun mot n'aurait pu m'empêcher de faire ces cauchemars. Et puis, nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. J'avais l'impression que cette complicité qu'il y avait toujours eue entre nous –oui, il y avait une complicité entre nous, un lien spécial qui nous unissait très profondément, même si je m'obstinais à le nier- s'était renforcée depuis que j'étais ici.

Par son regard, il me demanda l'autorisation de s'approcher encore. J'acquiesçai. J'avais trop besoin de lui pour le lui refuser. Il arriva jusqu'à moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front puis replaça quelques mèches en arrière. S'il savait à quel point la douceur de ses gestes me faisait du bien.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi –ça devenait une habitude !- mais les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les volets. Jarod ne dormait pas. Je le savais à sa respiration. Ma tête était posée sur son épaule et penchait légèrement dans son cou. Je sentis une petite douleur se réveiller dans mon dos : j'avais dû dormir assise et Jarod n'avait sûrement pas voulu me réveiller pour ne pas troubler un sommeil sans cauchemar, donc précieux.

Lyle :

J'avais reçu un coup de téléphone de "papa Raines" tôt ce matin. Et voilà que je me retrouvais à parcourir les couloirs du Centre à une heure ou personne n'était encore présent. Arrivé devant le bureau de Raines, je me demandai pourquoi il m'avait convoqué une nouvelle fois. Il suffisait d'ouvrir la porte pour le savoir, c'est donc ce que je fis.

« - Vous vouliez me voir, dis-je sans prendre la peine de parlementer en formules de politesses inutiles.

- Oui, dit-il en relevant les yeux de son ordinateur. Je voulais savoir où vous en étiez avec vos recherches sur Jarod et sur Mlle Parker.

- Je suis allé voir Broots mais, apparemment, il ne sait rien en ce qui concerne Jarod. Je vais le laisser mijoter un peu et je retournerai le questionner au sujet de Parker ».

Raines appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone et demanda à la secrétaire de laisser entrer quelqu'un. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître M. Cox. Qu'est-ce que Raines avait encore préparé ?

« - Heureux de vous revoir M. Lyle, me dit l'empailleur.

- Moi de même, lui répondis-je en souriant très sincèrement ».

J'avais la désagréable impression que Raines avait une idée qui n'allait pas du tout me plaire.

« - Vous devriez me laisser parler à M. Broots. Je suis sûr qu'il a gardé un excellent souvenir de l'une de nos dernières conversations.

- Vous ne travaillez pas sur cette affaire, répliquai-je sèchement.

- Si, dit Raines. C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir Lyle. Vous allez faire équipe avec M. Cox pour tout ce qui concerne les recherches sur Jarod et Mlle Parker.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de "mais". C'est un ordre. Il est hors de questions qu'ils nous échappent. A eux deux, ils pourraient découvrir trop de choses qui mettraient le Centre en danger.

- Je sais tout ça ! Répliquai-je énervé parce que mon impression s'était révélée juste ».

Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je fasse équipe avec Cox. Je ne savais pas ce que ça allait donner. Peut-être pourrions tirer quelque chose d'avantageux de cette collaboration. Il allait falloir que j'y réfléchisse. Et Raines avait raison sur un point, il ne fallait pas que Parker échappe au Centre. Elle ressemblait bien trop à Catherine –tant sur le plan physique que sur le plan émotionnel, à une chose près : passer sa vie au Centre l'avait rendue forte…très forte- pour qu'on puisse se permettre de la laisser mener une guerre contre le Centre, si tel était son projet.

Cox :

Après une petit discussion avec M. Lyle, dans laquelle il m'avait rapporté les mots de M. Broots quand il avait été l'interroger, nous étions tombés d'accord sur le fait que l'informaticien cachait quelque chose. C'était donc d'un commun accord que nous nous rendions, en ce moment même, dans le bureau de Sydney, où nous étions sûrs de trouver les deux amis.

Nous ne prîmes pas la peine de frapper et entrâmes en interrompant leur conversation. Broots sembla soudain mal à l'aise en revoyant Lyle et grimaça à ma vue. Pas très flatteur, sauf si ce rictus était sa réaction au souvenir de notre conversation dans les toilettes. Sydney, quant à lui, restait impassible même si je pouvais deviner de la surprise vis-à-vis de ma "réapparition".

Lyle s'assit sur le bureau du docteur, en face de celui-ci, et s'approcha de Broots par la même occasion. Il prit un presse-papier dans ses mains et joua avec un moment. Je refusai de faire la même chose. Il y avait beaucoup trop de poussière sur le bureau et trop de microbes sur un presse-papier. Il était absolument hors de question que je pose mes mains là-dessus !

Lyle commença à questionner les deux complices en leur demandant, tout d'abord, s'ils avaient du nouveau sur Jarod, ce à quoi ils répondirent, bien évidemment, par la négative. Mon collègue leur demanda ensuite s'ils avaient eu des nouvelles de Mlle Parker –j'aurais aimé la revoir dès mon retour au Centre, elle était toujours impeccable et j'appréciais ça chez une femme- et Broots répondit, d'une voix hésitante, qu'elle n'avait pas appelé. Décidément, on ne tirerait rien de ces deux là. Peut-être qu'une petite séance de sèche-mains dans les toilettes pour Broots allait s'imposer. Ça me rappellerait de bons souvenirs ! Lyle semblait lui aussi penser que nous n'obtiendrions rien d'eux pour le moment puisqu'il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Je saluai les deux hommes d'un signe de tête avant de sortir suivi de Lyle. Finalement, si nous continuions à partager les mêmes points de vue, peut-être que notre collaboration pourrait être intéressante…

4


	9. Chapter 9

Ethan :

J'arrivai enfin à Dover. Le voyage avait été plutôt long mais comme je l'avais prévu, nous étions arrivés dans la matinée. Sauf que c'était l'heure de pointe et que j'avais beaucoup de mal à me faufiler jusqu'à l'arrêt de taxi parmi les piétons trop pressés.

Tout le monde était descendu du car et s'était séparé en souriant. Comme nous étions peu nombreux, nous avions pu un peu discuter…de tout, de rien. Et, nous nous étions quittés en souhaitant aux autres une bonne continuation.

A l'arrivée du car, l'homme, qui n'avait cessé de travailler sur son ordinateur portable durant tout le trajet, avait été rejoint par une femme d'une trentaine d'année, deux petites filles aux cheveux bouclés et un garçon un peu plus âgé. En voyant les retrouvailles de cette famille, j'avais tout de suite imaginé que j'aurais pu être le petit garçon qui embêtait gentiment ses deux sœurs et que les parents qui riaient devant cette scène auraient été mes parents.

Je hélai un taxi mais il passa devant moi s'en s'arrêter en montant légèrement sur le trottoir. Je renonçai à l'idée de retenter ma chance et me dirigeai vers des rues un peu moins encombrées. J'allai essayer de faire du stop.

Le voyage n'avait pas été très long et le conducteur qui m'avait pris en stop était plutôt sympathique. Il me déposa dans le quartier de la maison de ma sœur. Lorsque j'arrivai près de chez elle, je vis entrer plusieurs hommes dont un que je reconnus comme étant Lyle. Avec lui, il y avait plusieurs personnes habillées en costume sombre. J'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait de nettoyeurs. Et, un autre homme les accompagnait. Je remarquai un détail à son sujet : il refusa de serrer la main du voisin qui était venu voir si tout allait bien.

Après avoir rassuré le voisin, l'équipe de nettoyeurs entra dans la maison de Parker. Apparemment elle n'était pas là. Il ne fallait donc pas que je reste dans le coin et j'avais déjà une idée sur l'endroit où me cacher en attendant de retrouver Parker.

Lyle :

Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Aucun indice qui pouvait nous indiquer où elle se trouvait. La seule chose dont nous étions sûrs c'est qu'elle n'était pas venue ici depuis quelques jours, mais ça, nous nous en doutions déjà. J'en connaissais un qui n'allait pas être content de ce manque de résultat.

Je me tournai vers Cox pour voir où il en était mais il n'avait pas sorti les mains de ses poches depuis que nous étions entrés. Il observait une photo posée sur un des meubles du salon. Sur le papier glacé, Parker posait à côté de la maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi. Elle était vêtue d'une robe légère et claire, ce qui changeait des vêtements qu'elle portait habituellement.

Je connaissais bien le regard que Cox lançait à l'image de Parker pour avoir moi-même posé le même sur ma sœur. Son physique ne le laissait donc pas indifférent. Pas besoin d'être un Caméléon pour savoir que c'était le cas de beaucoup d'hommes. Je garderai un œil sur ça, je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne ma chance avec Parker, si chance il y avait encore avec elle vu les récents évènements du parking. Je souris en me remémorant ces quelques instants où j'avais pu frôler sa peau douce et chaude, l'avoir aussi près de moi…

Un nettoyeur me tira de mes pensées pour articuler avec difficulté –c'était jouissif de voir à quel point je pouvais leur faire peur- une explication au manque d'indice :

« - Mlle Parker a dû tout remettre en ordre et enlever tous les indices susceptibles de nous aider à la retrouver avant de partir.

- Je ne crois pas, intervint Cox, je pense plutôt que, comme Mlle Parker est une femme ordonnée et impeccable, c'est l'état habituel et normal de la maison.

- D'après vous, elle ne serait pas rentrée chez elle avant de s'enfuir, demandais-je pour voir s'il se doutait de quelque chose concernant l'autre soir.

- Non, me répondit-il. …Je vous expliquerai ma théorie plus tard, ajouta-t-il devant mon regard interrogateur ».

Mlle Parker :

J'ouvris les yeux. J'essayai de remettre mes idées en place car il me semblait que je m'étais déjà réveillée un peu plus tôt. Quand tout me revint en mémoire, je remarquai l'absence de Jarod. Il avait dû me laisser dormir encore un peu.

Comme je m'y attendais, m'être confiée à lui m'avait fait du bien. Encore une fois. Cependant, je ne savais pas trop quel comportement avoir avec lui. Tout était encore un peu confus dans ma tête même s'il était désormais plus facile pour moi de m'avouer certaines choses sur lesquelles je me mentais depuis toutes ces années.

Je décidai de me lever et d'aller le rejoindre. Je le retrouvai dans la cuisine où il travaillait déjà sur son ordinateur portable tout en buvant un café. En m'entendant arriver, il leva la tête et me sourit. Je le lui rendis en pensant que je n'oublierais jamais ce genre de moment. La douceur et la chaleur de ce sourire resteraient à jamais gravés dans mon cœur. Quoi que j'en dise, cet homme pansait mes blessures par un regard, un sourire, ses gestes, sa présence…

Je me servis un café en observant ce que faisait le petit génie. Des chiffres, des formules scientifiques, des chiffres, des représentations d'ADN en trois dimensions, des chiffres, des lignes et des lignes de calculs…Est-ce que j'ai mentionné les chiffres ? Il était décidément trop tôt pour que je me plonge dans ce qui défilait sur son écran d'ordinateur. Il sourit en comprenant que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer tous ces…trucs. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver à savoir ce que je pensais sans même que je ne parle !

Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à m'expliquer, je m'assis à côté de lui. Je commençai à manger quand il dit :

« - Je suis en train de voir si le Centre à d'autres informations à propos de Brigitte et sur le bébé qu'elle a mis au monde. Apparemment, Raines n'a pas pris le risque de tout mettre dans le même dossier mais il a gardé sa mauvaise habitude de tout mettre dans des fichiers informatiques qui sont protégés par un système que j'ai mis au point.

- Tu n'as donc eu aucune difficulté à les retrouver et les ouvrir…

- …de les copier sur mon ordinateur et de commencer à les analyser ».

Il était levé depuis quand ?

Il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir en étant assis et apparemment il n'était pas allé se recoucher à part s'il travaillait très vite mais, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il était le petit génie pas Flash ! –un héros de bande dessinée qui va "super vite" en reprenant les termes de Broots-. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air fatigué. Il était trop absorbé par ses recherches pour cela.

Une lueur passa dans ses yeux, signe qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Néanmoins, il semblait préoccupé…même indécis. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de ce qu'il venait de trouver ou, au contraire, si la suite n'allait pas être pire. Comme il s'agissait du Centre, j'aurais pensé qu'il n'y avait aucun doute possible et que ce qui était sur le point d'arriver n'allait pas être rose, mais Jarod n'en semblait pas aussi sûr.

« - Tout ceci confirme nos soupçons sur Brigitte et sa véritable…"fonction". Il y a même tous les descriptifs des tests et leurs résultats. Celui de compatibilité s'est révélé être positif et on lui a implanté un ovule fécondé, me dit-il en voyant l'impatience me reprendre.

- Oui, mais qui sont les parents de cet enfant ? Si le Centre a tenu à garder tout ceci secret jusque là, c'est parce que ce bébé doit être très important pour eux. Peut-être qu'en retrouvant ses parents, on saura pourquoi le bébé est si important pour le Centre.

- En fait, j'ai déjà commencé mes recherches sur l'identité des parents. J'ai déjà pu déduire, depuis les tests qui sont détaillés, une partie d'ADN de la mère biologique de l'enfant. Mais, je ne sais pas si je pourrais reconstituer cet ADN en entier. Je dois encore y travailler, dit-il en se replongeant déjà dans ses recherches.

- Et le père ?

- Il n'y a pratiquement aucune information sur lui, sauf peut-être le fait que son ADN a déjà été étudié…mais ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup, cette pratique est monnaie courante dans la Maison des Horreurs, dit-il en grimaçant ».

Je frissonnai. Il avait raison. J'avais peur de savoir d'où venait cet enfant, pourquoi il avait été conçu et ce qu'il était devenu. Si jamais Raines avait touché à ce bébé… Une faible douleur au ventre me rappela à l'ordre : il fallait que je me calme. Et je savais exactement ce qui allait me détendre : du shopping. Ça tombait bien puisque je n'avais rien emmené avec moi et qu'il me fallait des vêtements.

Jarod avait deviné mes intentions car il me tendit une carte de crédit en m'assurant que le Centre ne pourrait pas nous repérer. Je levai un sourcil, étonnée. Il sourit et m'informa que ça n'était pas vraiment son argent mais plutôt celui d'une grande entreprise du Delaware. Je souris à mon tour. Cet homme était vraiment un génie !

Sydney :

D'un geste rageur, j'envoyai au sol tous les papiers qui traînaient dans mon tiroir pour attraper, enfin, mon arme.

Il avait osé ! Lyle avait osé toucher Parker ! Il allait le payer.

Je me dirigeai vers le couloir où j'étais sûre de le trouver à cette heure-ci en bousculant deux ou trois personnes qui passaient par là. J'avais entendu dire qu'il était revenu de la fouille de la maison de Parker où il n'avait, heureusement, trouvé aucun indice. Soudain, je m'arrêtai. Il était là et discutait avec deux jeunes femmes –asiatiques pour ne pas changer les habitudes- devant l'ascenseur. J'essayai de me calmer ou, tout du moins, de paraître calme et j'allai vers lui. Il me sourit et me salua, visiblement de bonne humeur. Je l'entraînai dans un couloir plus sombre et beaucoup moins fréquenté et le plaquai au mur. Je repoussai la sécurité et lui collai l'extrémité du pistolet sous sa gorge ; la calandre glacée saisissant au passage quelques reflets de son visage contorsionné par un mélange de stupéfaction et de crainte naissante.

Broots m'avait tout confessé. Il fallait avouer que je lui avais posé des questions jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise la vérité. L'informaticien avait autant tremblé en m'annonçant la nouvelle que quand il disait à Parker qu'il n'avait pas trouver grand-chose sur une quelconque recherche. Cependant, il avait essayé de me retenir, de me dissuader d'aller voir Lyle…mais il n'avait pas réussi…et j'en étais plus que satisfait. Lyle était en face de moi. Je pouvais lire de la peur dans son regard, malgré tous ses efforts pour la cacher. Il devait être étonné de me voir aussi violent et menaçant vis-à-vis de quelqu'un, moi qui, d'habitude, ne laissais rien paraître –comme quoi, c'était vraiment quelque chose de courant au Centre-.

Il avait osé poser ses mains sur celle que je considérais comme ma fille, alors il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

5


	10. Chapter 10

Sydney :

Mon téléphone portable sonna dans ma poche mais je ne détachai pas mon regard de celui de l'homme que j'avais plaqué au mur. Une sonnerie…deux sonneries…il fallait que je décroche, c'était peut-être Parker.

Sans quitter Lyle des yeux et en tenant fermement mon arme d'une main, je répondis :

« - Ici Sydney.

- Broots m'a dit qu'il vous avait tout raconté. Il vous cherche depuis que vous êtes parti précipitamment. Ne faites pas de bêtises Sydney ! Me supplia Parker.

- Non, Parker ! Il ne doit pas s'en sortir comme ça ! Protestai-je ».

Je sentis Lyle bouger légèrement alors j'accentuai la pression autour de sa gorge. Il s'immobilisa immédiatement mais il savait qu'on parlait de lui. Cet homme avait beau être son frère, il ne lui ressemblait en rien. Aucun sentiment –même si Parker les montrait rarement, elle en avait-, on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, un monstre qui prenait plaisir à voir et à faire souffrir les autres…aucune humanité.

« - Sydney, je vous en prie, ne faites rien, me dit-elle ».

Jamais je ne l'avais entendu parler de cette façon. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas que j'agisse. Encore une fois, sa voix me tira de mes pensées.

« - Sydney, ne vous abaissez pas au même niveau que lui. Ne devenez pas _lui_. Il sera puni un jour ou l'autre car j'ai réussi à calmer Jarod…mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps ».

Je fus un peu étonné par la franchise de la jeune femme sur ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer. Elle était donc aller voir Jarod. C'était une très bonne idée, lui seul pourrait l'aider à traverser cette épreuve que –par ma qualité de psychiatre- je savais douloureuse.

« - Nous voulons tous les deux que vous ne fassiez rien contre Lyle. Cela vous mettrait en danger et nous ne voulons pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose ».

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle me surprendrais toujours : elle arrivait à garder son clame malgré ce qu'elle avait récemment subi. Bien sûr, elle excellait dans l'art de cacher ses sentiments, mais j'étais sûr que le fait d'être au près de Jarod l'aidait beaucoup.

« - Bien, comme vous voudrez, concédais-je. »

Je relâchai Lyle en lui lançant un regard haineux. Il avait de la chance que je ne puisse rien faire si je voulais garantir un minimum ma propre sécurité.

Je le repoussai brutalement contre le mur, lui écrasant la gorge d'une main et le pointant de mon arme de l'autre, les mâchoires serrées. J'approchai mon visage à sa hauteur et n'hésitai pas à le menacer, murmurant pour qu'il comprenne bien que je ne plaisantais pas :

« - Je vous jure que si vous levez le moindre petit doigt vers Parker ou que vous avez un regard qui ne me plaît pas…, dis-je en appuyant davantage le fer glacé sur son front, prenant tout mon temps, je vous tue, Lyle. Je vous tue, répétai-je ».

Je rangeai mon arme dans ma poche et parti sans un regard de plus pour celui dont la vie n'avait tenue qu'à un fil pendant quelques instants. Je recalai mon portable contre mon oreille et entendit Parker m'appeler à travers le combiné.

« - Je suis là. J'ai laissé Lyle planté dans le couloir, dis-je pour la rassurer. Comment vous sentez-vous? Continuai-je à voix basse en m'éloignant rapidement du couloir sombre où j'avais coincé Lyle qui était déjà probablement en train de réajuster sa cravate.

- Ça va un peu mieux Sydney, me répondit-elle sur un ton que je savais sincère, …j'ai besoin de temps, je ne sais pas si un jour j'arrivai à oublier toutes les images qui se bousculent dans ma tête dès que je ferme les yeux mais, pour le moment, quelqu'un essaye de m'y aider.

- Je comprends. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en Jarod, il fera tout ce qu'il pourra, dis-je rassuré.

- Oui, je suis entre de bonnes mains, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire. Sydney, je vais devoir vous laisser, je dois continuer des recherches.

- A propos de quoi ? Demandai-je en laissant ma curiosité prendre le dessus.

- Le bébé de Brigitte…qui n'était pas vraiment le sien, répondit-elle d'une voix tintée de quelque chose qui me rappelait le trouble et l'inquiétude.

- Soyez prudents tous les deux !

- On fera attention Sydney, m'assura-t-elle en raccrochant ».

Elle ne m'avait pas laissé le temps d'ajouter quelque chose. Où Jarod et Parker avaient-ils pris cette manie ? Ça ne venait pas de moi quand même.

Entendre sa voix m'avait tout de même rassuré quant à sa situation, elle l'avait dit elle-même, elle était entre de bonnes mains. Je souris : se pourrait-il que…

En regagnant le labo de simulations, je vis Broots qui sautillait d'une jambe sur l'autre. Il avait apparemment peur de ce que j'allais dire.

« - Mlle Parker m'a appelé. Je n'ai rien fait à cette espèce de psychopathe qu'est Lyle, dis-je en le rejoignant ».

Il soupira, soulagé, et s'assit sur l'avant dernière marche d'un des escalier qui menait au cœur de la pièce.

Mlle Parker :

Je venais de raccrocher. J'avais empêché Sydney de commettre un erreur qui aurait pu -connaissant le Centre- lui coûter la vie. Je parcourus les derniers mètres qui me séparaient du petit chalet et j'entrai en souriant en repensant aux dernières heures. Le sourire que la détente procurée par le shopping avait fait naître sur mon visage disparut bien vite en voyant le regard de Jarod. A en croire l'ordinateur portable qui reposait devant lui, sur la table, Jarod avait découvert quelque chose et, apparemment, le Centre avait encore fait des siennes.

Je posai mes différents sacs et je m'approchai doucement de lui après avoir fermé la porte.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Son regard m'inquiétait.

« - Que se passe-t-il Jarod ? Tu as découvert quelque chose ? Demandai-je avec une voix douce.

- Oui, articula-t-il avec difficulté. Assieds-toi. »

Cox :

J'entrai dans le bureau de mon nouveau collègue après avoir frappé et en étant bien décidé à lui faire avouer ce qu'il me cachait. J'avais des doutes…

« - Cox, me salua-t-il avec un rictus qu'il voulait faire passer pour un sourire, que me vaut cette visite ?

- J'aimerais savoir une chose, répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

- Si cela concerne une de mes délicieuses secrétaires, je peux aisément vous en faire parvenir une, dit-il en riant, content d'avoir remarqué que mon regard avait légèrement dévié vers le bas du dos d'une des deux jeunes femmes à l'entrée de son bureau.

- Non, cela concerne Mlle Parker, précisai-je tout en le voyant reprendre son sérieux.

- Oui ?

- C'est à cause de vous qu'elle a fuit, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je, sûr de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Me questionna-t-il un peu nerveux, signe que j'avais visé juste.

- Disons que vous n'êtes pas le seul à surprendre les regards qui s'égarent sur les jolies femmes ».

Il ne répondit rien, trop surpris par ce que je venais de lui dire. Il me fit signe de m'assoire et, pendant que je vérifiais si les accoudoirs étaient bien propres, il commença à me raconter ce qui s'était passé dans un parking…

4


	11. Chapter 11

Ethan :

J'ouvris la porte en regardant une dernière fois derrière moi pour vérifier que personne de suspect ne m'ait suivi. Je la refermai après être entré, rassuré de n'avoir aperçu aucun homme en costume sombre qui caractérisait si bien les nettoyeurs du Centre.

Soudain, j'entendis un toussotement. Immédiatement, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Je me demandais qui pouvait connaître cet endroit car Jarod m'avait certifié qu'il était sûr.

Je restai immobile, attendant un mot de celui que je ne pouvais pas voir. Mais rien. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée. De plus, je ne sentais aucune pression dans mon dos qui aurait pu indiquer la présence d'une arme. Ça ne ressemblait pas aux méthodes du Centre alors je me retournai lentement, sans faire de gestes brusques. Après avoir fait demi-tour, je relevai la tête et découvris une jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux châtains et les rayons de soleil que laissaient filtrer les rideaux leurs donnaient des reflets roux. Son visage me semblait familier mais j'étais pourtant sûre de ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais lire l'étonnement.

« - Ethan ? demanda-t-elle avec une lueur dans les yeux qui me rappelait mon frère, Jarod. »

Mlle Parker :

Je m'assis sans protester –même pour la forme- tant le ton de la voix de Jarod m'avait surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma sans avoir trouvé les mots. Il fit cela plusieurs fois. Apparemment, il ne savait pas comment me dire ce qu'il avait trouvé et cela ne me rassurait pas du tout.

« - Jarod, dis-je en laissant mon impatience reprendre le dessus, qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

- …L'identité de la mère du bébé, me répondit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- …Et ? Insistai-je. »

Il sembla hésiter. Il se leva et fit les cent pas devant moi.

« - Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça…le Centre…

- Qu'est-ce que le Centre a encore fait ? Qui est la mère de ce bébé Jarod ? Je veux savoir ! »

Mon ton s'était fait plus dur que je ne le voulais mais le fait que Jarod hésitait tant à me dire quelque chose me rendait un peu nerveuse. Soudain, il s'arrêta, puis se tourna vers moi.

« - Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi le Centre a fait ça…mais sache que j'aie vérifié les résultats plusieurs fois et que l'erreur n'est pas possible…Parker, tu es la mère de cet enfant.

- …Quoi ?...Ce…ce n'est pas possible, dis-je alors que j'étais submergée par tout un tas de questions et que mes mains tremblaient. »

Il les prit dans les siennes mais je les retirai vivement. Assez vivement pour lui rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé dans la limousine à Glasgow puisqu'il baissa la tête, déçu. Je savais que j'avais réagi un peu trop violemment mais je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Il venait de m'annoncer que j'avais un enfant ! Et cet enfant était aux mains du Centre. Comment voulait-il que je réagisse ? Moi-même je ne savais pas comment faire face à la situation. Je savais qu'il voulait m'aider mais… Il recula de quelques pas. Je le savais blessé par mon comportement mais il ne laissait rien paraître, voulant avant tout me montrer qu'il était là pour moi, malgré le douloureux moment que je venais de lui rappeler. Je lui adressai un regard chargé d'excuse mais il ne releva pas la tête alors je sortis du chalet.

A la seconde où je franchis la porte, le froid m'enveloppa. J'avais l'impression qu'il était plus intense que jamais. Tout mon corps tremblait mais je ne pouvais pas faire un seul geste. Alors, je restai là, plongée dans mes pensées.

Jarod :

Comment lui en vouloir après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ? Son geste m'avait blessé mais elle avait besoin d'être seule. Je me rendis alors compte que tout ce que nous avions partagé, depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce chalet, était encore fragile…quand il s'agissait de _nous_. Après tout, certaines choses n'avaient pas été mises au clair depuis Carthis. Des sujets que nous n'avions pas abordé parce que je ne voulais pas la forcer à en parler, surtout en connaissant la raison de sa venue ici…mais peut-être qu'il était temps à présent…non, il lui fallait du temps : elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait un bébé, et prisonnier du Centre qui plus est.

Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête en ce moment, mais j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir pendant son absence tout à l'heure, et je ne savais vraiment pas comment elle allait prendre la suite de la nouvelle.

Je regardai par la fenêtre et la vis à un ou deux mètres à peine de la porte. Elle semblait perdue et…apeurée. Qui ne l'aurait pas été dans sa situation ? Je la vis trembler. Elle était sortie sans remettre son manteau. Je l'attrapai et sortis la rejoindre.

Mlle Parker :

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il était là, derrière moi, et ne semblait pas oser faire un geste. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à bouger. Il s'approcha de moi et me mit mon manteau sur mes épaules. Je fermai les yeux et laissai la chaleur m'envahir. J'en profitais, je la savais éphémère car ce n'était pas de cette chaleur là dont j'avais besoin.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Jarod. J'avais la curieuse impression qu'il ne m'avait pas tout dit mais je ne savais pas si je voulais en savoir davantage. Mais peut-être savait-il où était le…_mon_ bébé ? Ou bien ce que le Centre lui avait fait ? Mais je devais lui dire quelque chose d'abord :

« - …Je suis désolée, lui dis-je en ne détachant pas mon regard du sien.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends.

- Non…je veux dire…pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans la limousine. »

Il me regarda un instant, ne semblant pas tout à fait comprendre ce que je venais de lui dire. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas courant de me voir présenter des excuses. Il me sourit et je sentis la chaleur dont j'avais besoin m'envahir. Cet homme me faisait vivre.

« - Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix…presque timide qui laissait très bien comprendre que j'avais peur d'entendre la suite.

- J'ai étudié toutes les situations possibles, commença-t-il en comprenant que je voulais parler de ce qu'il m'avait annoncé, en reprenant les éléments contenus dans le dossiers et j'en ai peut-être déduit…l'identité du père. »

Ethan :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demandai-je à la place de répondre à la question de la jeune femme.

- Je m'appelle Emily, je suis la sœur de Jarod. »

Bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas le prouver mais elle sortit une photo de sa poche. Sur le papier glacé, la mère de Jarod affichait un sourire chaleureux. En plus, mes voix me disaient que je pouvais avoir confiance en cette jeune femme. Je venais de retrouver ma sœur ! Un sourire dessina sur mes lèvres : j'étais vraiment heureux. J'avais tellement de chose à apprendre d'elle et j'avais tout à connaître d'elle.


	12. Chapter 12

Broots :

Je me lavais les mains puis m'apprêtai à les sécher quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je jetai un coup d'œil et j'eus juste le temps de voir apparaître la silhouette de Cox que déjà je courrai me cacher dans une des cabines. Ma dernière rencontre avec Cox dans les toilettes m'avait laissé de mauvais souvenirs.

J'essayai de rester calme bien que ma respiration se soit accélérée. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache que j'étais là. Je me recroquevillai dans un coin quand une voix s'éleva. C'était Lyle. Décidément ces deux là ne se quittaient plus depuis le retour de Cox ! Je me concentrai sur leur conversation quand j'entendis Cox questionner Lyle à propos du bébé Parker:

« - Qu'est-il devenu ?

- Raines doit le garder précieusement comme dernier atout au cas où sa place au Centre serait compromise, mais c'est aussi un projet qui lui tient à cœur…enfin, si on admet qu'il a un cœur, répondit Lyle.

- Ce serait une bonne chose de savoir où il le cache.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Voyons Lyle, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'avez pas songé à doubler ce cher Raines ! Dit Cox en riant.

- Disons que…ça m'est passé par la tête, mais j'ignore où se trouve le petit, dit Lyle en reprenant un ton sérieux ».

Je les entendis sortir mais je ne bougeai pas. Je n'osai pas faire un bruit de peur qu'ils reviennent et qu'ils s'aperçoivent que j'avais entendu leur conversation.

J'entendis un bruit provenant du plafond. La grille d'aération se souleva et Angelo passa sa tête dans le trou. Il me fit signe de grimper en m'indiquant que c'était la sortie la plus sûre.

Jarod :

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, impatiente de savoir la suite maintenant que j'avais commencé. Je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer. Je redoutais sa réaction, j'avais peur que ça fasse trop d'un coup. Mais elle avait le droit de savoir…il fallait qu'elle sache. Alors je respirai un grand coup et me lançai :

« - J'ai regroupé toutes les informations que nous avons et j'ai relu la copie du dossier que j'ai pris au Centre. Je ne vois qu'une seule possibilité logique, dis-je en espérant qu'elle comprenne où je voulais en venir ».

Elle semblait réfléchir, repenser à ce fameux dossier. C'était ça qui m'avait permis de comprendre. Elle me dévisageait à présent, tentant de trouver un semblant de réponse sur mon visage, et j'espérai bien parvenir à y ancrer cette fameuse réponse. Je ne désirai qu'une chose… ne pas avoir à prononcer des paroles qui suivraient inévitablement un choc pour elle… Et qui instaureraient un malaise entre nous. Malaise que je m'étais évertué à disséminer aux quatre vents...

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne, seule.

Soudain, je vis une lueur de compréhension passer dans son regard : elle savait.

« - Tu veux dire que…commença-t-elle sans finir sa phrase.

- …il se peut que je sois le père, complétai-je ».

Elle ne sembla pas réagir. J'imaginais qu'elle devait faire face à une multitude de questions. Les mêmes qui m'avaient assailli quelques instants auparavant et auxquelles je n'avais malheureusement pas trouvé toutes les réponses.

« - …Raines…Pourquoi ? Dit-elle en passant de la colère à l'abasourdissement ».

Je ne savais pas si c'était un bon signe ou pas qu'elle ne fasse aucune remarque quant au fait que j'étais probablement le père du bébé.

« - Un nouveau projet je suppose. Tu sais à quel point il voulait un enfant qui ait ton sixième sens et mes dons de caméléon. Apparemment, faire l'expérience une fois ne lui a pas suffit. Il a recommencé. Et en faisant passer le bébé pour l'enfant de M.Parker et de Brigitte, personne ne posait de questions…_tu_ ne posais pas de questions, dis-je d'une voix douce pour tenter d'apaiser un peu sa colère et la mienne par la même occasion ».

Mlle Parker :

Dire que j'avais mis au monde cet enfant ! Pas comme une mère le fait habituellement mais c'était dans mes bras qu'il avait pris sa première respiration.

Jarod parlait calmement mais je savais qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement. La famille était quelque chose de si importante pour lui ! Et là, il apprenait qu'il avait un fils quelque part, aux mains du Centre. J'étais bien placée pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait !

Je n'avais rien dit à propos du fait qu'il état sûrement le père de l'enfant parce que, d'une part, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir et , d'autre part, je trouvais ça plutôt rassurant que ça soit lui. J'étais sûre qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner et le laisser aux griffes de Raines mais qu'il en prendrait soin. Et –il aurait sûrement dit encore une fois que je ressemblais à ma mère- c'était aussi ce que je voulais. Je me demandai ce que j'aurais fait si le père avait été Raines, ou même pire…si ça avait été Lyle. Cette idée me répugnait.

J'avais besoin de temps pour encaisser tout ça. En quelques jours, nous étions passés du stade de la souris et du chat à celui de parents du même enfant. Je ne savais pas où tout ça allait nous mener mais j'étais moins effrayée de ce qui m'attendait dans une vie où le bonheur est un minimum présent. Maintenant, j'avais peur pour le…mon…_notre_ bébé. Il était hors de question que le Centre vole une autre vie. Je ne voulais pas que notre enfant grandisse dans cet univers fait de mensonges et d'atrocités. Jarod et moi y avions grandi et nous en avions souffert. Terriblement. Le Centre nous avait tout pris…à part une chose : la complicité –et même plus- qui nous unissait, qui nous avait toujours uni.

Je relevai la tête et vis que Jarod était perdu dans ses pensées. Il devait déjà étudier toutes les situations possibles et tous les moyens pour trouver où l'enfant se trouvait.

Sydney :

J'entendis un bruit métallique derrière moi et, en me retournant, je vis sortir Broots du conduit d'aération précédé d'Angelo. Je le regardai, surpris. Il remercia Angelo qui parti aussitôt et se dirigea vers moi.

« - Sydney, dit-il excité ce qui me laissait penser qu'il avait trouvé ou entendu quelque chose dont il n'était pas censé être au courrant.

- Broots, calmez-vous. Dîtes moi ce qu'il se passe.

- J'étais aux toilettes quand Lyle et Cox sont entrés alors je me suis caché…parce que je ne voulais pas que Cox refasse faire à ma main un petit tour sous le séchoir…, commença-t-il.

- …Broots, le résumé, coupai-je ».

Il sourit, moi aussi. C'était Parker qui lui faisait ce genre de remarque d'habitude.

« - Euh…oui…donc, j'ai les ai entendu parler du bébé Parker. Il semblerait que Raines soit à la base de tout ça, un nouveau projet qui lui permettrait de rester au Centre si quelqu'un essayait de lui prendre sa place, continua-t-il. Et ça n'est pas tout ! On dirait que Lyle et Cox sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde et qu'ils commencent à manigancer quelque chose pour doubler Raines. En tous cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que le bébé les intéresse aussi ».

Je posai mon menton contre mon poing pour réfléchir à la situation. Après quelques secondes, je sortis mon portable : je devais prévenir Parker.

« - Sydney, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- Parker fait des recherches sur cet enfant, dis-je en composant le numéro ».

J'entendis une, puis deux sonneries avant qu'elle ne décroche.

« - Allô, dit-elle, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon quand ça venait d'elle.

- Parker, ici Sydney. Est-ce que ça va?

- Pour vous dire la vérité, je n'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

- Broots a entendu une conversation entre Lyle et Cox. Ils parlaient du bébé...

- Sydney, me coupa-t-elle, vous devez savoir quelque chose à propos de cet enfant…c'est…

- Parker ? Demandai-je, préoccupé.

- …C'est le mien…et sûrement celui de Jarod, m'annonça-t-elle d'une voix qui laissait transparaître ses émotions ».

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, surpris par la nouvelle. Mais après tout, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant venant du Centre. Cette entreprise pouvait aussi bien donner la vie -pour ses propres expériences, cela va sans dire- que la prendre…dans tous les sens du terme.

« - Sydney, reprit-elle en me tirant de mes pensées, il faut que je sache si Raines est derrière tout ça.

- C'était pour ça que je vous appelais ».

Je lui appris l'entretien auquel avait assisté Broots dans les toilettes.

« - Mlle Parker, ça va aller ? Demandai-je, inquiet.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas Sydney, répondit-elle plus par automatisme et par habitude de cacher ses sentiments que pour me répondre réellement ».

Elle raccrocha après avoir prononcé un vague "merci". Je me posais des questions sur ce qu'elle venait de m'annoncer. Comment prenait-elle la nouvelle ? Comment Jarod réagissait-il ? Je connaissais l'importance qu'avait la famille à leurs yeux pour en avoir manqué tous les deux mais j'avais peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose…surtout si cet enfant était la ceinture de sécurité de Raines.

Raines:

Je finissais de rédiger des instructions pour un de mes nettoyeurs quand mon téléphone sonna. Au bout du fil, un homme se présenta comme étant le nouveau directeur du Triumvirat. Il voulait savoir où en était notre projet. Je fulminais intérieurement : c'était _mon_ projet ! Il était hors de question que les Africains s'en emparent. C'était moi qui avais mis tout en place pour que cette naissance soit possible. Mais les dirigeants du Triumvirat ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de l'importance de cet enfant. Il fallait dire qu'ils ignoraient qui était la mère. Je leur avais juste dit le nom du père et à partir de là, ils ne s'étaient plus posés de question : rien ne les intéressait à part le Caméléon. Dommage, c'était probablement ce qui allait me permettre de réaliser mon rêve…

5


	13. Chapter 13

Emily :

Ethan sourit en apprenant la nouvelle. Je cherchais ma famille depuis des années et je retrouvais Ethan par hasard. C'était difficile à croire mais j'avais appris que tout était possible avec Jarod…

« - C'est Jarod qui m'a donné cette adresse pour que j'aie un endroit sûr quand je viens dans la région, expliquai-je.

- C'est la même chose pour moi.

- Jarod essaye toujours de réunir notre famille, constatai-je en souriant alors qu'Ethan me serrait dans ses bras. »

On avait tellement de choses à se dire ! Il enleva sa veste et parcourut l'appartement d'un regard. Puis, il s'installa sur le sofa et m'invita à venir le rejoindre.

« - Parle moi de toi, me demanda-t-il à la fois heureux et impatient.

- Je suis née après l'enlèvement de Jarod et de Kyle et j'ai grandi avec notre père et maman. Je me souviens que nous vivions cachés pour que le Centre ne nous retrouve pas. Ils avaient peur que les mêmes hommes qui avaient enlevé Jarod ne reviennent pour me kidnapper aussi. Mes parents n'ont jamais cessé de chercher leurs deux fils mais un jour, papa n'est pas rentré. On a été séparé pour faire nos recherches et j'ai fini de grandir avec ma mère. Depuis, on se cherche, on se retrouve parfois mais on n'abandonne pas… ».

Il m'écoutait attentivement, buvant chacune de mes paroles. Il avait vraiment envie de me connaître et c'était réciproque. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas dire que je connaissais bien mes frères. Je n'avais même jamais connu Kyle…

Nous continuions à parler, apprenant chacun à connaître l'autre, pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. Bien sur, il venait d'arriver, mais l'ambiance s'était déjà un peu détendue.

Mlle Parker :

J'avançai vers Jarod, un peu hésitante. Il n'avait pas remarqué que je m'approchais. Je dus poser ma main sur son avant-bras pour attirer son attention. Quand son regard s'attacha au mien, je ressentis tout ce qu'il essayait vainement de me cacher. Je lisais mieux en lui qu'en moi-même…mais j'étais aidée cette fois-ci parce que je ressentais exactement la même chose que lui. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent mais aucune larme ne coula. Il ne voulait sûrement pas pleurer devant moi. Et j'étais sûrement la mieux placée pour comprendre.

Il avait mal…_nous_ avions mal d'avoir encore été manipulés et qu'on nous ait à nouveau caché la vérité. Et puis, c'était comme si on nous avait arraché une part de nous même. On souffrait du manque de cet enfant que nous ne connaissions même pas… comme si l'amour que l'on éprouvait pour son enfant apparaissait dès que l'on connaissait son existence. La douleur me fendait le cœur et un nœud se forma dans mon ventre…j'imaginais que Jarod était dans le même état.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je m'approchai davantage de lui, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Il comprit ce que je voulais en un regard alors il ouvrit les bras et je me blottis contre lui. Il passa ses bras dans mon dos. J'enfouis ma tête au creux de son cou, comme pour échapper à la déferlante de sentiments qui faisait rage en mon fort intérieur.

Il me serra plus fort contre lui, cherchant lui aussi du soutien. Nous restions accrochés l'un à l'autre…comme pour nous promettre d'être toujours là pour l'autre. Cette promesse, nous nous l'étions faite il y a longtemps et Jarod l'avait tenu autant qu'il avait pu. Mais moi…

C'était également la promesse que nous n'abandonnerions jamais les recherches pour retrouver cet enfant…_notre_ enfant.

Il desserra son étreinte mais garda mes mains dans les siennes comme pour s'assurer que tout ceci était réel.

Lyle :

J'entrai dans le bureau qu'on avait attribué à Cox en mangeant des nouilles chinoises à l'aide baguettes.

« - J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose, annonçai-je.

- A propos de quoi ? Du bébé, de Jarod ou de Mlle Parker ? demanda-t-il en souriant quand il prononça le dernier nom.

- Sur le bébé, répondis-je un peu trop sèchement pour qu'il ne remarquât pas que quelque chose m'avait gêné. J'ai intercepté une note de Raines pour un de ses fidèles nettoyeurs. L'enfant sera transféré en Afrique ce soir, l'informai-je.

- Au Triumvirat ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Oui, mais Raines n'a pas l'intention de laisser faire ça. Il a prévu de faire faux bond à nos amis africains.

- Et que se passerait-il si l'enfant venait à disparaître avant qu'il n'ait pu doubler le Triumvirat ? dit-il avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. »

Je souris à mon tour, comprenant que nous avions là l'opportunité d'éliminer « papa Raines » de la partie…peut-être même définitivement.

Sydney :

J'entendis Lyle s'approcher de la porte du bureau de Cox. Avant qu'il n'ouvre, je me cachai dans un autre couloir duquel je vis l'homme sans pouce se diriger vers un ascenseur.

Je le surveillais depuis que j'avais appris ce qu'il avait fait à Parker. Je n'avais pas touché Lyle pour le moment mais s'il faisait un seul faux pas… La colère montait en moi. Je me sentais impuissant face à lui pour le moment. Un tel individu –encore fallait-il prouver qu'il en était un !- aurait dû être enfermé depuis longtemps. Oui, l'enfermement, synonyme de lente et douloureuse agonie quand on avait rien à quoi s'accrocher…

C'était en sortant du labo de simulations que je l'avais aperçu, tournant au bout d'un couloir. J'avais décidé de le suivre et il m'avait mené jusqu'au bureau de l'empailleur. J'étais sur le point de partir quand Lyle avait annoncé fièrement à son complice qu'il avait du nouveau sur le bébé Parker. J'avais donc entendu toute leur conversation et il fallait maintenant que je prévienne Parker et Jarod.

Jarod :

« - Il y a au moins une bonne chose : cet enfant a des parents qui l'aiment et qui feront tout pour le retrouver, dis-je pour tenter de réconforter Parker.

- J'admire ton optimisme Jarod, me dit-elle dans un sourire franc, mais après ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant un air grave.

- Après ? Répétai-je, peu sûr d'avoir compris le sens de sa question. »

Oh bien sur, j'avais une petite idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire mais ça m'étonnait qu'elle évoque _ce_ sujet d'elle-même. Alors je décidai de la laisser parler.

« - Oui après, reprit-elle un peu plus nerveuse, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Si jamais on retrouve l'enfant…

- On le retrouva, affirmai-je. »

Elle me fusilla du regard pour l'avoir coupée. Je me promis de la laisser finir avant de dire quoi que se soit d'autre pour ne pas subir davantage les foudres « parkeriennes ».

« - Si on retrouve l'enfant, je ne me vois pas fuir le Centre toute ma vie ! Et puis, même si ce problème était résolu, comment veux-tu que je sois une bonne mère ? Finit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix. »

Elle avait peur et c'était compréhensible. Sa vie changeait du jour au lendemain alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé. De plus, je savais qu'elle aimait cet enfant : c'était son fils ! Mais elle avait un grand problème avec le bonheur : elle en avait peur. Je le savais pour en avoir fait les frais. Et elle venait d'apprendre l'existence d'un –autre, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser- être qui pouvait la rendre heureuse, alors tout ceci la terrorisait.

« - Parker, commençai-je en cherchant mes mots, je sais ce que tu ressens par rapport à tout ça. Tu as peur d'être heureuse, dis-je en voyant l'agacement qu'elle éprouvait à être si transparente pour moi, et ce que tu éprouves pour cet enfant t'effraie parce que c'est une immense joie…même si tu ne t'y attendais pas.

- Il n'y a pas de doutes, dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence, c'est bien Sydney qui t'a élevé !...Et lui ? Comment va-t-il grandir avec une mère qui travaille pour une société qui a commis les pires atrocités et qui pourchasse le père dans le faux espoir qu'un jour elle sera libre ! »

Elle en voulait au Centre, bien sûr, mais elle était aussi en colère contre elle-même, s'en voulant de ne pas pouvoir se sortir de cette situation…d'avoir peur de ce qui l'attendait s'il elle s'en sortait.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, mais elle essuya rageusement les petites perles d'eau salée imprudentes qui franchissaient les derniers murs de protection qu'elle s'était construits. Elle venait d'avouer une chose importante : sa vie était un enfer et la peur du bonheur l'empêchait d'en changer.

« - Et si cette femme arrêtait définitivement de pourchasser le père de son enfant, ne remettait plus jamais les pieds au Centre et décidait, par la même occasion, de suivre cet homme ? Demandai-je sur un ton innocent. »

Je savais que ça faisait beaucoup de changements d'un coup mais je gardais espoir. Après tout, je n'avais pas eu droit à un tête à tête avec son arme et elle n'avait jamais parlé de me ramener au Centre depuis qu'elle était ici.

Mlle Parker :

Je souris devant son air de gamin. Je me demandais comment il pouvait garder son âme d'enfant alors qu'il pouvait être si sombre et si mystérieux par moment.

Je réfléchis à sa proposition pour la énième fois depuis que j'étais arrivée ici. Mais je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire. Il avait raison, je le savais mais…tout le bonheur auquel j'avais eu droit dans ma vie m'avait été repris de façon cruelle et…mortelle pour les personnes concernées. Mais, même si j'avais su résister à Jarod toutes ces années, je me demandais si j'avais encore envie de lutter contre ce que je ressentais.

« - Cela n'enlève rien à la peur, fis-je remarquer pour voir sa réaction.

- Tu sembles apprécier mes bras ces derniers temps, je pourrais continuer à te réconforter et à te rassurer, me répondit-il le plus simplement du monde. »

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et me perdis un instant dans son regard d'un noir réconfortant. Puis, je souris, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il venait de gagner le petit jeu auquel nous nous adonnions depuis son évasion. Mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre de mon lot de consolation…

5


	14. Chapter 14

Raines :

Il y avait trois nettoyeurs dans mon bureau auxquels je donnais des ordres pour ce soir. L'enfant devait être transféré au Triumvirat pour qu'il devienne leur projet. Mais je ne les laisserai pas faire. C'est moi qui en avais eu l'idée et c'est encore moi qui avais tout fait pour que sa réalisation soit possible alors, il n'était pas question que les Africains me le prennent. C'était pour ça que j'avais tout prévu pour la soirée. Quand les représentants du Triumvirat arriveront, l'enfant sera déjà loin, en sécurité dans un endroit qui leur sera inconnu.

Il ne me restait plus que deux ou trois choses à mettre en place avant que tout soit prêt. Ces trois nettoyeurs feraient tout en attendant que je les rejoigne auprès du gamin.

Emily :

Je nous avais préparé du chocolat chaud. A mon grand étonnement, Ethan n'en avait jamais bu durant son enfance. Il m'avait fait comprendre que ça n'était pas le genre de boissons qu'on donnait à quelqu'un qui était plutôt considéré comme un projet que comme un enfant…ou un être humain tout simplement.

Il m'avait raconté ce qui lui était arrivé. Je lui avais demandé de m'en dire le plus possible pour savoir ce qu'avait subi mes trois frères pendant leur captivité. Mais, j'étais sûre qu'il ne m'avait pas tout dit en détail pour me protéger des atrocités du Centre. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures que nous nous connaissions et il se comportait déjà comme un frère avec moi. Il voulait m'épargner tout ça mais j'avais vu tant de douleur, de souffrance et de tristesse dans son regard…

Ethan :

Cette jeune femme…ma sœur…était rayonnante. Elle considérait qu'elle était celle qui avait le moins souffert dans notre famille. Mais elle avait mal, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Malgré cela, elle souriait et avait une étincelle de joie dans son regard. J'aimais croire que c'était un peu grâce à ma présence. Elle était pleine de vie et j'avais reconnu en elle la même détermination que Jarod : elle n'abandonnerait jamais ses recherches.

Elle m'avait confié qu'elle n'avait pas revu sa mère depuis quelques mois. Avant de partir, elle lui avait vaguement parlé d'une île au large de l'Ecosse… Je comprenais sa tristesse. Après tout, sa mère était la personne qu'elle connaissait le mieux dans la famille.

On s'était raconté nos histoires en apprenant à connaître l'autre. Emily m'apprenait différentes choses sur la vie "normale" et tenait parfaitement son rôle de grande sœur.

Sydney :

Après avoir vérifier que personne ne pouvait m'entendre et avoir mis Broots au courant de ma découverte, je composai le numéro de Parker :

« - Quoi ? Dit-elle en décrochant, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Ici Sydney, commençai-je à voix basse ».

Mlle Parker :

Une douleur me transperça le crâne et j'eus l'impression que des dizaines de voix résonnaient dans ma tête. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux. Mauvaise idée. Les murs tournaient autour de moi et le sol tanguait sous mes pieds. Je me dirigeai alors vers le sofa. Jarod, qui avait dû remarquer mon état, m'aida à m'allonger et récupéra mon portable que j'avais probablement laissé tomber.

J'entendis Sydney prononcer plusieurs fois mon nom à travers le combiné alors Jarod reprit la conversation tout en passant une de ses mains sur mon front. Il savait sûrement que mon instinct naturel était la cause de mon malaise soudain.

Je n'entendis pas ce que Jarod dit à Sydney car mes voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Je pris donc soin de me calmer et de contrôler ma respiration, comme Sydney me l'avait appris. Petit à petit, une seule voix se fit claire alors que les autres disparaissaient les unes après les autres. Je reconnus celle de ma mère. Elle me demandait de protéger l'enfant.

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis le visage de Jarod au dessus du mien. Apparemment, il avait raccroché. Il me regardait d'un air préoccupé. Il était inquiet pour moi. Il s'assit près de moi sur le sofa et pris mes mains dans les siennes. Depuis notre dernière conversation, l'ambiance s'était encore plus détendue. Je le laissais faire des choses, comme m'embrasser sur le front ou me prendre les mains, qui lui aurait valu de sérieux ennuis il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

« - Ce sont tes voix ? Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui, dis-je en passant une main sur sa joue pour le rassurer. Elles me demandent de protéger notre enfant.

- Sydney vient justement de m'apprendre que le petit serait transféré ce soir au Triumvirat. Mais il ne sait pas où il est retenu.

- Dans la maison de campagne de Raines, dis-je soudainement. Les voix, répondis-je à la question muette de Jarod qui voulait savoir comment j'étais au courant ».

Cox :

Lyle ouvrit la porte car je ne voulais pas poser les mains sur la poignée. Je n'avais pas confiance en sa propreté. Nous entrâmes et découvrîmes les grandes pièces en bois. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une des chambres après avoir grimpé les quelques marches qui menaient à l'étage.

Nous étions venus seuls pour être plus le discret possible et les trois nettoyeurs qui gardaient la maison n'avaient pas été un problème. Lyle avait même été déçu qu'un peu de sang ne soit pas versé…

On entendit des pleurs caractéristiques d'un bébé qui provenaient de la pièce sur notre droite. Voilà pourquoi je n'aimais pas les enfants : quand ils ne pleuraient pas pour avoir leur maman, c'était parce qu'ils avaient faim ! Je vis Lyle lever les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, il partageait mon avis.

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre et surprit Raines. L'homme sans pouce donna un coup à son cher papa à la base de la nuque et ce dernier tomba, inconscient. J'attachai ses mains au montant du lit et je liai ses pieds pour être sûr qu'il ne nous fausserait pas compagnie. De plus, il serait sans doute plus distrayant de savoir l'actuel directeur du Centre –plus pour longtemps à mon avis- entre les mains des dirigeants du Triumvirat après un échec que de le tuer maintenant. Et puis, cela permettait de garder intact le couvre lit. Il fallait avouer qu'une tâche aurait été très mal venue sur un tissu de cette qualité.

Je sortis un mouchoir d'une de mes poches et m'essuyai les mains. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir acheté assez de gants au cuir. J'avais utilisé ma dernière paire hier. Et je préférai prendre des précautions avec Raines, je ne savais pas où il était allé ni ce qu'il avait fait. Bien sûr, un mouchoir ne valait pas un de mes fidèles savons mais cela me garantissait un minimum de propreté en attendant mieux.

Je me retournai et vis Lyle s'approcher d'un parc pour enfant. Les cris du gamin avaient redoublé comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il était en danger. Il était temps de poser les questions auxquelles Lyle avait refusé de répondre jusque là :

« - Pourquoi cet enfant a-t-il tant d'importance et pour Raines, et pour le Triumvirat ?

- C'est le fils de Jarod, m'annonça-t-il, fier de son effet de surprise. Raines a toujours voulu s'occupé du projet Caméléon mais pas avec n'importe quel sujet.

- Il voulait Jarod, compris-je.

- Oui…mais il ne s'est pas contenté de ça. Il a voulu un enfant encore plus exceptionnel –comme si Jarod était exceptionnel, murmura-t-il avec une pointe de jalousie-. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ma chère sœur possède un sixième sens, un instinct naturel.

- Elle entend des voix. Raines a fait naître un enfant de Jarod et Mlle Parker, dis-je après quelques secondes de silence. Je suppose que la couverture était M. Parker et Brigitte, dis-je en me remémorant la grossesse de la mangeuse de sucette et l'incapacité de M. Parker à avoir des enfants.

- Même si cela a été fait en laboratoire, ça me dégoûte : Parker…et Jarod, dit-il en grimaçant ».

Je comprenais son écoeurement et partageais donc son point de vue.

A présent, avec ces explications, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Lyle avait affiché tant de motivation pour retrouver le môme. Tout comme il aurait dû assurer sa place à Raines, l'enfant nous assurait dorénavant un pouvoir plus important au Centre.

4


	15. Chapter 15

Jarod :

Je m'approchai lentement de Parker. Elle avait l'air troublé. Elle était à la fois inquiète pour notre enfant et avait peur de se retrouver face à Lyle. C'était compréhensible après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Je lui pris les mains. C'était devenu comme une sorte de rituel entre nous depuis qu'elle était ici. Cela nous rassurait de savoir que l'autre était présent. De plus, ça symbolisait notre réconciliation, puisque c'était ce même geste qu'elle avait refusé dans la limousine plusieurs semaines auparavant. Le fait qu'elle ne retire plus ses mains des miennes à présent me rendait heureux. Elle sourit en devinant probablement ce à quoi je pensais. Elle approcha son visage du mien et je me perdis dans l'océan de ses yeux. Rien n'aurait pu nous interrompre à ce moment là, même pas un thé venu d'une certaine île écossaise. Je réduis encore la distance qui séparait nos deux visages jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Le baiser que nous échangeâmes était plein de douceur, de tendresse et d'amour. Tout ce que nous avions très peu eu jusqu'à présent et dont nous avions besoin.

Nous nous séparâmes à regrets mais il était temps de rendre une petite visite à Raines et de sauver notre enfant du Centre et du Triumvirat.

Lyle :

J'observais l'enfant qui s'était caché entre un ours en peluche plus grand que lui et un tas de morceaux d'un jeu de construction –Raines offrait des jouets aux enfants maintenant ?- dans la parc. Ce gamin était mon neveu mais je ne me sentais pas l'âme d'un gentil tonton.

Je tournai la tête et vis Cox vérifier si le couvre-lit était fraîchement lavé avant de s'y assoire. J'aillai le prévenir qu'il était temps de partir quand la porte de la chambre –que Cox avait refermée- s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Dans l'embrasure se trouvait l'éternel fugitif, arme au poing. Et, à côté de lui, légèrement en retrait, une sublime vision s'offrait à moi.

Ethan :

Emily et moi parlions encore. On s'entendait bien et elle me racontait plusieurs anecdotes de ses années au lycée. Soudain, j'entendis un écho dans ma tête. C'était un des signes annonciateurs ; mes voix allaient me dire quelque chose. Alors, d'un geste, je fis signe à Emily de rester silencieuse et je me concentrai sur la voix principale. J'avais l'habitude de leur présence dans ma tête et je savais à présent bien les écouter et les rendre plus claires.

« - L'enfant est en danger…protège l'enfant ».

Je répétai ces mots à Emily à qui j'avais déjà parlé de ce qui m'avait amené ici.

« - Mais…, commença-t-elle ».

Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Les voix m'indiquèrent une adresse et me pressèrent d'y aller.

Jarod :

Nous étions entrés par surprise et apparemment Lyle et Cox ne nous attendaient pas. Je leur ordonnai de faire glisser leurs armes jusqu'à moi. Ils n'obéirent pas tout de suite alors je dirigeai mon arme vers Lyle en essayant de contrôler mon irrésistible envie de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux pour ce qu'il avait fait à Parker. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil vers elle et la vis reprendre un peu d'assurance. J'étais rassuré.

« - Soeurette, j'aurais préféré te revoir en tête à tête. Dommage que tu aies amené ton petit ami, dit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'aurais pas dû amener le tiens, l'entendis-je répondre alors qu'elle désignait Cox du regard ».

Lyle ne sut quoi répondre. Elle lui avait cloué le bec. Ça faisait du bien de voir Parker comme ça. J'adorais ces répliques…quand elles ne m'étaient pas destinées.

Je réprimai un sourire alors que j'en vis un carnassier se dessiner sur les lèvres de Parker qui s'avançait au milieu de la pièce, menaçant Cox de son éternel Smith&Wesson.

« - Vos armes, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte et sur un ton sans appel ».

Les deux hommes en face de nous obéirent cette fois ci. Alors que je récupérai leurs armes, je vis deux personnes par la fenêtre. Un homme brun et une femme aux cheveux bruns éclairés de reflets roux marchaient vite en regardant tout autour d'eux. Je les reconnus comme étant Ethan et Emily. Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient tant j'étais heureux de les revoir. Ethan leva la tête et m'aperçut. En une fraction de seconde, il m'indiqua qu'ils étaient tous les deux là pour nous aider.

Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers Parker qui avait reculé pour tenir en joue Cox et Lyle, pendant que je ramassais leurs armes. En arrivant à sa hauteur, je lui confiai mon arme qu'elle pointa directement sur l'empailleur, qui la dévorait du regard, le temps que j'aille m'assurer qu'ils n'étaient plis armés. Je profitai de l'occasion pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille :

« - Ethan et Emily sont ici. Ils vont nous aider, dis-je à voix basse en sachant que Parker ne laisserait paraître aucune émotion ».

Mlle Parker :

La dernière fois que je m'étais trouvée face à Lyle, j'avais à peine su me défendre. Il faut dire que cette fois-ci, j'avais retrouvé le secret des mes petites répliques bien cassantes, et je savais que la présence du p'tit génie à mes côté y était pour quelque chose. Il me rassurait.

Jarod s'éloigna de moi et commença à fouiller l'empailleur et le cannibale –fine équipe !-.

« - Tu sembles t'être remise de notre petit aparté dans le parking, ne pu s'empêcher de dire Lyle ».

Je bouillonnais à l'intérieur mais je ne laissais rien paraître puisque je m'attendais à ce genre de remarques de sa part. Jarod semblait se contrôler aussi. Je savais à quel point il s'était senti coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire pour moi le soir où Lyle… mais quand il vit Cox sourire à la réplique de son complice, mon p'tit génie lui donna un coup de point dans le ventre. J'avais rarement vu Jarod dans cet état. Cela m'impressionnait et m'effraya presque. Quoique j'en pense, il y avait bien des facettes que Jarod ne m'avait jamais montrées, qu'il dissimulait. Elles étaient si effacées, si ténues… Mais elles étaient tout de même là. Il avait un côté sombre en lui qui recelait de nombreux secrets auxquels il n'avait pas fait allusion en ma présence. Ou alors, il avait eu très peur pour moi, de ce qui aurait pu m'arriver.

Cox se plia de douleur alors Jarod en profita pour l'attacher sur le lit à côté de Raines et finit de le fouiller. Je remarquai le sourire de Lyle qui se moquait de son collègue. Je fis signe à Jarod sans que le cannibale de service ne le remarque. C'est alors que j'entendis un bruit derrière moi.

Par crainte que ce soit des nettoyeurs de Raines, je braquai une de mes armes sur la porte de chambre qui s'ouvrait. Je vis alors apparaître Ethan.

« - J'espérais un meilleur accueil, dit-il en me souriant ».

Je lui souris en retour.

« - Comme c'est touchant, dit Lyle, faussement enjoué ».

Derrière Ethan, se tenait une jeune femme : Emily. Je la reconnus grâce à la lueur de malice présente dans ses yeux –comme dans ceux de Jarod- ; et ce malgré la peur qu'elle devait ressentir face à la situation. Ethan lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'au petit parc. Ils croisèrent Jarod qui était très heureux de les revoir. Bien sûr, il ne laissait rien paraître, mais je le connaissais et je pouvais très facilement deviner la joie qui l'avait envahi.

« - Ne serait-ce pas la jolie journaliste qui est malheureusement passé par la fenêtre de son bureau et s'est miraculeusement volatilisée de l'hôpital ? Dit Lyle en la dévorant du regard pour lui faire peur ».

Jarod ne pu résister davantage. C'en était trop pour lui. Il le frappa deux fois au ventre en disant, la première fois, "pour Parker", et la seconde, "pour Emily".

Pendant ce temps, Emily et Ethan s'étaient approchés de l'enfant. Mon frère l'avait pris dans ses bras et ses pleurs avaient tout de suite cessé. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jarod qui avait ligoté Lyle entre Cox et Raines –tableau amusant !- et je vis qu'il était attendri par la scène : son frère tenait notre fils dans ses bras et sa sœur jouait avec le petit. Un sourire éclaira le visage de tout le monde.

Mes voix se firent entendre dans ma tête :

« - L'enfant est sauvé, m'entendis-je dire en même temps qu'Ethan ».

Je m'approchai alors du petit garçon et le regardai vraiment depuis que j'étais entrée dans la pièce. Il avait les cheveux bruns comme Jarod et moi. Il avait hérité de mes yeux bleus mais, malgré son très jeune âge, je décelais déjà cette malice propre à Jarod dans son regard. Je le pris dans mes bras et il trouva naturellement sa place alors que je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre avec lui. Il posa sa tête contre ma poitrine et s'endormit presque instantanément.

Jarod s'approcha de nous. Il serra sa sœur dans ses bras pis fit de même avec Ethan. Ensuite, il s'approcha de moi et me donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Enfin, il regarda tendrement notre petit garçon. Il lui donna un bisou sur sa joue rosée et encore humide par les larmes qu'il avait versées quelques minutes auparavant.

« - Génial ! Vous attendrez que je ne sois plus là pour nous refaire les scènes de "Notre belle famille !" Lança Lyle.

Raines :

J'ouvris les yeux. La douleur dans mon cou me laissait supposer que quelqu'un m'avait assommé. Je voulus me lever mais je m'aperçus alors que je ne pouvais bouger ni mes mains, ni mes pieds. Celui qui m'avait attaché là allait le payer très cher !

Je tournai la tête et vis que Lyle et Cox étaient sur le lit, à côté de moi, ligotés eux aussi. Je regardai ensuite devant moi. Mlle Parker tenait mon projet dans ses bras et Jarod était avec elle. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Ça n'était pas que je croyais à ces prophéties mais les Zoulous, eux, y croyaient et il m'avait prévenu que si Jarod et Mlle Parker étaient réunis, ça serait la fin de Centre. Même si je ne croyais pas en ces balivernes, j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait pour les séparer au cours de toutes ces années, tout comme M. Parker

Ce que le Triumvirat ignorait, c'était que l'enfant n'était pas seulement le fils de Jarod mais également celui de Mlle Parker. Les Africains m'avaient dit que si un tel enfant naissait et que ses parents le retrouvaient, le Centre ne serrait pas le seul à être détruit. Tout ça à cause d'une histoire d'élu… Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressé à ce que racontait les rouleaux. Je regrettai à ce moment là l'absence de M. Parker. Lui en savait beaucoup plus que moi à ce sujet…

6


	16. Chapter 16

Parker :

Je vis que Raines avait repris conscience et qu'il nous observait. Je le signalai à Jarod d'un regard quand Raines tourna la tête vers Cox et Lyle.

« - J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous messieurs ! Les Africains croient tellement à ce qui est écrit sur les rouleaux que…, dit-il, excédé ».

Il s'arrêta de parler, signe qu'il en avait trop dit. Toute cette histoire avait donc un lien avec les rouleaux Mais je ne comprenais pas comment un petit être si fragile et si innocent pouvait être lié aux atrocités du Triumvirat, du Centre et de Carthis.

« - Pourquoi m'avoir assommé, Lyle ? Demanda Raines précipitamment comme pour cacher sa boulette.

- C'est en train de devenir une épidémie et puis vous savez comment ça fonctionne au Centre : c'est tous pour un et tous pour moi, répondit le cannibale.

- Désolé d'interrompre votre touchante conversation de père et de fils, commença Jarod, sarcastique, mais j'aurais besoin d'un sourire, dit-il en sortant un appareil photo instantané de je ne sais où ».

Je m'empêchai d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête des trois hommes et Jarod profita de ce moment pour prendre une photo. Les trois complices ne réagirent que quand ils prirent le flash dans les yeux. Jarod nous montra son cliché, aussi fier qu'un enfant qui a réussi à faire sa bêtise. Je vis Ethan et Emily sourire en voyant leur frère et la photo. Jarod sorti ensuite un marqueur noir de sa poche –il avait tout prévu !- et écrivit quelques mots sur le bas de la photo. Il du lire l'interrogation dans mon regard car il lu ce qu'il avait écrit : "Liberté". Il accrocha ensuite son chef-d'œuvre –car on pouvait le nommer ainsi tant le cliché était réussi- sur une des tables de chevet de façon à ce que les membres du Triumvirat le voient immédiatement. Jarod recula de quelques pas et admira son travail en recevant des regards haineux de la part des trois sujets de sa –bon d'accord, de notre- moquerie.

Soudain Lyle posa son regard sur moi. L'amusement qu'avait fait naître la photo de Jarod s'évanouit très vite pour laisser place à un dégoût et à un malaise grandissant. Il me détaillait de la tête aux pieds en laissant son regard vagabonder sur tout mon corps. Je sentis Jarod s'approcher de moi plus que je ne le vis puisque je ne pouvais pas décrocher mon regard de Lyle. Je savais que Jarod avait ressenti mon malaise et qu'il voulait m'aider, mais il était hors de question que je sois la belle demoiselle en détresse qui attend que son prince charmant ne vienne la sauver une seconde fois. Surtout que j'avais cloué le bec de Lyle tout à l'heure, alors il me suffisait juste de recommencer. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire à cet instant là à cause de….son regard sur moi.

Je mis le petit garçon dans les bras de Jarod et m'approchai du lit d'une démarche qui devait paraître assurée, après avoir capté toute l'attention de Lyle. Il souriait, mais plus pour longtemps.

« - Il fallait le dire si tu préférais un lit au parking souterrain soeurette, dit-il tout sourire.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi Lyle, tu serais mort depuis longtemps, répliquai-je le plus calmement du monde.

- Brrr ! C'est fou ce que j'ai peur ! Tu n'as même pas été capable de te défendre la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

- Peut-être, mais, aujourd'hui, c'est toi et tes deux copains qui allez subir les foudres du Triumvirat. Commence à faire fonctionner ton imagination, tu en auras besoin pour te sortir de là ! Lançai-je en souriant ».

Je m'éloignai du lit et allai rejoindre le reste du petit groupe quand Jarod déclara qu'il était temps de partir.

« - Peut-être que Raines a caché des documents importants ici puisqu'il était sûr qu'on ne le trouverait pas à cet endroit, fis-je remarquer.

- On n'a pas le temps Parker, les hommes du Triumvirat vont arriver, prévint-il ».

Jarod :

Elle ne m'écouta pas, évidemment. C'était Parker tout de même ! Si elle n'avait pas été têtue sur ce coup là, j'aurais sans doute pensé qu'elle allait moins bien que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. C'est donc exaspéré que je la vis commencer la fouille de la pièce. Jugeant qu'on sortirait plus vite d'ici si tout le monde s'y mettait, Ethan et Emily se mirent également à la recherche de documents. Voyant qu'ils écoutaient beaucoup ce que je disais, je les imitai ! Au bout de quelques minutes, Emily sortit une dizaine de dossiers d'un compartiment secret du secrétaire de la pièce voisine. J'en ouvris un et reconnus toute une série de tests faits sur le petit bonhomme que je tenais dans mes bras.

« - Il faut y aller maintenant, dis-je en redonnant le dossier à ma sœur ».

Tout le monde me suivit cette fois-ci.

Lyle :

Cet imbécile qui me servait de père avait mis Parker et Jarod sur la voie des rouleaux. Moi qui croyais que j'allais enfin me débarrasser de ma jumelle… Mais maintenant, j'étais sûr que Parker n'allait pas laisser passer cette information. Ce qui m'embêtait le plus, c'était que Jarod aurait alors plus l'occasion d'être près d'elle. Si seulement le Centre avait tué Parker, lorsqu'il était encore temps, en bonne et due forme –un suicide dans un ascenseur par exemple- tout aurait été plus simple pour moi. Mais non ! Le Triumvirat croyait aux prophéties que contenaient les rouleaux alors ils avaient préféré la garder en vie. Merveilleux résultat ! Même si je pensais qu'il aurait été dommage de ne pas la connaître, tout aurait été plus facile…peut-être même que le Centre aurait déjà remis le rat de laboratoire dans sa cage.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne fallait pas qu'elle découvre tous les secrets que révèlent les rouleaux sinon, c'est le Centre qui en subira les conséquences…

Emily :

Nous étions arrivés sans problème jusqu'au chalet de Jarod. Là, il nous avait fait faire le tour du propriétaire et nous avait montré nos chambres. Mlle Parker avait déposé son fils sur le sofa puis lui avait mis une couverture sur les épaules. Ethan et Jarod classaient les dossiers quand Jarod s'étais levé et s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre après nous avoir regardé discrètement un par un. Je vis que Mlle Parker le regardait. Je ne la connaissais pas mais j'aurai parié qu'elle voulait aller le rejoindre. Et, avec ce que j'avais remarqué entre eux, j'étais presque sûr que Jarod avait besoin d'elle en ce moment. J'avançai vers elle et lui dis :

« Allez le voir, je reste avec votre fils ».

Elle me regarda pendant quelques secondes. Elle murmura un petit "merci", passa la main dans les cheveux du petit garçon comme si elle l'avait toujours fait et se leva.

Parker :

Emily avait raison, il fallait que j'aille voir Jarod. Il s'était levé sans rien dire et, quand il m'avait regardée quelques secondes, j'avais vu de la tristesse dans ses yeux. J'arrivais dans son dos. Il observait le ciel. Après un regard circulaire sur la pièce, je devinais ce qu'avait Jarod. Mais en parler lui ferait du bien alors j'allais attendre qu'il se décide.

Après deux ou trois minutes passées dans le silence, il s'assit sur le large rebord en bois de la fenêtre et m'invita à faire de même. Une fois que je fus assise, il regarda à nouveau chaque personne présentes dans la pièce.

« - Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Kyle devrait être avec nous ce soir, murmura-t-il d'une voix plein de tristesse.

- Je sais Jarod. Mais regarde, Emily et Ethan sont là et vous avez beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier Kyle mais ne laisse pas la tristesse te faire oublier Emily et Ethan, dis-je d'une voix douce en lui prenant les mains ».

Je m'aperçus que ça ne me ressemblait pas. Depuis quand j'aidais les autres quand il s'agissait de leurs sentiments ? C'était Jarod qui faisait ça d'habitude, c'était vraiment le monde à l'envers !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jarod : il venait, lui aussi, de s'apercevoir de l'inversement de la situation.

« - Aucun commentaire, m'empressai-je de dire avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche ».

Son sourire s'élargit. C'est qu'il se moquait ouvertement de moi en plus !

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le petit garçon assoupi sur le sofa.

« - Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Raines à propos des rouleaux ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, apparemment il y aurait un lien avec notre fils.

- Je ne comprends pas. Le Centre et le Triumvirat savent pourtant que les rouleaux sont au fond de l'océan alors qu'elle importance maintenant ? Demandai-je en espérant véritablement avoir une réponse ».

Jarod :

Je ne fus pas surpris de sa question. Après tout, il était rare que Parker soit informer de tous les petits secrets du Centre, mais là…Elle avait quand même été utilisée pour retrouver les rouleaux. C'était donc le moment de lui dire ce que j'avais fait d'autre depuis notre retour de Carthis et pendant un mois de silence.

« - Je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis un mois parce que je faisais des recherches sur les rouleaux. Cela m'a prit tout mon temps…

- Même plus le temps d'appeler au beau milieu de la nuit ? Me coupa-t-elle ».

Elle m'en voulait ?

« - J'avais aussi besoin de prendre du recul…par rapport à l'épisode Carthis, répondis-je, pris au dépourvu par sa question.

- Je vois… Et tes recherches ? Continua-t-elle.

- J'ai pu situer à peu près l'endroit où les rouleaux étaient tombés à l'eau et me procurer la carte des courants marins…

- La version courte, dit-elle en me stoppant en faisant des signes avec ses mains ».

Broots devait lui manquer.

« - Je crois que les rouleaux sont au Maroc, annonçai-je.

- Tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu veux les détails ? Dis-je pour la taquiner.

- Très drôle Jarod ! Répondit-elle faussement enjouée.

- Je suis allé au Maroc pendant deux semaines. J'ai rencontré un homme qui m'a dit avoir vu les rouleaux sur une plage, dis-je en attendant sa réaction. Il n'a pas vu de corps près d'eux, ajoutai-je en devinant sa question muette ».

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire triste, puis elle reprit:

« - Et les rouleaux sont toujours là-bas ?

- Il y a de grandes chances que oui mais… ».

Parker:

Il ne finit pas sa phrase alors je suivis son regard. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le petit homme qui dormait paisiblement. Je savais à quoi Jarod pensait : il voulait profiter de sa famille et était fatigué de courir derrière les secrets du Centre. Bien sur, il n'abandonnerait pas sa course pour la Vérité, mais il avait besoin d'une sorte de pause…et j'étais bien placée pour comprendre.

« - Tu as raison ; profitons de leur présence ! Dis-je en me levant ».

J'allai me diriger vers Ethan quand une main me retint.

« - Merci, me dit Jarod en me regardant droit dans les yeux ».

Je lui souris sincèrement, passai une main sur sa joue comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde et allai rejoindre Ethan.

6


	17. Chapter 17

Inconnu :

J'observais le coucher de soleil sur la côte marocaine depuis le petit village dans lequel j'avais été recueilli il y a quelques semaines. Au début, la population locale ne s'approchait pas de moi. Les gens évitaient mon chemin lorsqu'ils me croisaient. Mon arrivée semblait les avoir perturbés. Mais, depuis quelques jours, un jeune habitant du village m'aidait dans mes recherches sur les manuscrits. Ce jeune homme savait où était son intérêt.

Cependant, j'avais remarqué la présence d'hommes étrangers au village. Mon jeune compagnon m'avait appris que ces hommes étaient également sur la trace des rouleaux. D'après lui, ils venaient d'une organisation qui s'était installée plus au sud de l'Afrique. Le Triumvirat aurait-il déjà envoyé des hommes dans ce petit village côtier marocain ?

Parker :

Assise sur le canapé à côté d'Emily, je voyais mon fils s'endormir sur mes genoux. Jarod s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il était père, il avait une lueur dans le regard qui le rendait attendrissant. Encore plus que lorsqu'il faisait cette mine à laquelle il était difficile de résister.

Il était là, devant moi, avec un bout de chou de 2 ans tout contre lui. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas toute sa famille autour de lui, mais son frère et sa sœur étaient là, près de lui. Et il y avait son fils…notre fils. Je souris en le voyant s'éloigner doucement pour aller le coucher dans la petite chambre. Pendant ce temps, j'avais montré les chambres à Emily et à Ethan.

Je rejoignis la petite chambre quand je vis Jarod en fermer la porte.

« - Il s'est endormi, chuchota-t-il en m'emmenant dans le salon ».

Il prit place face à la fenêtre et observa un instant les étoiles.

« - Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je suis heureux, dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Et je suis content que tu sois là, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence tout en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

- C'est pareil pour moi. Depuis que… Depuis ce qui s'est passé dans le parking, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis. Tout se mélange un peu dans ma tête… Mais, le petit est vraiment adorable et je suis heureuse qu'il ne soit plus entre les mains de Raines et qu'il ait une chance de grandir loin du Centre…pas comme nous.

- J'ai toujours cru possible qu'on pourrait avoir une vie normale, dit-il en intensifiant son regard sur moi.

- Avec un génie pour père et une mère qui entend des voix et qui voit des fantômes ? Demandai-je en souriant ».

Il sourit à son tour. Il porta un de mes mains à sa bouche et dit en s'inclinant:

« - Si Mademoiselle veut bien me suivre, je vais la conduire à sa chambre ».

Je me laissai guider à travers le chalet et Jarod stoppa devant une porte. Je l'ouvris et entrai dans la chambre. Un sentiment de solitude et de froid m'envahit.

« - Je vais aller étudier les dossiers qu'Emily à trouver chez Raines, dit Jarod en commençant à fermer la porte.

- Non, dis-je rapidement ».

Il me regarda, surpris.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il en entrant ».

Immédiatement, les sentiments qui m'avaient assaillie un instant plus tôt disparurent et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

« - Je fais toujours des cauchemars depuis ce qu'il s'est passé dans le parking du Centre et je…, répondis-je en évitant son regard ».

Je détestais me mettre à nue comme ça mais j'avais vraiment besoin de lui. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

« - Et tu n'as pas envie de rester seule, dit-il en finissant ma phrase ».

Lyle :

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions attachés tous les trois sur ce lit mais, les bruits provenant du couloir n'étaient pas très rassurant pour nous. En effet, je crus entendre que les gens qui faisaient des allers-retours dans le couloir depuis un petit moment parlaient un dialecte africain que les hommes du Triumvirat utilisaient. Génial ! Après avoir été le sujet de moquerie du rat de laboratoire et de ma traîtresse de sœur, nous allions être l'objet de la colère des Africains. Et vu la tête de Raines et de Cox, le mot "colère" était faible.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Le visage du premier homme qui entra se contorsionna de colère, alors que les trois hommes qui suivirent ne savaient que choisir entre colère et rire.

Jarod :

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir depuis que Parker était dans mes bras. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Ses nuits étaient emplies de cauchemars alors, le peu de sommeil réparateur qu'elle avait était précieux.

Elle se mit à bouger. Malgré l'obscurité, je vis les traits de son visage se crisper. Elle cala davantage sa tête sur mon épaule et passa un bras sur mon torse. Je m'approchai un peu plus d'elle et caressai son dos d'un geste rassurant pour l'apaiser. Mais, elle ne se calma pas. Elle se redressa d'un coup et je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues. Je m'assis à mon tour et posai mes mains sur ses épaules. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste vif, détestant que quelqu'un la voie dans cet état.

« - C'est moi, la rassurai-je, tu peux te laisser aller ».

Mais elle se contenta de me dévisager sans vraiment me voir, le regard troublé pourtant, tremblante de ne parvenir à m'avouer, sinon par les mots, au moins par les gestes, ce qu'elle ressentait.

« - C'est moi, Parker, chuchotai-je alors une nouvelle fois ».

Alors, elle se tourna, mit sa tête contre moi et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle se calma peu à peu.

Il était rare de la voir si fragile. Elle s'était montrée forte tout à l'heure devant Lyle, devant tout le monde. Mais, j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait eu peur et, qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, elle craquait maintenant.

Elle finit par s'endormir et je la laissai se reposer pendant quelques heures sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle releva la tête vers moi et ne lâcha pas mes yeux du regard. J'effaçai ses dernières larmes en caressant sa joue de ma main. Elle approcha son visage du mien et je comblai la distance qu'il restait entre nous. Je déposai d'abord une tendre caresse sur ses lèvres puis, elle captura les miennes dans un doux baiser…devenant fiévreux à mesure que nos bouches jouaient l'une avec l'autre. Je sentis une main s'insinuer sous mon tee-shirt pour venir caresser mon torse. Elle s'allongea et m'entraîna avec elle.

Raines :

Les Africains nous avaient détachés et nous avions du les suivre au Centre sans rien dire pour leur donner des explications.

Deux hommes, deux fois plus grands que les nettoyeurs du Centre, me firent assoire devant une table dans une pièce sombre qui me rappelait terriblement la Commission T. Après Jarod, c'était le Triumvirat qui nous humiliait en nous mettant en position de faiblesse sur notre propre terrain.

« - Cette fois, M. Raines, j'espère que vous avez une excellente raison d'avoir échoué. Comment Jarod a-t-il pu venir chercher l'enfant alors que votre maison était surveillée ? Demanda un représentant du Triumvirat ».

Lyle :

Depuis la petite vitre de la porte, je pouvais observer l'interrogatoire de Raines mais sans entendre ce qu'il disait. Apparemment les Africains n'étaient pas contents du tout.

Cox, quant à lui, était assis sur l'unique banc de la cellule et n'avait rien dit depuis que Jarod nous avait attachés. Nous avions prévu quoi faire et que dire si jamais le Triumvirat prenait l'avantage. Ce qui était le cas…quoique là, c'était plutôt Jarod. Quoiqu'il en soit –et ça me coûtait de l'avouer- nous étions en position de faiblesse et, dans ce cas là, Cox devait se taire et Raines devait jouer l'homme outré d'être interrogé au sein même de l'entreprise dont il était le directeur. Quant à moi, je devais inventer une histoire pour calmer les Africains parce que je nous avais déjà sorti d'affaire quand M. Parker avait sauté avec les rouleaux.

Parker :

J'étais réveillée depuis quelques minutes déjà mais je ne voulais pas bouger. Les bras puissants de Jarod m'entouraient et sa lente respiration me berçait. Il dormait encore et son visage avait des traits sereins. Quelques heures durant, j'avais découvert en lui un amant tendre, attentionnée, amoureux, malicieux souvent et toujours complice…comme il avait toujours été avec moi finalement.

Soudain, j'entendis des pleurs provenir de la chambre d'en face. J'enlevai le bras de Jarod qui reposait sur ma hanche, me levai et m'habillai rapidement. Jarod fut réveillé par mes mouvements et m'interrogea du regard avant de comprendre en entendant les pleurs. Il commençait à s'habiller aussi et je sortis de la chambre pour entrer dans celle d'en face. J'allumai la lumière et découvris le petit garçon, recroquevillé sur lui-même, caché entre l'oreiller et la couette. Il pleurait et quand il leva les yeux vers moi, il sembla tout de suite rassuré.

« - Maman, dit-il en tendant les bras vers moi ».

Hésitante au début, je m'approchai de lui et il me sauta au cou.

« - Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Demandai-je d'une voix douce ».

Il hocha timidement la tête.

« - C'était le monsieur qui grince qui venait me chercher, dit-il alors que je passai une main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer.

- Raines, devina Jarod qui venait d'entrer ».

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer. Je lui tendis une main qu'il attrapa et vint nous rejoindre sur le lit. C'est alors que je m'aperçus que le petit m'avait appelé "maman". Je ne pus contrôler l'émotion qui me submergeait et ce fut lorsque Jarod passa tendrement sa main sur ma joue en souriant que je compris que des larmes avaient franchi mes yeux. Ce que je ressentais était presque indescriptible tellement c'était fort et profond, ancré de mon cœur jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Quand mon fils me regardait, j'avais l'impression d'être encore une fois **–**si je comptais Jarod**-** la personne la plus importante du monde. J'étais un peu perdue tout en ayant un point de repère fixe. Une tempête de sentiments faisait rage en moi mais je me sentais incroyablement calme. Tout ça rien qu'en posant mes yeux sur lui, endormis là, dans les bras de son père. J'avais l'impression que si une seule chose devait survivre à notre quête de la vérité –si jamais ça se finissait mal-, ça serait ce sentiment unique qui me liait à mon fils.

Je reportai mon attention sur cet enfant. Malgré la fatigue, il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il avait peur de s'endormir et de faire à nouveau ce cauchemar.

« - Tu peux dormir, je vais rester avec toi, dis-je en l'allongeant ».

Jarod sourit à nouveau. Jamais je n'avais vu tant de bonheur briller dans ses yeux. La famille était tellement importante pour lui que le fait que je sois si attentionnée et tendre avec notre fils le rendait heureux. Mais, je ne me voyais pas agir autrement. Le jour où Raines avait essayé de lui faire respirer un gaz, j'avais voulu protéger mon petit garçon même si à cette époque là je croyais qu'il était mon petit frère. Mon instinct et mon envie de le protéger avaient pris le dessus sur mes autres sentiments. Et aujourd'hui, il m'appelait "maman". J'étais plutôt surprise de voir qu'il savait qui j'étais. C'était plutôt étrange que Raines lui ait parlé de moi…

Il tendait ses bras vers moi parce que je tardais à le rejoindre. Alors, je m'allongeai à ses côtés et il vint se blottir tout contre moi.

Jarod :

Parker était complètement sous le charme du petit garçon qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Pour quelqu'un qui disait ne pas savoir s'y prendre avec les enfants, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Elle prenait sûrement exemple sur sa mère. Et le fait qu'elle laissait de plus en plus entrevoir ce qu'il y avait sous sa carapace ces derniers temps, me donnait l'opportunité de savoir exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Je n'avais pas besoin de me mettre à sa place, d'entrer dans sa tête, je lisais sur son visage. Et là, elle était heureuse. Je savais que notre fils et le fait qu'il l'appelle "maman" y était pour beaucoup mais j'aimais à croire que les quelques heures magiques que nous venions de passer ensemble jouaient aussi un rôle important dans son bonheur. Pour moi, c'était le cas.

Je m'approchai d'eux et les embrassai sur le front. Le petit, épuisé par sa journée et par son cauchemar, s'endormit aussitôt. Quant à Parker, elle sourit à ce geste tendre. Cela me rassura, elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous.

« - Je vais chercher quelques affaires et je viens étudier les dossiers ici. Je ne veux pas manquer cette scène, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille en la désignant avec notre fils ».

Je sortis de la chambre et passai devant celles d'Ethan et d'Emily. Je m'arrêtai devant leurs portes : ils dormaient paisiblement. Rassuré, j'allai chercher tout ce dont j'avais besoin et retournai dans la chambre où Parker dormait désormais. Je m'installai dans un coin de la pièce de façon à ce que la lumières des écrans de les gêne pas et afin de pouvoir les voir à chaque fois que je relevais les yeux.

Au bout de quelques heures, j'avais décortiqué la majorité des dossiers et vérifier les résultas de chaque analyse. Il ne restait que quelques dossiers mais ce fut le dernier de la pile qui attira mon attention. En effet, il était plus épais que les autres. Je finis d'abord ceux qui comportaient divers tests et analyses puis, j'ouvris le dossier qui m'intriguait. La première page se composait d'informations sur le petit à son arrivée dans les mains de Raines : poids, taille et beaucoup de données sur son cerveaux. Je tournai les pages quand un petit disque tomba au sol. Je ramassai le DSA et cherchai de quelle partie du dossier il avait glissé. Et au fil des pages, j'en trouvai d'autres. Ils étaient dans des petits étuis de plastique collés sur les feuilles de papier. Au dessus de chacun d'eux, le but de la simulation était marqué. Les premiers DSA montraient l'enfant en train d'apprendre à parler, à lire, à écrire et à compter. Les DSA suivants montraient les premières simulations. Comment pouvait-on faire cela ? Un enfant si jeune ! J'avais commencé mes simulations plus tard que lui et cela m'avait marqué au point que je me souvenais bien de chacune d'entre elles. Pour la première simulation de mon fils, Raines avait choisi de le faire entrer dans la tête d'un tueur particulièrement barbare.

C'était comme si Raines avait voulu annihiler tout sens de compassion chez cet enfant. Il l'avait privé de repère en ne lui montrant que le "mauvais côté" de l'Homme pour qu'il n'y ait pas de différence entre le bien et le mal pour lui. Raines pensait ainsi pouvoir faire que le petit ne devienne jamais comme moi, qu'il n'aide jamais les autres. Et pour cela, il avait du s'y prendre le plus tôt possible en utilisant la pire facette de la nature humaine.

Je parcourai toutes les pages du dossier en ne lisant que les petits paragraphes au-dessus des DSA pour savoir ce que Raines lui avait fait subir. Les viols et les meurtres succédaient au tueries plus sanglantes les unes que les autres. Le petit avait déjà été confronté, en deux ans, plus d'horreurs qu'un adulte n'en voit dans toute sa vie. Mais, à en croire son cauchemar, ce n'était pas ce qui le choquait le plus. Raines était sa plus grande peur.

Le diable en personne s'était servi de mon fils pour réaliser ses plus horribles projets et avoir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : un caméléon à lui. Il aurait tout fait pour m'avoir…il avait tout fait pour m'avoir, mais il avait eu mieux : mon fils.

8


	18. Chapter 18

Cox :

J'étais dans le bureau de Raines avec Lyle. L'homme sans pouce avait réussi à nous sortir des griffes du Triumvirat avec une histoire à dormir debout. Il avait dit que Jarod était venu avec toute une équipe armée jusqu'aux dents, tel un véritable commando, qui nous avait tous assommés et attachés avant de s'enfuir avec l'enfant. Les Africains l'avaient cru même s'ils n'avaient pas manqué de faire remarquer que nous aurions dû nous attendre à ce genre de situation et à y être préparé.

La voix de Raines me sortit de mes pensées :

« - Pourquoi ne pas avoir mentionné la trahison de Mlle Parker ?

- Quand on bluffe, il vaut mieux garder quelques atouts dans sa manche, répondit Lyle du tac au tac. Et puis le Triumvirat le découvrira sûrement assez tôt ».

Lyle n'avait pas tort. C'était un as du mensonge mais, personnellement, j'étais sûr que tout ceci n'était qu'une excuse pour lui. Il préférait régler cette histoire lui-même pour avoir une autre petite entrevue avec sa sœur. Raines ne dit rien, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à se salir les mains davantage. Et puis, je pourrais toujours m'arranger pour récupérer le corps –si corps il restait- et m'en servir pour pratiquer mon activité favorite…ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on m'appelait l'empailleur.

Raines me demanda pour la troisième fois de m'assoire. Cette fois-ci, je m'exécutai plus parce que je pressentais une journée sans repos que par politesse, tout en prenant soin de na pas poser mes mains sur les accoudoirs.

« - Puisque nous n'avons plus l'enfant, nous devons absolument ramener la seule personne capable de nous aider, déclara Raines ».

Il nous tendit une feuille de papier. Lyle l'ouvrit et nous découvrîmes des coordonnées. Et à voir la tête que faisait Lyle, il connaissait l'endroit indiqué.

« - Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit avant ? Demanda Lyle.

- Maintenant vous savez, répondit Raines ».

Emily :

Je buvais un café en compagnie d'Ethan.

« - Ça fait longtemps que Jarod et Mlle Parker sont ensemble ? Demandai-je en cédant à ma curiosité de journaliste.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit mon demi-frère, ils ne m'en ont pas parlé…mais j'ai toujours senti que quelque chose de fort les unissait, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- C'est quand même un peu étrange parce que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle le poursuit depuis plus de 5 ans pour le ramener au Centre, fis-je remarquer ».

Il se contenta d'un hochement d'épaules pour réponse.

« - J'espère qu'on va en apprendre plus grâce aux dossiers que tu as trouvé. Jarod semblait un peu perdu hier soir et ma sœur est perturbée par beaucoup de choses.

- Il faudrait que tout cela cesse. Nous avons tous trop souffert, ajoutai-je en pensant à tout ce que Jarod avait du subir au Centre ».

J'entendis du bruit dans l'escalier et je vis Mlle Parker descendre en tenant son fils par la main. Les marches semblaient bien trop grandes pour lui mais il voulait apparemment aller jusqu'au bout. Mlle Parker, qui ne m'avait pas vraiment semblée patiente, attendit que son fils descende les marches les unes après les autres, en restant à ses côtés. Arrivé en bas, il sauta au cou de sa mère pour ne plus la lâcher. Elle se dirigea donc vers nous avec le petit dans les bras.

« - Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant ».

Bizarre, elle ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à la femme qu'Ethan m'avait décrite. Il m'avait dit qu'elle pouvait se montrer froide mais que c'était parce qu'elle était triste. Mais là, elle était souriante et heureuse, elle était…rayonnante ! Magnifique avec ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient.

« - Emily, ça va? Me demanda-t-elle ».

Oups ! J'avais du la regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance…

« - Oui, oui ! Répondis-je ».

Mieux valait ne pas jouer avec le feu, surtout qu'on me l'avait décrite comme quelqu'un d'explosif !

« - J'ai préparé du café, dis-je en sortant un mug.

- Merci. Jarod se repose, il n'a pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Il a beaucoup travaillé sur les dossiers que vous avez trouvés chez Raines ».

Lyle :

L'avion se posa sans encombre sur la piste d'atterrissage. Cox paraissait légèrement agacé que je ne lui ai pas dit où nous allions. En fait, je voulais voir jusqu'à quel point sa patience pouvait contrôler sa curiosité. C'était plutôt amusant ! Parker, elle, n'aurait sûrement pas tenu aussi longtemps.

Une fois descendu de l'avion, Cox s'arrêta et, n'y tenant plus, me demanda :

« - Où sommes-nous ?

- A l'endroit exact où Jarod a posé, en catastrophe, l'avion qui nous ramenait d'Ecosse, répondis-je.

- Le Maroc ! Comprit-il.

- Oui, les coordonnées que Raines m'a données désignent un village près de la côte. Le Centre a calculé les coordonnées de l'endroit où M. Parker a du atterrir, expliquai-je.

- Il n'est pas mort ?

Jarod :

En me réveillant, je me retrouvai seul sur le lit où Parker et notre fils avaient fini la nuit. Je descendis et les retrouvai tous les deux en compagnie d'Ethan et d'Emily, prenant tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner. Ce tableau ressemblait à une famille, comme l'esquisse d'un dessin : il n'y avait pas encore tous les détails mais l'aspect général était là. Les contours étaient encore flous, pas réellement posés ou ancrés véritablement, cependant on devinait sans se forcer les apparitions d'un possible bonheur. Cette pensée me réchauffa le cœur. Et ce même si les traits vacillaient encore entre ombre et lumière. Peut-être que je m'approchais du but ? Peut-être que cette fois-ci serait la bonne ? Je voulais y croire car, malgré les mensonges –dont était couverte une grande partie de ma vie-, je gardais espoir.

Soudain, le petit garçon sauta des genoux de Parker et vint me rejoindre en trottinant.

« - Papa ! dit-il en s'accrochant à ma jambe ».

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi comme si tous attendaient ma réaction. Ils savaient quelle importance avait la famille pour moi et là, mon fils m'appelait "papa" pour la première fois. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent et j'attendais que Parker lance une remarque dont elle avait le secret mais, elle se contenta de me sourire tendrement. Je pris mon fils dans mes bras et il cala sa tête contre mon épaule.

« - Avant, tu m'aurais lancé une petite phrase cinglante Parker, dis-je, intrigué.

- Je peux toujours t'en sortir une si tu y tiens, répondit-elle du tac au tac ».

Je ne répondis que par une petite grimace et elle sourit, sortant victorieuse de notre petit duel. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu répondre à mon tour et continuer notre jeu du chat et de la souris mais elle semblait vouloir passer à autre chose. Et puis, j'adorais la voir sourire ! Cependant, nous savions tous les deux que ce jeu entre nous resterait, comme la marque –parfois étrange, je vous l'accorde- de notre complicité pendant ces 5 années de chasse. Pour preuve, les deux répliques que nous venions d'échanger : je l'avais provoquée et elle avait répondu.

Soudain mon portable sonna. Parker me lança un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-intrigué.

« - La ligne est sécurisée, lui dis-je pour répondre à sa question muette. Allô, dis-je en décrochant.

- Jarod ? Interrogea une voix masculine avec un accent.

- Oui c'est moi Âdhil. Vous pouvez parler, j'ai sécurisé la ligne.

- J'ai un ami qui m'a rapporté avoir vu un homme dans le village qui correspond à la description que vous m'avez faite ».

Il me traça un portrait bref de l'homme en question.

« - Oui, ça pourrait être lui.

- Il y a autre chose Jarod, reprit mon interlocuteur. D'autres hommes, à la peaux noire eux, se promènent dans notre village. Il y en a un vêtu d'un luxueux costume gris. Il semble être le chef du groupe. Les autres sont tous habillés de la même manière : ils portent un costume noir avec une chemise blanche.

- Merci beaucoup Âdhil. Faîtes attention à vous, tous ces hommes sont dangereux, l'avertis-je.

- Prenez soin de vous aussi Jarod, me dit-il avant de raccrocher.

- Qui était-ce demanda tout de suite Parker.

- L'homme que j'ai rencontré pendant mon voyage au Maroc.

- Et ? Me pressa-t-elle, laissant sa légendaire impatience reprendre le dessus ».

Je lui expliquai donc la situation.

« - Alors mon p… M. Parker serait bien en vie ?

- Apparemment, répondis-je en voyant que Parker essayait de ne rien laisser paraître du trouble qu'avait provoqué cette confirmation.

- Et ces hommes en costume, qui sont-ils ? Demanda Emily.

- Le Triumvirat, répondit Parker en même temps que moi ».

Cela fit sourire Emily et Ethan. Parker coupa court à cette situation en reprenant la conversation :

« - Ils cherchent tous les rouleaux ».

Je remis mon fils devant son petit déjeuner pour qu'il le finisse et passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

« - C'est peut-être l'occasion d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire de rouleaux, tenta Parker.

- Je sais, mais…, dis-je en désignant notre fils des yeux.

- Je comprends Jarod. Mais nos mères ont risqué leur vie pour retrouver ces rouleaux alors peut-être devrions-nous les retrouver et continuer leur plan : faire tomber le Centre. Parce que je suis sûre que c'était ce qu'elles voulaient faire, dit Parker sans ma lâcher des yeux. Notre fils sera en sécurité quand le Centre n'existera plus ».

Elle me connaissait parfaitement et savait quels arguments utiliser pour me convaincre.

Lyle :

Nous étions entrés dans le village que Raines nous avait indiqué grâce aux coordonnées. Je sortis le bout de papier sur lequel elles étaient notées et le retournai. Une adresse était inscrite au dos. Nous arpentâmes les petites rues pendant quelques minutes. Malgré la chaleur, Cox avait enfilé ses gants de cuir noir « pour qu'aucun microbe ne me touche » avait-il dit. Il commençait à m'agacer avec cette manie. Déjà qu'on ne passait pas inaperçus mais là…

Nous trouvâmes enfin l'adresse indiquée. Devant nous se dressait une petite maison modeste. Je frappai et un homme ne tarda pas à m'ouvrir. Apparemment, il était d'ici. Sans dire un mot, il regarda mes mains. Il sembla satisfait de ce qu'il avait trouvé –ou plutôt de ce qu'il manquait- alors il s'effaça pour nous laisser entrer. Il nous invita à nous installer dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Après s'être absenté quelques instants, il revint avec une théière et trois verres posés sur un petit plateau qu'il déposa sur la table. En levant les yeux, je découvris un homme plutôt grand, aux cheveux blancs, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

6


	19. Chapter 19

Jarod :

« - Tu as trouvé quelque chose dans les dossiers ? Me demanda Parker ».

C'était _la_ question que je redoutais parce que je pensais qu'il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire qu'elle sache tout ce qu'avait enduré le petit. Je savais que c'était sa mère et qu'elle avait le droit de savoir, mais le Centre l'avait déjà assez fait souffrir. Elle finirait par le découvrir sûrement et elle me tuera pour ne rien lui avoir dit mais pour le moment, je décidai de ne lui parler que des tests au niveau physiologique et de voir par la suite si oui ou non je la mettrai au courant de ce que Raines avait osé faire à notre fils.

« - Le dossier comportait différents tests sur le cerveau, les ondes cérébrales. Des analyses auxquelles je n'ai pas encore trouvé de sens. En fait, on dirait que Raines cherchait le fonctionnement de quelque chose qui se situerait dans le cerveau…, ajoutai-je, perplexe.

- Les voix, dit une petite voix derrière nous ».

Tout le monde se tourna vers notre fils.

« - Les voix ? Répéta Parker.

- Le monsieur qui grince voulait savoir comment marchaient les voix dans ma tête, expliqua-t-il ».

Il avait hérité de l'instinct naturel de Parker. C'est cela qui intéressait Raines…

« - Quelles voix ? Demanda Emily, un peu perdue.

- Les mêmes que celles d'Ethan et de Parker, répondis-je ».

Parker :

Je compris alors comment il savait que Jarod et moi étions ses parents. Les voix lui avaient dit… Par contre, une question restait sans réponse : comment s'appelait-il ? Lui avait-on seulement donné un prénom ?

La naissance d'Ethan me revint en flashs et je me souvins que c'étaient les voix qu'entendait ma mère qui lui avait dit que l'enfant à qui elle venait de donner la vie s'appelait Ethan. Alors, je fermai les yeux et essayai de faire le vide dans ma tête, comme Sydney me l'avait appris. Mes voix ne tardèrent pas à se manifester. Je concentrai alors mes pensées sur mon fils. Je revis sa naissance et le peu de moments que j'avais passé avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve. Le visage de ma mère vint ensuite flotter devant mes yeux. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. A la seconde où je compris enfin, j'ouvris les yeux et m'entendis prononcer en même temps qu'elle :

« - Josh.

- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'elle m'appelle, dit mon petit garçon en souriant ».

En regardant les visages de Jarod, d'Ethan et d'Emily, je m'aperçus qu'ils étaient un peu perdus.

« - J'ai écouté mes voix. Elles m'ont dit le prénom du petit : il s'appelle Josh, expliquai-je ».

Je regardai Jarod, me préparant à sa réaction. Après tout, c'était son père et il n'avait pas pu choisir son prénom. Enfin, on pourrait toujours le changer mais… Son sourire interrompit mes pensées.

« - Ca me plait ! Dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Josh ».

Heureusement que le prénom lui plaisait parce qu'avec toutes les petites répliques que nous nous étions envoyés pendant 5 ans en tant qu'"amis", je n'osais pas imaginer les scènes de ménage !... C'était étrange de penser à Jarod et à moi comme à un couple normal. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que j'utiliserai le mot "ménage" pour parler de Jarod et moi, je lui aurais ri au nez, c'est sûr ! Mais, depuis que j'avais retrouvé Jarod dans ce chalet après ce qui m'était arrivée dans le parking sous terrain du Centre, tout était un peu plus clair dans ma tête. Oh bien sûr, il restait des zones d'ombre. Des parties sombres ancrées dans mon âme et dans mon cœur. Toutes les souffrances que j'avais subi jusque là resteraient toujours gravées en moi. Mais, depuis cette nuit passée avec Jarod –je parle du réconfort autant que du "plus si affinités"-, j'étais sûre d'une chose : je l'aimais…

Lyle :

J'avalai une gorgée de thé à la menthe quand l'homme, qui nous avait accueillis, sortit.

« - Assieds-toi, je t'en pris…"papa", dis-je en mimant les guillemets avec mes doigts.

- Je vous croyais mort, nota Cox.

- Tout le monde le croyais mais je me porte plutôt bien pour un homme mort, répondit M. Parker. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est comment vous avez su que j'étais en vie.

- C'est Raines qui nous a envoyé ici et quand il m'a donné les coordonnées de ce village, j'ai su que tu étais toujours en vie, répondis-je.

- Il vous a envoyé pour les rouleaux, je suppose, déduisit-il.

- Oui, il veut savoir ce qu'ils contiennent.

- C'est vraiment ça qui l'intéresse ? Il en a plutôt besoin pour garder sa place au Centre, le Triumvirat avait l'habitude de traité avec moi jusque là, commenta M. Parker. Il a perdu l'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Devina alors M. Parker après quelques secondes de réflexions.

- Oui, dis-je en grimaçant au souvenir de l'humiliation que Jarod nous avait fait subir. En fait, Jarod est venu le chercher avant que le Triumvirat arrive, expliquai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que disent les rouleaux ? Demanda Cox ».

Mon "père" ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il ignora totalement la question de Cox et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

« - Et ta sœur dans tout ça ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Tu sais, depuis ta "mort" le Centre a changé alors, on fait ce qu'on peut pour survivre, mais ma chère jumelle, elle, a préféré la trahison ! Elle a fraternisé avec l'ennemi !

- Ca devait arrivé un jour ou l'autre, dit-il sans être contrarié plus que ça. Ca n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

- Comment ça ? Demandai-je.

- C'est Catherine qui a voulu qu'on les présente l'un à l'autre quand ils étaient enfants. Sydney a approuvé et soutenu cette initiative. J'étais là quand ta sœur et Jarod ses sont vus pour la première fois et je crois qu'à partir de ce moment là, j'ai su que cette histoire se terminerait comme ça : mon Ange trahirait le Centre pour Jarod. Mais quand je m'en suis rendu compte, il était déjà trop tard…

- Pour le Triumvirat, l'histoire est loin d'être finie… Où sont les rouleaux ? Demandai-je une nouvelle fois.

- A leur place : au fond de l'océan, répondit-il.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour écouter vos mensonges M. Parker, intervint Cox. Nous en avons déjà assez entendu ! Votre "fille" en particulier, lança-t-il. Alors il est temps de nous dire où se trouvent ces rouleaux, ajouta-t-il en sortant son arme ».

Devant le silence de M. Parker, Cox s'essuya méthodiquement les mains avec une de _ses _serviettes, se leva lentement et marcha en sa direction.

« - Vous savez M. Parker, je n'aime pas utiliser mon arme. Une balle de pistolet, ça fait un trou d'où s'écoule plein de sang qu'il faut ensuite nettoyer…et vous savez à quel point j'ai horreur des microbes, des bactéries, des tâches et de la saleté en général… Et du sang, ça fait des tâches, dit Cox en jouant avec son arme autour de M. Parker. Nous voulons tous une chose, nous cherchons tous les rouleaux pour la même chose : le pouvoir. Et personnellement, je trouverai dommage que ce pouvoir soit tâché…, dit-il avec une fausse mine boudeuse ».

Cox était fou…complètement fou. A ce moment là, il me rappelait presque Alex, c'est pour dire… Qu'il soit fou ne me dérangeait pas du tout –au contraire- mais je détestais les hommes imprévisibles. Tant que Cox restait prévisible, il était utile. Après…

M. Parker ne dit rien malgré les menaces de Cox. J'aurai été déçu du contraire, c'était quand même un Parker ! Il se leva lentement de son fauteuil, se retrouvant ainsi à l'égal de Cox. Il parla dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas. Cox baissa légèrement son arme et M. Parker en profita pour la lui prendre et la retourner contre lui. Aussitôt, une dizaine d'hommes entrèrent dans la pièce et nous visèrent avec leurs armes. Alors que M. Parker allait sortir, il se retourna et nous dit :

« - Quoique vous fassiez, rien ne changera ce qu'il va se passer ».

Jarod :

Parker n'avait pas quitté Josh depuis qu'elle avait trouvé son prénom. Elle s'amusait avec le petit qui n'en finissait plus de rire. Il aimait ça, et pour cause, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais dû faire avec Raines. Un éclat de rire me sorti de mes pensées. Je reposai mon regard sur Parker et notre fils pour découvrir celui-ci en train de jouer avec de l'eau. Je souris tendrement.

Emily et Ethan parlaient près de la fenêtre. Ils souriaient de temps en temps aux bêtises du petit. Ça me réchauffait le cœur de voir que ma sœur s'entendait bien avec mon demi-frère. J'avais remarqué qu'ils aimaient beaucoup se parler.

Je me levai et allai rejoindre Parker.

« - Je vais appeler Sydney pour lui dire que tout va bien, il doit s'inquiéter ».

Elle acquiesça et je repartis au calme non sans éviter quelques éclaboussures que notre fils envoyait.

Je composai le numéro de portable de Sydney.

« - Ici Sydney, dit-il en décrochant.

- C'est moi.

- Jarod ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, dit-il confirmant mes pensées.

- Je sais mais tout s'est bien passé. Nous avons réussi. Le petit est avec Parker en ce moment. Il va bien au point de vue physique. Pour ce qui est du point de vue moral, Parker essaye de le faire jouer et rire comme un enfant de son âge le fait normalement, expliquai-je.

- C'est très bien. Comment va Parker ?

- Un peu mieux. Elle fait toujours des cauchemars mais elle a l'air d'aller mieux.

- C'est normal. Les cauchemars deviendront de moins en moins fréquents avec le temps mais il va falloir être patient… Comment se passe votre cohabitation ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire dans la voix ».

Parker s'était approchée de moi et avait entendu la dernière question de Sydney. Elle se colla à moi et encercla mon cou de ses bras.

« - Très bien Sydney, répondit-elle en se rapprochant de mon téléphone ».

Elle déposa un léger et tendre baiser sur mes lèvres puis s'écarta de moi. Elle sourit –sûrement en voyant mon air étonné- et retourna auprès de Josh.

« - Jarod…Jarod ? Entendis-je à travers le combiné. Jarod, tu es toujours là ?

- Oui, oui, je suis là Sydney, dis-je en souriant.

- Je vois…, dit-il, complice. Il y a du nouveau au Centre, reprit-il.

- Je vous écoute.

- Broots a entendu dire que Lyle et Cox reviennent du Maroc où ils auraient rencontré M. Parker ».

Sydney me raconta en détails ce que Broots avait appris sur ce voyage au Maroc. Mais, à vrai dire, nous en étions au même point : nous ne savions toujours pas où étaient les rouleaux. Je raccrochai après avoir dit à Sydney de faire attention à lui et à Broots.

Raines :

C'est toujours quand on ne s'y attend pas que quelque chose nous tombe dessus, et c'est encore mieux quand c'est quelque chose de bien. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Là, devant moi, se tenait le clone de Jarod entouré de cinq nettoyeurs. Pour tout dire, nous étions venus pour voir la dernière planque de Jarod. Ma présence avait été requise car depuis que Mlle Parker était partie, j'essayais de réunir des preuves qui prouveraient son incompétence à ramener Jarod au Centre. Mais, ce que nous avions trouvé ici était alors bien plus intéressant pour moi : je rentrai au Centre avec un Caméléon. De quoi assurer ma place de directeur du Centre jusqu'au moment où les rouleaux seraient en ma possession.

J'allais faire mettre une sécurité maximum autour de lui quand il serait au Centre. Autant pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir que pour empêcher Jarod de l'approcher si jamais il apprenait que je retenais son double.

L'équipe de nettoyeurs le menotta et le fit entrer dans la limousine. Il fallait rentrer au Centre, j'avais un autre projet à mettre en place…

Lyle :

De retour au Centre, Raines nous avait immédiatement convoqué, Cox et moi, dans son bureau. Déjà, des bruits couraient sur la capture du clone de Jarod. Il y avait aussi des rumeurs comme quoi Cox et moi préparions un coup avec Raines. Pas étonnant vu le nombre de fois où Raines nous avait convoqué ces derniers temps.

« - Vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à faire parler Sydney et Broots ? Demanda-t-il ».

Je me retins, non sans difficulté, de lui envoyer à la figure une remarque bien sentie pour lui rappeler que nous revenions à peine du Maroc, pour ne pas faire durer cette entrevue trop longtemps.

« - Non, répondis-je en me demandant ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

- Alors, nous allons devoir nous montrer plus persuasifs, dit-il, énigmatique ».

Il nous tendit un morceau de papier, comme il l'avait fait pour nous envoyer au Maroc. Je l'ouvris alors avec un peu d'appréhension car je n'avais pas du tout envie de faire le tour du monde maintenant. Après avoir déplié le bout de papier, je découvris l'adresse du lycée de Blue Cove. Je compris alors les intentions de Raines…

Debbie :

Je dis au revoir à mes amies en sortant de cours et en arrivant dans ma rue, j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Ayant l'habitude de ne voir personne en rentrant chez moi, je me retournai et vis deux hommes que je n'avais encore jamais vus dans le quartier. La tension monta d'un cran et j'accélérai le pas, jetant des coups d'œil fréquents derrière moi. Arrivée à la barrière qui séparait la rue de ma maison, je dus m'y prendre à deux fois pour trouver le verrou et le débloquer. Quand je refermai le portail, je levai les yeux et m'aperçus que les deux hommes étaient là, juste devant moi. L'un d'eux posa sa main sur la mienne et je découvris alors qu'il lui manquait un pouce. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement tant j'étais terrorisée, je ne pus me débattre quand les deux hommes m'emmenèrent de force avec eux.

7


	20. Chapter 20

Broots :

Je marchai dans les couloirs du Centre quand j'entendis la conversation de deux nettoyeurs arrêtés au bout d'un couloir.

« - Tu vas être de la surveillance du clone ? Demanda l'un.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Et toi ?

- Oui, M. Raines en personne me l'a dit, répondit-il ».

Je reculai d'une dizaine de pas pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Je me retournai d'un coup et parti presque en courant vers le labo. Le seul clone que je connaissais et que le Centre avait besoin de surveiller était celui de Jarod. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on n'avait pas entendu parler de lui.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Sydney qui se tenait debout devant moi et qui m'appelait. Je m'approchai de lui et lui racontai tout à voix basse.

Parker :

Jarod venait de finir d'installer son dernier "brouilleur" sur mon portable quand ce dernier sonna. Perplexe, je regardai Jarod qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Je respirai un grand coup pour redevenir hermétique à toute émotion.

« - Quoi ? Dis-je en décrochant, ce qui fit sourire Jarod.

- Mon Ange ! C'est si agréable d'entendre à nouveau ta voix, dit mon interlocuteur ».

Je restai sans voix. Il m'était impossible de parler et de bouger. Jarod le remarqua et vint vers moi. Il me prit le téléphone des mains et il reconnu aussi la personne au bout du fil. D'un regard il me demanda si je préférais qu'il s'en occupe. Mais, pour toute réponse, je lui repris le téléphone.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je en ne laissant rien paraître de mon trouble.

- Prendre de tes nouvelles, savoir si ton papa t'a manqué.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas mon père ! Lançai-je, cinglante.

- C'est moi qui t'ai élevée, dit-il sans se démonter.

- Après la mort de maman, seul Sydney peut prétendre à ce titre, dis-je froidement.

- Je vois que tu es en pleine forme mon Ange ».

Je rêvais où il était en train de se moquer de moi ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je à nouveau, impatiente.

- Te protéger, répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Si c'est pour me servir un autre des tes mensonges ce n'était pas la peine d'appeler !

- C'est au sujet de ton fils, dit-il, sûr d'attirer mon attention.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de te savoir mêlé à ça ?

- Mon Ange…

- Non ! Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Dis-je sur un ton sans appel.

- Ecoute-moi. Tu dois protéger ton fils. Je veux juste te prévenir qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose.

- Ce sont des menaces ? Demandai-je.

- Non ! Bien sur que non. C'est ce qui est écrit sur les rouleaux, expliqua-t-il ».

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur mon portable. J'étais perdue : est-ce que je croyais en cette prophétie ? Est-ce que celui qui avait prétendu être mon père était devenu fou à la suite de son plongeon ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment arriver quelque chose à Josh…?

« - Puisque tu les as lu, dis-moi exactement ce qui va lui arriver, repris-je.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Parce que tu mens ! Le coupais-je à nouveau ».

Furieuse, je raccrochai, abandonnai mon portable sur le canapé et rejoignit Josh qui jouait ave Emily et Ethan. Le voir ainsi, entouré, me rassura. Il se tourna vers moi et me fit coucou de sa petite main. C'était dingue la vitesse à laquelle je m'étais attachée à ce petit homme.

Je sentis deux bras m'enlacer la taille et un baiser être déposé dans mon cou. Je souris. Jarod était si tendre et si patient avec moi… Je m'étais toujours demandée comment il me supportait alors que, parfois, je ne me supportais pas moi-même.

« - C'est parce que je te connais bien, dit-il en souriant.

- Comment tu…? Demandai-je, surprise, alors que j'étais habituée à ce qu'il "lise" dans mes pensées. Je veux dire, repris-je, tu entres dans ma tête pour savoir ce que je pense ? Demandai-je car j'avais toujours voulu savoir s'il se mettait parfois à ma place où s'il me connaissait assez pour ne pas avoir besoin de le faire.

- Non, je n'ai pas besoin avec toi, répondit-il en ponctuant sa phrase de légers baisers dans mon cou. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit au téléphone ? Demanda-t-il ».

Alors je lui racontai. Il serra les poings et passa une main dans ses cheveux quand j'arrivai au passage sur notre fils.

« - Je ne laisserai personne lui faire de mal.

- Je sais Jarod, il ne craint rien avec nous. Et puis regarde, dis-je en lui attrapant le menton et en lui tournant la tête vers Josh, il est bien entouré ! »

Il sourit tendrement en voyant Ethan prendre maladroitement Josh dans ses bras et Emily tenir le petit pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

J2 :

J'avais reconnu M. Raines avec l'équipe de nettoyeurs qui m'avait amené ici. Deux d'entre eux m'avaient mené à travers les couloirs du Centre jusqu'à une cellule. Ça commençait à faire un bout de temps que j'étais enfermé là quand la porte s'ouvrit. Aucune chance pour moi de m'échapper, bien sûr, puisqu'il y avait deux nettoyeurs pour me barrer le passage. Ils s'effacèrent pour en laisser passer un troisième qui traînait une jeune fille avec lui. Etait-elle aussi un Caméléon pour qu'on l'amène ici ? Une autre expérience du Centre ?

Il l'a firent entrer sans ménagement dans la cellule que j'occupais puis ils refermèrent la porte. Je me tournai vers la nouvelle arrivante et l'observai. La faible lumière de la pièce ne me laissait pas bien distinguer les couleurs mais il me semblait qu'elle avait environ 17 ans. Je voyais ses cheveux châtains attachés par un élastique. Ses épaules tremblaient mais je devinai vite que ça n'étais pas de froid vu le pull qu'elle avait sur les épaules : elle avait peur et à voir sa façon d'observer la pièce, je compris qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine comme pour se protéger de cet univers hostile et s'approcha de moi.

« - Salut, commença-t-elle. Tu es ici depuis longtemps ?

- Quelques heures, répondis-je.

- Pourquoi tu es là ? »

Je la regardai dans les yeux : j'avais confiance en elle. Alors, après lui avoir fait promettre de garder mon histoire secrète, je lui racontai tout : de mes dons de Caméléon à mon plus grand secret, en passant par l'histoire compliquée de ma famille. Elle m'écouta patiemment, posant des questions quand elle ne suivait plus –normal vu les histoires tordues du Centre-.

« - Et toi, qu'est-ce que le Centre te veux ? Lui demandai-je.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre…en fait, je crois qu'ils en veulent à mon père. Ça doit être pour ça qu'ils m'ont enlevée. Mon père travaille ici, précisa-t-elle, il m'a confié qu'il avait quelques problèmes en ce moment au travail mais il ne m'a rien dit de plus, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Les nettoyeurs vont venir d'ici une heure pour vérifier que tout est en ordre, dis-je en regardant ma montre. On va rester tranquille jusque là et ensuite on essaiera de sortir d'ici ».

Sydney :

Broots m'avait fait part de sa découverte. Il fallait absolument que je prévienne Jarod. Je composai son numéro de portable et un "quoi ?" familier se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« - Parker ! Dis-je en souriant.

- Sydney, un problème ?

- Oui. Jarod est là ?

- Je vous entends Sydney allez-y, me répondit Jarod ».

Je leur appris alors la captivité du jeune caméléon en donnant tous les détails possible mais je n'en avais pas beaucoup.

« - Je ne sais pas où il est gardé, finis-je.

- Sydney, Sydney, m'appela Broots qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans mon bureau, Debbie…Debbie n'est pas à la maison, annonça-t-il très inquiet.

- Vous avez entendu ? Demandai-je à Parker et à Jarod.

- Oui, répondirent-il en même temps pendant que j'invitai Broots à s'assoire pour qu'il se clame.

- Sydney, reprit Jarod, Lyle et Cox n'ont rien appris de vous lorsqu'ils sont venus vous interrogez ?

- Non, répondis-je. Alors tu crois que c'est eux qui ont Debbie ? Demandai-je en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- L'enlèvement d'enfants est l'une des activités favorites du Centre, dit-il amèrement.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider ? Demanda Broots timidement ».

Un silence se fit et je sus que Jarod réfléchissait à toutes les éventualités possibles.

« - On va essayer de trouver une solution, dit-il enfin. Je vous conseille de passer la nuit dans un endroit sûr.

- Et Debbie ? Elle va passer la nuit au Centre ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit calmement Jarod.

- Non ! Je vais aller la chercher ! Dit Broots en perdant son calme.

- C'est exactement ce qu'ils attendent de vous, expliqua Jarod. Il faut que vous quittiez le Centre pour vous mettre en sécurité. On va essayer de sortir Debbie de là.

- Faites attention à vous, dis-je avant de raccrocher ».

Mlle Parker :

Jarod venait de raccrocher mais il était encore dans la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Cependant, il n'était pas en train de réfléchir à une solution, il s'énervait…contre lui-même.

« - Ca n'est pas ta faute, tentai-je pour le rassurer.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. D'habitude, j'aurai déjà trouvé une solution, s'énerva-t-il.

- Tu vas commencer par te calmer, dis-je d'une voix douce en le regardant droit dans les yeux ».

Il était à bout, je le sentais. Tout arrivait en même temps. Il venait de décider d'en finir avec les rouleaux et voilà que Raines enlevait son clone –que Jarod considérait comme son frère- et Debbie. Heureusement qu'entre deux nous avions retrouvés notre fils.

Jarod serra les poings, geste qui était devenu trop fréquent en ce moment à mon goût. Il ne trouvait pas de solutions.

« - Ecoute Jarod, tu es fatigué, essaye de te reposer.

- Pendant que deux adolescents sont entre les mains de Raines !

- Fais confiance au petit, dis-je en parlant de son clone, il est doué...comme toi ».

Mes voix me répétaient que nous étions près du but alors il ne fallait pas que Jarod perde confiance maintenant. Il s'approcha de moi et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Il rejoignit ensuite le salon où il s'installa su le canapé. Josh lui sauta sur les genoux et le p'tit génie l'accueillit les bras ouvert et le sourire aux lèvres.

Debbie :

J'avais moins peur en compagnie de Julian. On s'était raconté beaucoup de chose après qu'il ait mis hors d'usage les caméras et les micros. Apparemment, il était habitué. Et en bon habitué, ça n'avait pas attiré l'attention de nos ravisseurs.

Depuis que nous étions là, nous n'avions cessé de parler de choses et d'autres. Il était très intéressé par la vie au lycée et je lui avais dit que, si nous sortions d'ici, je lui montrerai à quoi ça ressemblait.

Je connaissais ce garçon depuis à peine une heure et je lui en avais plus dit sur moi qu'à des amies que je connaissais depuis plusieurs années. J'avais eu beaucoup de facilité pour me confier à lui. Tout dans son regard et dans ses gestes incitait à avoir confiance en lui. Il avait su trouver les bons mots pour me réconforter un peu quand je lui avais parlé de choses douloureuses. Il avait ri à mes meilleurs souvenirs. Je me sentais bien avec lui.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit et la porte s'ouvrit. Deux grands hommes habillés en noir entrèrent.

« - Allez la petite, viens avec nous, dit l'un d'eux en me soulevant par le bras ».

Je regardai Julian et ce que je vis dans ses yeux me rassura. Il m'avait expliqué que cette éventualité était possible. Que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter car il ne partirait pas d'ici sans moi.

« - Le directeur veut te voir, continua l'autre homme en noir ».

Julian m'avait appris que le directeur en question était un certain M. Raines et qu'on pouvait le considérer comme le diable en personne…

6


	21. Chapter 21

Broots :

Il fallait que je passe la nuit en sécurité. En sécurité ! Alors que ma fille était entre les mains de Raines, Lyle ou Cox ! Pour un génie, Jarod avait de drôle de conseil !

Je me levai en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Sydney. Il m'avait emmené dans une petite maison à quelques kilomètres du Centre pour « passer la nuit dans un endroit sûr ». Mais, je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. J'ouvris la porte mais un bras m'empêcha de sortir.

« - Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Broots, me dit Sydney.

- Peut-être, mais c'est me seul moyen de faire sortir Debbie du Centre, affirmai-je.

- Ecoutez Broots, je comprends ce que vous ressentez mais vous devez garder votre calme et faire confiance à Jarod. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais il ne faut pas aller au Centre. C'est exactement ce que Raines attend de nous pour savoir où est Parker, me dit-il calmement. »

Et bien sûr, il avait raison. Mais il m'était impossible de dormir en sachant ma fille en compagnie du diable et ses complices.

Julian :

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et je vis deux nettoyeurs entrer. Ils portaient quelqu'un qui se débattait. Je compris qu'il s'agissait de Debbie. Ils la laissèrent tomber au milieu de la pièce et sortirent. Alors qu'ils refermaient la porte, je me dirigeai vers elle.

« - Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va. Mais je crois que j'ai encore plus fâché M. Raines.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je, inquiet.

- Rien. Il est venu me voir une seule fois pour savoir où était mon père et s'il m'avait dit quelque chose à propos de Mlle Parker. Mais je ne sais rien du tout et puis, je ne lui aurais pas dit de toutes façons ! Me répondit-elle. Tu as un plan pour sortir d'ici ? Parce qu'ils n'ont pas oublier de fermer la porte, dit-elle en essayant de l'ouvrir.

- Alors nous n'allons pas sortir par la porte, dis-je en souriant. »

Elle se tourna vers moi et attendit que je continue. Elle était plutôt curieuse, alors avoir toute son attention était assez facile.

« - Nous allons passer par là, dis-je en désignant la bouche d'aération du doigt.

- Et tu sais où on va se retrouver ? Demanda-t-elle, peu sûre de notre moyen d'évasion. »

Sans répondre à sa question, je lui indiquai comment nous allions procéder pour enlever la grille. Je la fis monter sur mes épaules pour qu'elle enlève les visses à l'aide de la boucle de ma ceinture.

« - Je vais t'appeler Mac Gyver ! Me dit-elle en riant. »

Je n'avais pas compris. Qui était Mac Gyver ?

« - Laisse tomber, ajouta-t-elle en voyant mon incompréhension ».

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de tout dévisser, j'entrai en premier dans le conduit d'aération et aidait Debbie à monter.

Lyle :

L'alerte avait été donnée au Centre : le clone et la gamine n'était plus dans leur cellule. Je savais que les mettre ensemble n'était pas une bonne idée mais Raines n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête ! Beau résultat ! Si jamais le Triumvirat apprenait ce qu'il se passait au Centre, il y aurait un changement radical de direction. Ils nous remplaceraient par des hommes plus…dociles.

Raines auraient du se douter que le clone, qui était aussi doué que l'original d'après Sydney, n'allait pas rester enfermer bien sagement.

Mais Raines n'avait d'intérêt que pour les rouleaux. Quand Cox et moi avions eu une petite « entrevue » avec M. Parker, cela avait éveillé la curiosité de ce cher « papa Raines ». J'allai finir par croire que ces rouleaux avaient réellement un pouvoir. Ils faisaient perdre la tête à Raines au point qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à eux. Ils étaient sûrement quelque part au Maroc et Raines venait –encore- de nous convoquer dans son bureau Cox et moi. Je sentais que les recherches allaient être pour nous…

Jarod :

Après avoir joué avec Josh, j'étais allé me reposer un peu sur les conseils de Parker. Je me levai et quand j'entrai, Emily franchit la porte d'entrer les bras chargés de provisions. Ethan l'aida à tout porter dans la cuisine pendant que Parker lui demandait si tout s'était bien passé. Emily répondit que oui en finissant de ranger les courses. Parker s'activa à ses côtés pour préparer à manger pour Josh. Je cherchai mon fils des yeux et le trouvai assis sagement sur le canapé. J'allai le rejoindre quand mon téléphone sonna.

« - Allô, dis-je en décrochant.

- Jarod, c'est Debbie. Julian m'a dit que vous pourriez sûrement nous aider.

- Comment allez-vous ? Demandai-je précipitamment.

- Ca va. On s'est enfui du Centre. Julian m'a dit de vous appeler pendant qu'il cherche une voiture m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Où êtes-vous ? »

Elle m'expliqua exactement les routes qu'ils avaient empruntées en faisant du stop et je lui expliquai à mon tour quelle direction prendre pour rejoindre le chalet. Je lui précisai également de changer de voiture de temps en temps et de faire quelques arrêts si cela était nécessaire. Debbie m'assura qu'elle dirait tout à Julian et que Raines ne leur avait pas fait de mal.

« - Vous pourriez contacter mon père ? Il doit s'inquiéter.

- Je le ferai, lui assurai-je. Mais comment avez-vous réussi à sortir du Centre ?

- On s'est un peu perdu dans les conduits d'aération mais un drôle de type nous a aidé à nous enfuir. Je l'ai reconnu comme étant Angelo, Papa m'a parlé de lui une fois. On a emmené Angelo avec nous.

- Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose de particulier ou d'étrange ?

- Il faut retrouver les rouleaux… Il faut retrouver les rouleaux, entendis-je à travers le combiné. »

Je reconnus la voix d'Angelo et fus heureux qu'il soit hors du Centre.

« - Ca y est ! Julian a une voiture, on va y aller, reprit Debbie.

- Faites attention à vous. »

En raccrochant, je m'aperçus que Parker me regardait en attendant que je lui explique ce qui se passait.

« - Alors ? Demanda-t-elle enfin, battue par son impatience. »

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais…

Alors je lui expliquai la situation. Dès qu'elle su que Debbie n'était plus entre les mains de Raines, elle se précipita sur son portable pour appeler Broots. Elle était soulagée que Debbie ait pu s'échapper du Centre. Depuis que Parker avait du la garder, elles étaient liées : j'avais une vague idée de ce qui s'était passé entre elles et Parker avait été plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'avait montré quand Debbie était au Centre.

Une fois que Parker eut annoncé la bonne nouvelle à Broots, je pus parler à Sydney.

« - Sydney, il est peut-être temps pour vous et Broots de quitter le Centre… et de ne plus jamais y retourner.

- Il y a sûrement des informations utiles que je pourrais récolter si je restais.

- Sydney, ils ne vous font plus confiance. Retourner là-bas est beaucoup trop dangereux, essayai-je de le convaincre.

- D'accord. Mais on ne sera pas longtemps en sécurité là où on est, expliqua-t-il. »

Je lui indiquai donc la route à suivre pour nous rejoindre.

Debbie :

Je montai dans la voiture que Julian avait empruntée après qu'Angelo s'était installé à l'arrière. Depuis qu'il avait parlé à Jarod, il était plus calme. Il s'endormit en quelques minutes, allongé sur la banquette arrière.

Tout en conduisant, Julian me regardait de temps en temps.

« - Quoi ? Demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

- Rien… C'est juste que depuis ma première évasion, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de rencontrer des gens de mon âge, répondit-il. Encore moins quelqu'un qui sait ce que j'ai vécu, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Et moi je suis contente de ne pas avoir à vivre ça toute seule, confiai-je. D'une part, je n'aurais jamais su garder mon clame et, d'autre part, je n'aurais pas pu m'enfuir, dis-je en lui souriant à mon tour. »

La voiture ralentit et Julian la gara sur le côté de la route. Je regardai autour de nous et ne vis aucune autre voiture et Angelo dormait toujours à l'arrière.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je enfin.

- Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait, me répondit-il en s'approchant de moi. »

Il prit délicatement mon visage entre ses mains et déposa timidement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis, il m'embrassa doucement. Quand il se recula un peu, il me regarda comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Je lui souris alors pour le rassurer et il sourit à son tour en rougissant légèrement.

Il démarra la voiture et repris la route.

Cox :

Nous atterrissions au Maroc pour la seconde fois en peu de temps. Raines nous avait ordonné, à Lyle et à moi, de retrouver et de ramener les rouleaux.

Plus je restais au Centre et plus les ordres changeaient. Au début, je devais retrouver Jarod, puis Mlle Parker. J'avais du enlever une gamine et maintenant, je me retrouvais au milieu d'un désert pour retrouver de vieux bouts de papiers qui ne me concernaient même pas puisque les rouleaux semblaient en vouloir à la famille Parker ! Il était temps que tout cela se termine pour que je quitte l'asile qu'était devenu le Centre.

« - La première étape, commença Lyle, est de retrouver l'homme qui nous a conduit jusqu'à M. Parker la dernière fois. Ensuite, continua-t-il, il faudra le forcer à nous dire tout ce qu'il sait. »

Il détailla son plan et donna divers ordres aux quelques nettoyeurs qui nous accompagnaient. Il n'en fallu pas plus aux hommes pour partir à leur mission. Lyle s'occuperait du logement.

« - Quant à vous, me dit-il, vous n'avez qu'à vous familiariser avec la population. Et enlevez vos gants, ajouta-il, la température frôle les 40° C ! »

Il s'en alla en me laissant au milieu de bâtiments qu'on aurait cru construits en sable. Je marchai vers le cœur de ce qui devait être la ville en ne prêtant aucune attention aux marchands qui essayaient de me vendre des épices ou des fruits.

M. Parker :

J'étais de retour en Amérique. J'avais trouvé un endroit sûr où me cacher le temps de retrouver ma fille. Bon, ça n'était pas un hôtel quatre étoiles avec vue imprenable sur la mer. Au contraire, une fois que les rideaux jaunis par le temps étaient écartés, les vitres, sales et parfois cassées par endroit, laissaient voir un terrain jonché de déchets. Cependant, il y avait l'eau courante et un peu d'électricité. Le propriétaire, habitué au gens étranges qui pouvaient lui demander asile le temps d'une nuit ou deux, ne m'avait posé aucune question. Il m'avait seulement demandé d'essayer de ne rien abîmé : plutôt bizarre dans un endroit comme celui-ci, mais je n'avais pas poser de question moi non plus. Personne n'aurait l'idée de me chercher ici…

Mlle Parker :

La nuit tombait et ni Sydney et Broots, ni Julian, Angelo et Debbie n'étaient encore arrivés. Je demandai alors à Jarod le temps que les deux équipages devaient mettre pour arriver jusqu'ici. Il me sourit en répondant que c'était déjà la troisième fois que je lui posais cette question.

«- Tu es très belle quand tu es inquiète, glissa-t-il au creux de mon oreille. »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, troublée par ce genre de déclaration.

« - Seulement quand je suis inquiète ? Demandai-je en faisant semblant de faire la moue. »

Il se rapprocha et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

« - Non, tu es aussi magnifique quand tu boudes. »

Il eu droit à un petit sourire mais je ne voulais pas qu'il m'en dise davantage. Je n'étais pas vraiment habituée à ce genre de phrases et le fait qu'elles sortent de la bouche de Jarod me troublait encore plus. Il le savait. Je lisais dans ses yeux qu'il le savait. Et il en profitait.

« - Tu es tout le temps belle, dit-il sérieusement. »

Ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas les miens et une de ses mains vint caresser mon visage. Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai tendrement. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit. Je me reculai un peu de Jarod et découvrit Emily dans la pièce.

« - Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi, dit-elle, faite comme si je n'étais pas là. De toutes façons, je n'ai rien vu ! »

Emily sortit de la pièce avec une main devant les yeux et un bras tendu devant elle pour éviter les obstacles. Je souris : c'était exactement le genre de choses que je ne pensais jamais vivre. Avant, je les considérais comme trop « normales » pour faire partie de ma vie qu'on ne pourrait pas vraiment qualifier de « normale ». Mais le fait que je puisse vivre toutes ces petites choses qui font partie d'une vie « normale » faisait que je me sentais bien, heureuse…

7


	22. Chapter 22

Debbie :

Julian avait arrêté la voiture sur une aire de repos pour acheter de quoi manger. J'étais allée acheter trois sandwiches et de l'eau. J'avais demandé à Julian d'où venait l'argent et il avait répondu qu'il l'avait pris au Centre. J'ignorais comment, mais je pensais que ce n'était vraiment rien en comparaison à ce que le Centre lui avait fait.

Je sortis du petit supermarché en m'abritant du mieux que je pouvais car la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Je rejoignis la voiture en courant et m'engouffrait dans l'abri qu'offrait l'habitacle. Je distribuai leur repas à mes deux compagnons et entamai mon sandwich avec appétit. En même temps que nous mangions, Julian m'expliqua le reste de notre itinéraire mais précisa qu'on ne reprendrait pas la route avant le lendemain matin en raison de la pluie qui rendait la chaussée trop glissante pour la conduite de nuit.

Broots :

Sydney m'avait rapporté sa conversation avec Jarod. Il m'avait demandé si je voulais partir du Centre. Pour moi, c'était une évidence : je partais. Cet endroit me donnait la chair de poule alors le quitter était une idée très agréable.

Nous roulions depuis quelques heures déjà. La nuit était tombée et je conduisais pour laisser Sydney –qui avait conduit la première partie du voyage- se reposer. Avant de s'endormir, il m'avait conseillé de ralentir un peu même s'il comprenait très bien que je sois impatient de revoir ma fille. Oh oui ! J'étais très impatient ! Mais…j'étais aussi un peu inquiet. Elle voyageait en ce moment même avec un garçon un petit peu plus âgé qu'elle. Bon d'accord, ce garçon n'était pas n'importe qui, mais…

Lyle :

L'équipe de nettoyeurs avait retrouvé l'homme qui nous avait mené jusqu'à M. Parker la dernière fois. Nous entrions sans bruit dans sa maison. En passant dans le salon, nous découvrîmes l'homme étendu au sol. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche.

« - On dirait que M. Parker s'est débarrassé des témoins gênants avant de partir, dit Cox.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir effacer toute trace de son passage en faisant disparaître le corps ? Fis-je remarquer. Je crois plutôt que c'est le Triumvirat qui est derrière ça.

- Il y a une possibilité que vous n'avez pas envisagée Lyle, dit un voix derrière moi. »

Je mis seulement quelques secondes à l'identifier. Mais, on m'avait dit qu'il était mort… Je me retournai pour lui faire face tout en espérant m'être trompé sur son identité.

« - Réfléchissez Lyle, mon corps n'avait pas été retrouvé, dit-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Je suis déçu, je pensais que vous seriez celui qui devinerait tout puisque, vous aussi, vous aimez vous faire passez pour mort, ajouta-t-il alors que je lui faisait face. »

Je ne m'étais pas trompé : Alex était devant moi.

« - Pourquoi ? Demandai-je. Pourquoi ces rouleaux vous intéressent-ils ?

- Pour la même raison qui motive tous ceux qui les recherchent : ils sont source de pouvoir.

- Et vous avez peut-être tué la seule personne qui aurait pu savoir où ils étaient.

- Peut-être…peut-être pas, dit-il en jouant avec son arme.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Cox

- Pourquoi vous aiderai-je ? On ne pourra pas partager les rouleaux, dit Alex en souriant. Alors, je vais laisser votre équipe de nettoyeurs s'occuper du corps et vous aurez quelques petites heures pour visiter la maison, le temps que je fasse ce que j'ai à faire. »

C'était la deuxième fois que nous venions ici et c'était la deuxième fois que nous allions y rester contre notre gré ! Enfin, rester…si jamais Alex ne revenait pas pour nous tuer.

« - Au moins, ça prouve que nous sommes sur la bonne piste, dis-je à Cox lorsque Alex fut sorti. »

Julian :

C'était en finissant mon sandwich que je remarquai que Debbie frissonnait.

« - Tu as froid ? Demandais-je.

- La pluie a eu le temps de me mouiller tout à l'heure. »

Je lui conseillai alors d'enlever sa veste pour qu'elle sèche et lui proposai la mienne en attendant. Elle accepta bien volontiers.

Je me tournai vers Angelo pour voir s'il ne manquait de rien, mais il s'était déjà allongé sur la banquette arrière, se servant de ses bras comme oreiller.

Debbie abaissa le dossier de son siège afin d'avoir une position plus allongée. Je fis de même en vérifiant qu'Angelo avait assez de place. Debbie détacha des cheveux et quelques mèches dorées vinrent s'ajouter à l'ensemble châtain autour de son visage.

« - Tu connais le nom des étoiles ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- On ne les voit pas, dis-je en désignant le flou que la pluie faisait sur les vitres.

- Ce n'est pas grave, décris-les moi ! Suggéra-t-elle, enthousiaste. »

Je me lançai alors dans la description des étoiles que l'ont aurait pu observer si le temps s'y était prêté. Au bout d'une heure, Debbie remonta ma veste jusqu'à ses épaules et glissa ses jambes dessous en amenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« - Tu as encore froid ? Lui demandai-je en m'interrompant dans mes explications.

- Seulement aux mains, répondit-elle en même temps qu'elle en glissait une sous sa couverture improvisée. »

Je pris son autre main dans la mienne juste avant qu'elle n'aille, elle aussi, se cacher sous la veste. Debbie me regarda et me sourit. Je continuai mon récit sur les étoiles en tenant entre mes paumes une main qui se disait froide mais que je trouvais plutôt chaude.

Cox :

Lyle avait trouvé un endroit où dormir le temps de nos investigations au Maroc. C'était un petit hôtel peint tout en blanc. Il comportait seulement trois étages. J'étais sûr que Lyle, l'équipe de nettoyeurs et moi étions les seuls clients. Qui aurait voulu séjourner ici ? Entre la chaleur qui régnait dans les chambres, la qualité médiocre des lits et l'incompétence du service d'étage…rien n'allait ! Je me demandais bien où cet « hôtel » avait décroché ses deux étoiles. Et je ne parlais même pas même pas de la poussière accumulée sur le seul meuble de ma chambre et les microbes et bactéries qui devait se loger dans les sanitaires.

Nous étions arrivés là après avoir passé quelques heures enfermé avec un cadavre. Puis la porte s'était ouverte toute seule. L'équipe de nettoyeurs avait fait son travail et nous avions ensuite pu rejoindre cet « hôtel ».

« - Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je à Lyle.

- Je l'ai trouvé en train d'écouter à ma porte. Il semblerait qu'il sache quelque chose à propos des rouleaux, explique l'homme sans pouce.

- Vous êtes donc le bienvenu, dis-je à l'homme qui accompagnait Lyle.

- Nous voulons savoir tout ce que vous savez sur les rouleaux, reprit Lyle.

- Un homme a atterri sur la côte avec un parachute. Le lendemain matin, on l'a retrouvé allongé sur le sable. Il parait qu'il tenait une boîte en bois dans ses bras et, qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait des parchemins…ce que vous appelez les rouleaux.

- Où sont-ils maintenant ? Intervint Lyle.

- L'homme qu'il l'a recueilli m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu, un soir, aller vers les Grottes de Sable pour y cacher les parchemins, expliqua-t-il. »

Lyle me regarda et fit un sourire carnassier.

« - C'est tout…c'est tout ce que je sais, ajouta l'homme, effrayé. »

C'était exactement ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ! S'il ne savait rien d'autre, il ne nous était plus utile… Cependant, il restait une chose qu'il pouvait nous indiquer.

« - Demain matin, vous nous mènerez jusqu'à ces grottes, ordonnai-je. »

Mlle Parker :

Le jour se levait à peine et je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi. Jarod avait passé la nuit à faire des cauchemars et Josh n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil à cause de ses voix. Il était venu dans la chambre et je l'avais couché entre Jarod et moi. Tous les deux s'étaient alors immédiatement calmés. Josh avait alors rapidement trouvé le sommeil, la tête sur l'épaule de son père et ses mains dans les miennes.

Là, ils dormaient tous les deux et j'avais passé la nuit à les regarder car à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je me retrouvais dans le parking souterrain du Centre…avec Lyle. Alors, au lieu de dormir, j'avais réfléchi à toutes les solutions possibles pour récupérer les rouleaux. Mais une seule était envisageable : il fallait aller au Maroc et emmener notre fils même si cela était dangereux. S'il restait ici, il serait en sécurité jusqu'à ce que le Centre découvre ce chalet. Sydney et les autres le protègerais, j'en étais sûre, mais combien de temps mettrions nous à les retrouver tous. Je ne voulais pas que notre fils grandisse sans ses parents. Jarod et moi en avions déjà trop souffert. Je ne voulais pas que notre enfant connaisse cette souffrance ou passe sa vie à nous chercher comme le faisait Jarod avec ses propres parents.

La respiration de Jarod s'accéléra et je sus alors qu'il était en train de se réveiller. Il me sourit en ouvrant les yeux. Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas réveiller Josh et m'embrassa tendrement. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur en passant de Josh à moi. Nous représentions là un superbe tableau de famille !

« - Tu as l'air fatigué, dit Jarod en passant sa main sur ma joue.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

- Des cauchemars ? demanda-t-il.

- Comme toi, répondis-je. Josh n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de ses voix et il a voulu dormir ici, expliquai-je. »

Je me levai et lui fit signe de me suivre vers le fond de la pièce pour ne pas réveiller Josh. Jarod s'assit sur le fauteuil et m'invita à prendre place sur ses genoux. J'acceptai en souriant et, une fois assise, calai ma tête contre son épaule. Puis, je lui expliquai à quoi j'avais réfléchi pendant toute la nuit.

Debbie :

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux à cause de l'intensité de la lumière. Une fois que j'eus réussi à me réveiller complètement, je m'aperçus que le soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques heures, ce qui contrastait avec la nuit et la pluie d'hier soir. Je regardai autour de moi et remarquai que Julian avait repris la route.

« - Bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Pas trop mal. »

Je me tournai et vis qu'Angelo était lui aussi réveillé. Il regardait le paysage défilé à travers la fenêtre.

« - Libre, dit-il en souriant lorsqu'il remarqua que je le regardais. »

Je répondis à son sourire et me retournai pour m'installer correctement sur mon siège.

« - Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de route à faire, indiqua Julian. »

Lyle :

Comme nous lui avions ordonné, l'homme d'hier était venu nous chercher à l'aube pour nous conduire aux Grottes de Sable et peut-être jusqu'aux rouleaux si M. Parker les avait bien cachés là.

« - Nous voici à l'entrée des Grottes de Sable, commença notre « guide » en accentuant son accent sur certains mots comme il devait le faire pour les touristes. Elles ont été appelées ainsi, continua-t-il, car elles semblent avoir jailli du sable…

- Gardez votre baratin pour les autres, coupais-je. Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du tourisme ! »

L'homme sursauta presque à mon ton sec. Il nous fit entrer et je pus constater que mon costume -qui m'avait coûté une petite fortune- n'était pas très approprié à ce genre d' « excursions ». Cox et moi suivions notre guide en essayant de ne pas le perdre de vue tant il se déplaçait rapidement dans ces grottes pourtant semées d'embûches. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'une salle.

« - Il semblerait que ce soit ici que votre homme soit entré, nous indiqua-t-il.

- Les rouleaux sont ici ? Questionna Cox.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le guide. »

Cox et moi entrions dans la salle en question. Elle ressemblait au reste des grottes à l'exception du socle qui trônait au milieu. Ce qu'il devait autrefois mettre en valeur avait disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'une inscription gravée dessus. En latin me sembla-t-il. Le guide nous expliqua que cette inscription était récente et qu'il pensait que c'était M. Parker qui l'avait faite. Je m'approchai de socle pour la lire : « _I tego arcana dei_ ».

6


	23. Chapter 23

Sydney :

J'avais repris le volant pour la toute dernière partie du voyage. Sans qu'il me l'ait avoué, je savais que la conduite de Mlle Parker manquait à Broots car il souriant à chaque voiture qui nous doublait un peu trop vite ou qui était conduite de façon un peu sportive.

Plus on approchait de notre destination, plus il était nerveux.

Pendant tout le trajet, nous avions surveillés si nous n'avions pas été suivi mais tout semblait normal. Le Centre ne connaissait pas l'endroit où nous allions et ne l'avait jamais découvert alors que Jarod y avait trouvé refuge plusieurs fois. On pourrait donc y être en sécurité pendant quelques temps.

J'avais hâte de revoir Mlle Parker car je voulais savoir comment elle allait réellement. Elle s'était confiée à moi un peu plus qu'elle ne le faisait d'habitude mais j'avais peur que les derniers changements dans sa vie ne réussissent à la faire douter d'elle-même. C'était impensable pour quelqu'un qui la connaissait comme elle était au Centre. Mais, quand on la connaissait réellement, on savait qu'il y avait une part de fragilité en elle. Ses nouvelles responsabilités de mère pouvaient lui faire peur –même si elle ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais- et elle pouvait se sentir incapable de jouer ce rôle.

« - Ne vous en faîtes pas trop pour elle Sydney, elle n'est pas seule, dit Broots en interrompant mes réflexions. Jarod est avec elle, ajouta-t-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. »

Jarod :

Parker m'avait exposé ses intentions et j'avais accepté, évidemment. Je savais qu'emmener notre fils avec nous serait dangereux mais il était hors de question de s'en séparer, surtout à cause d'une affaire qui concernait le Centre. Nous avions tout expliqué à Emily et à Ethan. Ils avaient très bien compris : Ethan avait aussi grandit sans parent et Emily avait eu la chance de connaître un peu les nôtres.

La matinée était déjà bien avancée quand on frappa à la porte. Je fis signe à mes compagnons de ne plus faire de bruit, puis je me dirigeai vers la porte.

« - C'est Angelo, entendis-je à travers la porte. »

Je reconnus immédiatement sa voix. Je lui ouvrit et m'effaçai pour le voir entrer, accompagné de Debbie et Julian. Angelo me prit dans ses bras. Il était heureux de me revoir. Debbie salua tout le monde et se dirigea ensuite vers Parker. Julian vint vers moi et me confia être content de me revoir et de rencontrer d'autres membres de sa famille. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Parker et elle le prit dans ses bras. J'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé quand ils s'étaient rencontrés mais Julian lui faisait confiance. Je fis les présentations pour Emily et Ethan qui adoptèrent tout de suite Julian. Puis je présentai Josh aux nouveaux arrivants.

Alex :

Quelques grains de sable tombèrent derrière moi mais ne révélèrent pas ma présence puisque Lyle, Cox et leur guide ne se retournèrent pas. D'ici, je pouvais voir ce que les deux agents du Centre étaient arrivés au premier indice.

« - M. Parker aurait reproduit la même chose que sur Carthis ? Demanda Cox. »

Lyle s'étonna que l'empailleur soit a courrant des détails de l'enquête sur Carthis puis répondit que cela serait trop facile. Sur ce point là, il n'avait pas tort.

« - Mais, ajouta Lyle, ça ne coûte rien de vérifier. »

Il se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce et essaya de bouger le socle. La réaction du guide fut immédiate : il essaya de l'en empêcha. Cox joua le gros bras et débarrassa son collègue de leur guide devenu presque hystérique, non s'en une grimace de dégoût quand l'homme le toucha. Ce dernier leur expliqua –après s'être calmé- que, d'après une légende, le socle était sacré depuis que le précieux vase qui reposait dessus avait disparu. Un bruit annonça que Lyle avait fini par réussir à faire bouger le socle.

« - Il n'y a rien, dit-il en se relevant. »

Puis il ordonna au guide de leur faire visiter les grottes de fond en comble et à Cox d'aller chercher l'équipe de nettoyeurs pour qu'ils les aident à chercher. Cette « chasse au trésor » risquait d'être amusante… C'était une question de point de vue.

Sydney :

Je pris le petit chemin en terre sur la droite comme indiqué et un chalet se dressa devant nous. Il correspondait à la description que Jarod nous en avait fait. J'avançai doucement pour éviter au maximum les trous et les gros cailloux alors que Broots ne tenait plus en place sur son siège. Je garai la voiture à côté des autres déjà stationnées. Je n'eus pas le temps de couper le moteur que Broots était déjà sur le seuil de la porte à m'attendre. Je me dépêchai donc de le rejoindre mais, impatient, il frappa alors que je n'avais parcouru que la moitié du chemin. J'arrivai devant la porte quand elle s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Parker. La jeune femme s'effaça alors et Debbie couru jusqu'à son père et se jeta dans ses bras. Broots réceptionna joyeusement sa fille qui lui disait qu'elle allait bien.

Jarod :

Il avait à peine une heure que tout le monde était réuni ici et déjà les conversations allaient bon train et un joyeux brouhaha régnait dans le salon. Je devinai que Sydney avait envie de parler à Parker aux regards qu'il posait sur elle. Alors je me dirigeai vers Parker alors qu'elle parlait avec Broots et Debbie. Broots me remercia pour la énième fois d'avoir récupérer Debbie.

« - Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, répondis-je. C'est plutôt Julian qui l'a aidée, dis-je en désignant l'adolescent en pleine conversation avec Sydney. »

Je vis le regard de Debbie s'éclairer au nom de Julian et souris. Le père et la fille s'éloignèrent. Parker s'approcha alors de moi.

« - Jarod, dis à Sydney d'arrêter de me regarder comme ça ou je vais devenir folle ! Dit Parker en reprenant ses expressions habituelles.

- Il est inquiet pour toi. Il veut juste savoir comment tu vas, lui dis-je calmement.

- Je… Je ne pourrais pas tout raconter encore une fois. J'essaye de ne pas y penser la journée pour oublier que je passe mes nuits à en faire des cauchemars. Et avec Sydney, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut savoir tout ce que je ressens et à quoi je pense en un seul regard, m'expliqua-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait son émotion. »

Je pris une de ses mains dans les miennes.

« - Je comprends. Je vais lui dire que tu vas mieux et qu'il te laisse un peu de temps, proposai-je.

- Non, je vais le faire. Mais...pas toute seule, avoua-t-elle. »

Je savais à quel point il lui était difficile de montrer ses faiblesses mais j'étais content qu'elle ait assez confiance en moi pour se confier sans trop de difficultés. Et, la preuve en était aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas prête à les montrer à tout le monde, même si chacun les devinait. Elle ne comprenait pas toujours que ces faiblesses n'étaient pas forcément quelque chose à cacher et qu'elles la rendaient simplement humaine.

Elle se dirigea vers Sydney sans lâcher ma main. D'abord ils n'échangèrent pas un mot puis, doucement, elle retira sa main de la mienne et s'approcha davantage de Sydney. Il ouvrit les bras et, après un long regard, elle s'y réfugia comme une fille s'abrite dans les bras rassurant de son père. Pour elle, Sydney avait toujours été plus son père que celui qui l'était génétiquement ou que celui qui avait prétendu l'être en jouant ce rôle qu'en de trop rares occasions.

Quelques heures plus tard, Parker et moi expliquions aux nouveaux arrivants notre intention d'aller au Maroc en emmenant Josh avec nous. Après quelques instants de silence, ils annoncèrent tous, chacun leur tour, qu'ils venaient avec nous aussi.

« - Nous avons mis tant de tant à nous retrouver, dit Emily la vois remplie d'émotion, que je ne supporterai pas de vous perdre maintenant. »

Elle fit glisser son regard sur chacun d'entre nous et continua :

« - Tous ensemble, nous formons une famille. Une drôle de famille, je vous l'accorde, dit-elle en souriant, mais une famille quand même. »

Ils voulaient tous venir. Pour nous aider. Pour en finir avec le Centre, eux aussi. Parce que chaque personne dans cette pièce avait souffert à cause du Centre. Nous avions tous quelque chose à régler définitivement avec le Centre. Et c'était ensemble que nous avions le plus de chance de réussir.

Julian vint ensuite vers moi et m'emmena à part.

« - Le Centre m'a capturé alors que j'étais près d'une de tes anciennes cachettes. J'avais rendez-vous avec nos parents, commença-t-il. Jusque là, j'étais avec papa mais, un jour, il 'a annoncé qu'il avait retrouvé maman. Il est allé la chercher et m'a donné rendez-vous là où j'ai été capturé. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'eux. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont venus au rendez-vous ou même si papa a retrouvé maman. Papa n'a pas voulu que je vienne parce que c'était trop dangereux, expliqua-t-il. »

J'espérai que mes parents s'étaient retrouvés et étaient ensembles. J'expliquai à Julian que je ne cesserai jamais de les chercher et qu'un jour, je les retrouverai. A ma demande, il me raconta tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec notre père. Du moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés en sécurité tous les deux jusqu'à son hésitation à aller vers cet homme qui, bien qu'étant son père, était aussi un étranger à cause du Centre. Des premières confidences jusqu'aux moments de complicité et de bonheur. La joie de s'être trouvé, tout simplement. Son récit me donna encore plus d'espoir et de courage face à l'avenir incertain.

Julian tourna la tête et sourit. En suivant son regard, je découvris Debbie lui rendre son sourire.

« - Va la rejoindre, l'incitai-je. »

Il se retourna vers moi, les joues légèrement rosies de s'être fait surprendre. Puis il partit dans sa direction. Je souris, heureux qu'il puisse profiter d'un bout de vie normale.

Je tournai la tête à mon tour et mon regard tomba instinctivement dans celui de Parker. Pas besoin de mots, un simple regard suffisait pour que l'on se comprenne : il était temps de partir. Il n'était pas nécessaire de perdre de temps si tout le monde était d'accord pour nous aider. Parker prit les choses en main et demanda l'attention de tout le monde. Je la regardais faire tendrement : elle avait toujours aimé donner les ordres. Elle sourit imperceptiblement quand Broots sursauta à son appel : elle était heureuse de le retrouver.

Lyle :

Le guide nous avait conduit dans toutes les salles des grottes mais nous n'avions rien trouvé. Cox l'avait invité à nous dire tout ce qu'il savait sur ces grottes en le menaçant. Mais, le guide ne savait rien de plus. Dommage…pour lui. Il n'avait plus rien à nous apprendre, il nous était donc inutile. Pas besoin que cet homme passe de guide à témoin gênant. Je vissai le silencieux de mon arme. Je tendis le bras et visai la tête du guide. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner complètement que je tirai. Il s'écroula, mort. J'avais quand même du cœur : je l'avais tué dans un endroit où il passait tout son temps. Il n'était pas mort dans l'inconnu. J'ordonnai ensuite aux nettoyeurs de nous débarrasser de son corps.

Nous n'avions pas découvert grand-chose, mise à part l'inscription de la première salle que nous avions visitée. Il fallait absolument que l'on trouve quelqu'un qui en sache plus que feu notre guide.

Jarod :

L'avion venait d'atterrir et le vol s'était plutôt bien passé si on ne tenait pas compte de l'envie de meurtre de Parker : une hôtesse de l'air m'avait trop sourit à son goût. J'aimais assez la voir jalouse même si j'avais eu peur pour la vie de la jeune hôtesse quand elle avait volontairement frôlé ma main de ses doigts en me donnant mon plateau repas.

« - Ca ne vous gêne pas que je sois juste à côté ? Avait alors demandé Parker en menaçant l'hôtesse du regard. »

J'avais posé ma main sur celle de Parker sachant que ce geste la calmerait instantanément. L'hôtesse s'était ensuite empressée de quitter notre rangée et nous ne l'avions plus revue du vol.

Je louai une camionnette assez grande pour que nous n'ayons pas à nous séparer.

« - Où allons-nous exactement ? Demanda Ethan.

- Voir l'homme qui m'a aidé la dernière fois, répondis-je. »

Ils montèrent tous dans la camionnette et je conduisis vers la côte.

6


	24. Chapter 24

Alex :

Je touchais presque au but, je le sentais. Mais, je ne devais rien précipiter pour être sûr de ne faire aucune erreur. Je n'avais pas résolu le dernier mystère pour trouver où étaient les rouleaux. Ce qui m'étonnais, c'est que Jarod n'ait pas mené ses recherches jusqu'au bout la dernière fois. Je l'avais vu faire, l'avais suivi parfois mais, le petit préféré du Centre savait travailler discrètement. Je ne m'avouais pas vaincu car c'est moi qui étais le plus proche des rouleaux. Ces mêmes rouleaux qui me feraient prendre le contrôle du Centre et du Triumvirat. Cela leur prouverait que j'étais le plus doué. Mais, pour le moment, il manquait une pièce à mon puzzle. Une pièce importante…

Jarod :

Je garai la camionnette près d'une maison. En entendant le bruit du moteur, Âdil sortit et vint vers nous. Après être descendu du véhicule, je lui présentai Parker et nos compagnons et lui indiquai que nous étions là pour retrouver les rouleaux. Il nous invita à la suivre et nous mena jusqu'à la maison que j'avais occupée lors de mon voyage précédent.

« - Je n'ai touché à rien, m'indiqua-t-il. Je vous laisse, dit-il en sortant.

- Merci Âdil. »

Parker s'avança au milieu du salon et regarda autour d'elle.

« - Tu as toujours eu de drôles de cachettes mais je dois avouer que celle-ci sort de l'ordinaire, déclara-t-elle en connaisseuse. »

La maison était de taille moyenne. Les murs d'un blanc impeccable éclairaient abondamment la pièce, dispersant la lumière que déversaient les deux grandes fenêtres. Le sol était en majorité recouvert d'un grand tapis au décor oriental.

Je montrai à chacun les chambres disponibles et tous décidèrent de se reposer pour récupérer du vol. Josh, à moitié endormi, voulu rester avec Debbie. Celle-ci sourit et coucha le petit sous le regard attendri de Parker. Quand tout le monde fut installé, j'emmenai Parker jusqu'à ma chambre.

« - Quand je suis venu ici pour la première fois, j'ai commencé les recherches et j'ai regroupé ici tout ce qui pourra nous servir, dis-je en soulevant un peu le tapis. »

Je déplaçai ensuite une grande dalle pour laisser apparaître un trou en dessous. Je sortis tout ce qui s'y trouvait pour reprendre avec Parker ce que j'avais découvert jusqu'ici.

« - Tous ces documents sont sur un seul endroit : les Grottes de Sable, dit-elle en commençant à les trier.

- Se sont des grottes qui existent depuis toujours dans cette région. A l'intérieur d'une des salles, un grand vase précieux avait été mis sur un socle. Ce socle est devenu comme sacré depuis que le grand vase a mystérieusement disparu il y a des années. Je suis allé visiter les grottes la dernière fois et il y avait un inscription sur le socle : « _I tego arcana dei_ », expliquai-je.

- Comme sur Carthis.

- Je pense que c'est M. Parker qui a laissé cette inscription. Mais suivre le procédé de la fille du gardien de la crypte n'aurait pas été très ingénieux…

-…donc les rouleaux ont peu de chance d'être sous le socle, finit-elle.

- Exact. En revanche, tous ces documents, dis-je en les désignant, sont ceux que M. Parker a demandé quand il était ici, révélai-je. »

Parker leva la tête vers moi et replongea dans les écrits et les plans plus ou moins anciens qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas tout traduit. Quand j'ai trouvé ces documents, il n'y avait pas les traductions que M. Parker a du utiliser. »

Elle hocha la tête distraitement, déjà plongée dans mes traductions. Je pris les documents que je n'avais pas encore traduits, m'installai devant mon ordinateur portable et me mis au travail.

M. Parker :

Entrer par la grande porte après une si longue absence était assez étrange. J'arrivai au Centre comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais, sur mon passage, les employés que je croisai palissaient à vu d'œil : ils voyaient un fantôme.

Je me dirigeai vers mon ancien bureau, pratiquement sûr d'y trouver Raines. J'avais à peine parcouru quelques mètres dans le hall du bâtiment qu'une équipe de nettoyeurs m'entourèrent pour « m'escorter » jusqu'à Raines.

« - Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Demanda Raines.

- J'ai un marché à vous proposer. »

D'un geste, il ordonna aux nettoyeurs de sortir et m'invita à m'assoire.

« - Je vous écoute…mais la seule chose qui m'intéresse, ce sont les rouleaux.

- Ils sont à vous si j'ai l'enfant en échange. »

Je n'argumentai pas plus : la proposition était simple et claire. Raines ne portait d'intérêt à cet enfant que pour ses capacités et pour les expériences qu'il pourrait faire avec lui. Mais, il ignorait ce que la prophétie disait à propos de cet enfant. Il était plus important que les rouleaux eux-mêmes. D'où ma proposition à Raines…

« - C'est dangereux pour vous : je pourrais vous retenir ici jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez où sont les rouleaux. L'enfant est trop important pour la suite de mes projets…

- Oui, je sais, coupai-je, il vous servirait à vous mettre le Triumvirat dans la poche. Mais réfléchissez un peu : les Zoulous ont plus peur d'une prophétie qu'ils craignent depuis toujours que d'un enfant ! »

La suite était logique. Le silence s'installa quelques minutes, puis Raines reprit la parole :

« - Jarod a retrouvé l'enfant. Il sait qu'il est son père, annonça-t-il. Votre cher ange l'y a même aidé…

- Si jamais le Triumvirat apprend ça…

- Lyle a tout arrangé, me coupa-t-il. Le Triumvirat croit que Jarod est le seul impliqué.

- Ca vaut mieux pour nous ! Où sont-ils ? »

Raines ne répondit pas : il n'en savait rien.

« - Nous continuons à chercher les rouleaux et essayons de ramener Jarod, dit Raines.

- …mmh… »

Tout ceci ne m'intéressait plus : j'avis lu la prophétie et je savais que Jarod ne serait pas ramené au Centre. La seule chose qui m'importait, c'était l'enfant.

Je sortis du bureau de Raines. Jarod devait sûrement être à la recherche des rouleaux lui aussi. La question était de savoir s'il avait emmené l'enfant avec lui.

Lyle :

Comme Cox et moi n'avions pas obtenu plus de renseignement de notre guide, nous avions fait des recherches qui nous avaient mené jusque là, devant cette porte où il était écrit : « Interdit au public ». Cox avait trouvé où était stocké les plus anciens manuscrits et essayait de nous faire entrer dans cette pièce. Peut-être y trouverions-nous quelque chose qui puisse nous aider.

« - Ca y est, dit Cox alors que le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre.

- Allons-y. »

Nous entrâmes en allumant nos lampes torches afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. On avança en balayant la pièce des yeux. Des tables, des chaises et des étagères en bois. Le tout recouvert d'une bonne couche de poussière, pour le plus grand bonheur de Cox.

« - Il faut trouvé tout ce qui concerne les Grottes de Sables.

- C'est par ici, indiqua Cox. Mais il manque la moitié des documents. »

Je m'approchai et pus constater qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de poussière aux emplacements désormais vides : la disparition des documents manquants étaient plutôt récente.

« - Il reste quelques documents. »

Nous les sortîmes un par un en les posant sur une table mais il ne semblait pas y avoir quelque chose d'important.

« - Je crois qu'on perd notre temps, dit Cox, sortant le dernier livre, un mouchoir sur le visage. »

Je remarquai alors, grâce à la faible lumière, qu'un morceau de papier était encore coincé entre les étagères.

« - Peut-être, ou peut-être pas…dis-je en attrapant la petite feuille. »

Je la dépliai et découvris une carte. Elle était usée et partiellement effacée mais on distinguait plutôt clairement la multitude de galeries que nous avions visité dans les grottes.

Soudain, on entendit un bruit de clé.

« - C'est peut-être un gardien, suggéra Cox.

- Ca tombe bien, on a besoin de quelqu'un pour quelques précisions. »

La porte s'ouvrit pendant que Cox se cachait.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Me demanda l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

- Je me demandais si cette carte n'était pas la réponse à mes questions…

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. Je suis de la sécurité et je vous demande de sortir, dit-il, nerveux.

- Non, répondis-je simplement. »

Il sortit alors son arme de service. Cox apparut derrière lui.

« - Lâchez votre arme, ordonna-t-il au gardien. »

Il s'exécuta sans aucune résistance. Je lui attachai les mains et le fis s'assoire.

« - Vous connaissez cette carte ? Lui demandai-je en lui mettant ladite carte sous les yeux.

- Non, répondit-t-il, nerveux. »

Il ne cessait de gigoter sur sa chaise, de fuir mon regard et de regarder le sol : il mentait.

« - Si vous tirez aussi mal que vous mentez, nous aurions pu vous laisser votre arme sans crainte d'être blessé !

- Je ne vous dirai rien ! Déclara-t-il en nous regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Bien. Nous allons donc pourvoir commencer, lançai-je ironiquement. »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence. Je restais patient : le gardien semblait plutôt faible psychologiquement, il ne savait pas mentir et tremblait littéralement de peur depuis que j'avais sorti mon arme. Il allait craquer dans 4 secondes…3…2…1…

« - D'accord ! Que voulez-vous savoir ? Dit-il enfin.

- Ah, j'adore avoir raison ! Pensai-je tout haut.

- Nous voulons savoir tout ce que vous savez sur cette carte, reprit Cox.

- Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça, répondit-il.

- Mauvaise réponse ! »

J'enfilai ma paire de gants et pris une poignée de poussière. Cox tenait le gardien sur sa chaise et le força à ouvrir la bouche. Je rapprochai lentement ma main emplie de poussière près de son visage.

« - Alors, cette carte ? Demanda à nouveau Cox. »

Mais le gardien ne répondit rien tant il était effrayé. Tant pis pour lui, il allait manger la poussière. Je lui mis la poussière dans la bouche et le força à l'avaler. Il toussa ensuite pendant plusieurs minutes.

« - Je n'aurais jamais cru que la poussière m'amuserait autant un jour, dit Cox, tout sourire. »

Une fois que le gardien réussit à respirer sans tousser, il me suffit de déplacer un peu de poussière sur la tale pour qu'il nous dise tout ce qu'il savait : la carte que nous avions trouvé était la première carte établie des Grottes de Sable. C'était la seule qui montrait les Grottes dans leur intégralité et c'était pour ça qu'elle était presque considérée comme sacrée. Elle avait été perdue depuis quelques années. Voilà qui allait beaucoup nous aider.

Alors que le gardien s'attardait en explication, Cox, dans son dos, sorti son arme et y vissa son silencieux. Il visa et tira : une balle dans la tête.

« - Allez cherchez les nettoyeurs, ils ont du travail, demandai-je à Cox. »

Parker :

« - Donc, d'après toutes les informations dont nous disposons, il faut retrouver un carte, conclut Jarod ».

Nous avions travaillé plusieurs heures et ce que nous avions appris semblait dérisoire par rapport au travail fourni pour le découvrir. Ce qui expliquait la déception que j'entendais dans la dernière phrase de Jarod.

« - Pour être plus précise, et en reprenant ta traduction, il s'agit en fait du 'plus ancien document retrouvé sur les Grottes de Sable jusqu'à présent. Un document révélant tous leurs recoins'.

- Un carte, répéta Jarod en se passant une main sur le visage ».

Je me levai et me rapprochai de lui :

« - Je crois que nous avons besoin de repos ».

Il soupira. Je le sentais fatigué par toute cette histoire.

« - Je vais aller voir Josh ! Tu viens ? demanda-t-il en retrouvant le sourire. On pourra parler aux autres de cette fameuse carte après ».

Alex :

J'étais apparemment arrivé trop tard pour récupérer la carte, la pièce manquante de mon puzzle. Le nombre de personnes pouvant l'avoir trouvée avant moi était très restreint et le lieu où elles pouvaient se trouver était unique : les Grottes de Sable.

Le Soleil se couchait et les rues perdaient peu à peu de leur agitation. J'avais réussi à me fondre dans la foule. C'étai là le talent d'un Caméléon. Il ne fallait pas que je perde de temps pour aller aux grottes : il n'était pas question que j'échoue si près du but. Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres : comment pourrais-je échouer ? Lyle et Cox n'étaient pas vraiment un problème. Et s'ils en devenaient un, deux balles le régleraient vite. Quant à Jarod, j'étais bien supérieur à lui, quoiqu'en pense le Centre.

Je pris le chemin sur ma droite pour sortir de la ville et me dirigeai discrètement vers les grottes.

Emily :

Broots n'était pas vraiment très discret : il parlait quand il était stressé. Et ça n'était pas le moment de parlait quand on se cachait – ou, du moins, quand on essayait-, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

« - Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça pourtant : j'ai fouillé le bureau de Raines plusieurs fois ! Dit Broots après que je lui ai demandé de se taire pour la énième fois ».

Je soupirai. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi Mlle Parker passait ses nerfs sur lui…

Jarod et Mlle Parker avaient dit qu'il fallait retrouver la première carte pour pouvoir ensuite découvrir où étaient cachés les rouleaux. Broots s'était alors souvenu qu'il avait vu un bâtiment ressemblant à une sorte de centre des archives en arrivant. Nous avions décidé d'y aller. Nous étions entrés dans le bâtiment en question et nous cherchions où pouvait se trouver la carte quand je remarquai une porte où il était écrit : « Interdit au public ».

« - Ca doit être là, dis-je à Broots ».

Je sortis deux crochets sous l'air ébahi de Broots.

« - Je croyais que vous aviez fouillé le bureau de Raines ? Me moquai-je.

- Euh…oui, mais vous avez l'air d'une professionnelle avec ça, dit-il en désignant les deux crochets.

- Je suis journaliste ! J'ai parfois besoin de ça pour trouver les informations que je recherche, dis-je en voyant ses yeux s'agrandir davantage ».

A peine avais-je mis le premier crochet dans la serrure que la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

« - Waow, vous êtes douée !

- Non, la porte n'était pas fermée.

- Ca, ce n'est pas normal… Pas normal du tout, dit Broots de plus en plus nerveux ».

J'entrai en premier, suivie de près par un Broots aussi peureux qu'un enfant –mais tellement chou comme ça !

« - Il n'y a rien ici, déclara Broots après avoir fouillé un peu la pièce.

- Mais peut-être qu'il y a _eu_ quelque chose, dis-je en pointant mon doigt vers une partie précise du sol. Vous ne remarquez rien ici ? C'est endroit est plus propre que tout le reste de la pièce…, expliquai-je.

- Les nettoyeurs ! Les nettoyeurs ont du passer ici ! s'exclama Broots. Ça veut dire que Lyle n'est pas loin…

- …et que nous devons vite aller dans les grottes pour trouver les rouleaux avant eux, complétai-je ».

9


	25. Chapter 25

Lyle :

« - Pourquoi avoir laissé l'équipe de nettoyeurs à l'entrée ? me demanda Cox. Ils auraient pu nous aider à chercher.

- Parce que la loyauté est quelque chose de très flexible au Centre. Je n'ai pas envie de voir débarquer quelqu'un du Centre ici pour nous voler les rouleaux ».

La carte en main, j'avançai à travers les différentes galeries, suivi de près par Cox. Les rouleaux étaient quelque part dans ces grottes mais la carte indiquait plusieurs voies dont les entrées étaient bouchées par le sable et le temps : les recherches seraient peut-être un peu longues.

Alex :

Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose que Lyle et Cox aient récupéré la première carte avant moi : maintenant, je ne n'avais plus qu'à les laisser chercher et à les suivre.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une paroi. L'entrée d'une ancienne galerie selon la carte. Lyle tendit une des pioches à Cox et commença à taper contre le mur. Cox ne bougeait pas, se contentant de tenir un mouchoir d'un blanc impeccable contre sa bouche et son nez. Lyle le menaça sans doute car il se mit soudain à la tâche. Le bruit qu'ils faisaient couvrait partiellement ce qu'ils disaient alors je décidai de rester caché et d'attendre.

Mlle Parker :

Emily et Broots nous avaient fait part de leur découverte et nous avions aussitôt décidé de tous aller voir aux Grottes de Sable.

Nous marchions depuis quelques minutes déjà quand j'entendis une sorte de tapement assez régulier. Je fis arrêter notre petit grouper d'un geste et leur fis remarquer le bruit. Les coups s'arrêtèrent et une voix s'éleva : c'était Lyle…

Jarod me regarda pour être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur l'identité de celui qui venait de parler.

« - C'est bien Lyle, murmurai-je.

- Exact ! dit une voix que je ne croyais plus jamais réentendre.

- Alex ?! s'étonna Jarod. Mais…je t'ai vu tomber dans l'eau du haut de ce pont.

- J'ai appris à nager, répondit Alex avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne voulais absolument pas manquer de rencontrer ton fils…. »

Aussitôt Josh se cacha derrière moi. Sydney et Emily se rapprochèrent de Julian et Debbie. Broots tremblait déjà de la tête aux pieds : certaines choses ne changeraient jamais !

« - Déposez vos armes à terre, ordonna Alex ».

Je lançai un regard vers Jarod et nous fûmes d'accord pour obéir : il ne fallait pas risquer la vie de Josh ni de qui que se soit d'autre. Alex était bien trop fou pour qu'on prenne des risques.

Je déposai mon arme, suivie par Jarod.

« - Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous êtes venus ici avec seulement deux armes ! Déposez les autres, ordonna-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Je vais être obligé de vous fouiller…ajouta-t-il en me déshabillant du regard et en voyant que nous n'obéissions pas assez vite ».

Je déposai ma deuxième arme, jusque là restée cachée dans mon dos, et vis un sourire de satisfaction se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Alex. Sydney et Broots posèrent leurs armes à leur tour.

« - Bien ! Maintenant nous pouvons aller voir Lyle ! annonça Alex.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Alex ? demanda Jarod.

- Ca Jarod, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ».

Alex nous força à avancer vers Lyle et Cox : on entendait leur voix de plus en plus fort. Quand il nous vit, avec Alex nous menaçant d'une arme, Lyle arrêta tout mouvement et signala notre présence à Cox.

« - Maintenant que nous sommes tous réuni, nous allons pouvoir commencer…une fois que Cox et Lyle auront déposé leurs armes ».

Mais aucun des deux ne bougea.

« - C'est vous qui allez poser votre arme Alex, dit Cox ».

Personne n'eut le temps de bouger que déjà un coup de feu était parti et Cox était à terre. Lyle se tourna vers Cox et regarda son corps allongé.

« - Ne faites pas cette tête là mon cher Lyle ! Je n'aurais pas voulu que vous finissiez empaillé, dit Alex, son arme encore fumante pointée vers l'endroit où se trouvait Cox quelques secondes auparavant. Rassurez-vous : Cox n'est pas parti tout seul, tous vos nettoyeurs l'ont accompagné ! dit-il, content de lui ».

Il récupéra ce qui devait être la première carte. Il la détailla et nous désigna une paroi que nous devions abattre. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose qui concernait les rouleaux.

Jarod :

Pendant que tout le monde s'efforçait à faire tomber le mur, je surveillais Josh –comme chacun d'entre nous, sans doute- du coin de l'œil. Il était un peu à l'écart, avec Debbie et Angelo, sous la surveillance d'Alex.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la paroi, faite principalement de sable, céda dans un gros nuage de poussière qui nous fit tousser. Alex ne se laissa malheureusement pas distraire et nous poussa à travers l'ouverture que nous venions de faire.

Nous entrâmes dans une sorte de grande salle. Elle paraissait plus vieille que les autres – les grottes devaient s'être formées sur plusieurs dizaines d'années- mais aussi mieux conserver puisqu'à l'abri des visiteurs.

« - Il doit y avoir un grand vase dans cette salle : trouvez-le, ordonna Alex ».

Parker voulu protester mais Alex menaça aussitôt Josh de son arme. Elle recula de quelques pas en signe d'obéissance. Josh semblait terrorisé et alla se réfugier auprès d'Emily.

« - Si vous êtes venu retrouver un vase perdu depuis des siècle, vous n'avez pas besoin de nous ! s'exclama Lyle.

- Mon cher Lyle, je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas compris…, répliqua Alex ».

Ca voulait dire que…

« - Les rouleaux sont dans ce grand vase ! dit Parker ».

C'était ce que j'allais dire…

« - En revanche, vous, Mlle Parker, vous avez fait des progrès !

- A quoi te serviront les rouleaux Alex ? lui demandai-je.

- A prouver qui est le meilleur, dit une voix que je ne pensais pas réentendre un jour ».

Monsieur Parker venait d'entrer dans la salle. Tout le monde était surpris, sauf Lyle.

« - On peut dire que la noyade n'est plus aussi efficace qu'avant, lança le cannibale en passant d'Alex à M. Parker ».

Je jetai un regard vers Parker pour voir comment elle réagissait. Son regard ne semblait pas pouvoir se détacher de l'homme qui venait d'entrer, alors que lui continuait sans la regarder :

« - Mais laissez moi vous dire que vous vous êtes trompé Alex. Les rouleaux ne sont pas dans cette salle ».

Alex le regarda, surpris. Il avait apparemment du mal à croire qu'il s'était trompé. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser : peut-être que l'ancien directeur du Centre était en train de mentir.

« - Baissez votre arme Alex, ordonna M. Parker qui était lui-même armé ».

Alex obéit après quelques secondes de réflexions : s'il tentait quelque chose, M. Parker tirerait. Or, Alex avait beaucoup trop envie de prouver qu'il était meilleur que moi pour risquer sa vie maintenant.

Mais pour le moment, j'avais autre chose que les objectifs d'Alex en tête. Comme découvrir ce que faisait M. Parker ici puisqu'il avait déjà lu les manuscrits et avait voulu les envoyer au fond de l'océan puis les cacher ici.

Mon regard dévia sur Josh, toujours caché derrière ma sœur. Peut-être était-ce pour lui que M. Parker était là ?

Sydney :

M. Parker – que je n'étais pas vraiment étonné de revoir puisque l'on n'avait pas retrouvé son corps- avança vers Parker. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne sachant peut-être pas comment réagir face au retour de l'homme qu'elle avait cru être son père pendant des années et qu'elle avait cru mort. Ca ne devait pas être facile pour elle et, comme à son habitude, elle ne laissait rien paraître de son trouble intérieur.

« - Mon Ange, commença-t-il si bas que j'avais du mal à entendre, tu m'a manquée ! »

Il voulu poser sa main sur la joue de Parker mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Je baissai les yeux et découvrit que Josh s'était interposé pour protéger sa mère. Jarod prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de M. Parker.

« - Très courageux ce petit, commenta Monsieur Parker. Il tient sûrement ça de sa mère ».

Mlle Parker :

Alors il le savait ! Et bien sûr il ne m'avait rien dit ! Je n'aurais pas du en être étonné avec tous les mensonges qu'il m'avait raconté… Mais j'étais sûrement la seule de ma famille – encore vivante- à croire encore en la famille justement. A moins que cela soit normal qu'un homme qui dit vous avoir aimé comme sa fille ne vous dise pas que vous avez un enfant ? Enfant qui, bien entendu, a été conçu sans que vous en soyez informée. Oui, quoi de plus normal ?

J'essayai de me calmer et remerciai Jarod du regard pour avoir repris Josh.

Monsieur Parker se recula et pointa son arme sur Jarod et Josh.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je.

- Tout le monde sort. Et ne tentez rien pour vous échapper, ordonna-t-il pour toute réponse ».

Broots :

Tout le monde obéit et sortit. La poussière provoquée tout à l'heure ne s'était pas encore totalement dissipée. M. Parker nous fit avancer : il nous emmena plus profond dans les galeries. La lumière, qui éclairait les différentes salles par les nombreuses ouvertures, s'affaiblissait à mesure que nous nous enfoncions. Eclairés par une torche que Jarod, en tête du groupe, tenait à la main, nous arrivâmes près d'une petite ouverture qui semblait donner sur une autre salle. Nous entrâmes un par un et nous retrouvâmes dans une petite salle ronde et vide.

« - Il n'y a rien ici, fit remarquer Lyle sur un ton moqueur ».

M. Parker pointa alors son arme sur le petit Josh et dit :

« - J'ai lu les rouleaux dans l'avion qui nous ramenait d'Ecosse. Tout ce qui s'est passé jusque là, et tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, était écrit : je savais que je n'allais pas mourir en sautant de l'avion, je savais que j'allais trouver ces grottes, et je savais que vous les trouveriez. Mais le plus important de tout, c'est que je sais ce que l'enfant à de particulier en plus des voix et du génie ».

Il semblait impatient de nous dire tout ça pour passer plus vite à la suite. Lyle le regardait comme s'il était fou. Ca ne devait pas être loin d'être le cas ! Le fait qu'il sache tout comme ça – si bien sûr il ne mentait pas- lui donnait un côté effrayant.

« - La prophétie, reprit-il, est très claire au sujet de cet enfant ».

Je regardai Josh et vit Mlle Parker passer ses bras autour de lui pour le protéger.

« - Elle dit : '_Seul l'être pur et innocent issu de l'Elu et de l'Ange pourra sortir les manuscrits des entrailles des Grottes_', récita M. Parker ».

Oh, c'était sûr ! M. Parker n'avait plus toute sa raison ! Il ne pouvait pas croire à ça ! J'avais déjà vu des tas de choses bizarres au Centre mais là, ça frôlait le surnaturel ! Et mon truc à moi, c'était l'informatique. Pas le surnaturel. Juste des tas de chiffres, des données et autres, avec un écran, un clavier, une souris, une unité centrale… Mais rien de surnaturel !

Jarod :

M. Parker s'approcha de Josh et de Parker. Je fis un pas vers eux mais les paroles de l'ancien directeur du Centre me stoppèrent.

« - J'ai besoin du sang de l'enfant, annonça-t-il.

- Quoi ?! Et tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire ?! s'exclama Parker ».

Aussitôt M. Parker menaça Josh avec son arme.

« - Oui, répondit-t-il simplement ».

Il sortit ensuite une aiguille de sa poche, la stérilisa en la passant dans le feu de la torche et me la tendit.

« - Faites couler son sang ici, m'ordonna-t-il en désignant une petite pierre au centre de la pièce ».

Je pris l'aiguille et amena Josh à l'endroit indiqué.

« - Josh, dis-je en m'accroupissant face à mon fils, je dois te faire une toute petite piqûre sur le bout du doigt ».

Il me tendit sa main mais je sentais qu'il avait peur.

« - Ca va te faire mal une seconde et après ça sera fini ».

Il hocha doucement la tête puis ferma les yeux en me voyant approcher l'aiguille de son doigt. Je le piquai et il sursauta. Il ouvrit ensuite les yeux et me sourit.

« - Tu es un petit bonhomme très courageux, le félicitai-je

- Le sang sur la pierre, rappela M. Parker ».

Je plaçai la main de Josh juste au dessus de la pierre et pressai son doigt pour faire couler le sang. Une goutte tomba. Puis deux. Puis trois.

7


	26. Chapter 26

Parker :

Un bruit. Le silence. Le même bruit qui dure plus longtemps.

Je vis la pierre bouger. Elle se souleva de manière à frôler le sol et s'écarta pour laisser apparaître un trou.

Un autre bruit.

Je vis le grand vase sortir du trou dans le sol.

Je regardai tout le monde un par un et la même stupeur se lisait sur les visages. C'était un bon point : je n'étais folle. Cette urne était sortie du sol parce que le sang de mon fils avait coulé sur la pierre qui la cachait. Je n'avais pas rêvé.

« - C'est quoi le truc de ce tour là ? demanda Lyle, ironique, nous sortant tous de nos pensées ».

Je regardai M. Parker pour voir ce qu'il allait faire et il me sembla différent, bizarre. Stressé aussi. Il s'approcha de l'urne et en sortit la boite qui contenait les rouleaux. Il s'avança vers moi et me la tendit après avoir posé son arme dessus.

« - Les voix de ta mère te diront ce qu'il faut faire, me dit-il. Je t'ai aimé comme ma fille, mon Ange ».

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Les siens étaient pleins de larmes. Soudain j'entendis un coup de feu. Le temps que je comprenne ce qui s'était passé, Monsieur Parker était allongé sur le sol, mort.

Je me tournai vers Jarod qui était venu près de moi. Il m'expliqua que personne n'avait vu Alex sortir une arme et donc n'avait pu l'empêcher de tirer. C'est alors que je compris : si Monsieur Parker m'avait paru étrange, c'était parce qu'il savait. Il savait qu'il allait mourir après m'avoir donné les rouleaux.

Je pris l'arme qu'il avait laissé sur la boite, me retournai et menaçai Alex avec. Sans le lâcher des yeux, je vis le reste de notre petit groupe se rassembler. Sans doute se sentaient-ils plus en sécurité une fois tous réunis.

J'ordonnai à Alex de lâcher son arme et il obéit. Mais, à la surprise de tous, il se mit à courir pour s'enfuir. Je tirai pour l'arrêter mais, bien qu'il reçût la balle dans la jambe, il ne s'arrêta pas.

Soudain la salle se mit à trembler violement. Des filets de sable et des petites pierres tombaient du plafond alors j'ordonnai à tout le monde de sortir. Dans la confusion, Lyle en profita pour s'enfuir lui aussi. Tant pis, il y avait beaucoup plus urgent que de le rattraper.

Notre progression vers la sortie était difficile : Jarod était obligé de crier pour que l'on puisse entendre ses instructions. Il essayait de nous diriger dans le labyrinthe de galeries. Des pierres tombaient sur notre chemin, ralentissant considérablement notre vitesse.

Au détour d'une galerie, j'aperçus Alex. Une énorme pierre lui était tombée dessus.

« - Je vois de la lumière, cria Jarod ».

J'espérais que c'était la sortie ! L'air était de moins en moins respirable. Il commençait à y avoir plus de sable et de poussière que d'oxygène. J'accélérai pour que Josh, qui était dans mes bras, respire cet air le moins possible. Ma gorge et mes poumons brûlaient davantage à chaque inspiration. J'entendais mes compagnons tousser.

Je regardais le sol pour ne pas trébucher. De toutes façons, on ne voyait pas à plus de trois mètres.

Ce calvaire me parut durer des heures.

Soudain je fus éblouie. Je mis ma main devant mes yeux pour me protéger un peu de cette lumière mais je sentis ma tête tourner. Ce n'était pas le moment de se sentir mal alors je continuai d'avancer. Je sentis des bras me soutenir et me laissai donc guider. On s'arrêta. Mes yeux semblaient s'être un peu habitués à la lumière alors je tentai de les ouvrir. La première chose que je vis fut Josh me souriant.

« - Ca va Parker ? Me demanda Jarod.

- Oui, répondis-je plus faiblement que je ne le voulais ».

Je levai la tête et vis le ciel : nous étions sortis de la grotte. Je regardai autour de moi pour m'assurer que tout le monde était là. Sydney s'occupait d'Angelo. Emily et Ethan reprenaient leur souffle. Debout devant eux, Julian observait discrètement Debbie que Broots pressait de questions pour savoir si elle allait bien. Tout le monde était là et allait apparemment bien, mises à part quelques égratignures.

C'est alors que je remarquai l'absence de Lyle.

« - L'entrée principale de la grotte est bouchée mais il y en a beaucoup d'autres. Je ne sais pas si Lyle a pu sortir ou pas, me dit Jarod en devinant mes pensées. On a récupéré ça, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silences en désignant les rouleaux ».

Je posai Josh par terre et il se mit à observer un papillon voler autour de lui. Ses yeux et son sourire reflétaient la joie d'être simplement là, en sécurité, entouré des personnes qui l'aimaient. Tant d'innocence était touchant. Jarod était attendri devant notre fils. Tout ce qu'on faisait valait la peine…puisqu'on le faisait pour Josh. Nous ne voulions pas qu'il grandisse dans l'univers que nous avions connu. Avoir récupéré les rouleaux nous donnait l'espoir que la fin de toutes ces années de souffrances était proche. Peut-être pourrions nous enfin vivre, libérés du Centre… Nous ferions tout pour que ça soit le cas, au moins pour Josh.

Un mal de tête me sortit de mes pensées. Je savais que c'était le signe annonciateur de la manifestation des mes voix. Et, en effet, elles ne tardèrent pas : « _Empêcher le Centre de faire à nouveau du mal… Empêcher les rouleaux d'être lus_ ».

Je répétai ces mots à Jarod et, en un regard vers Ethan, je sus que lui aussi les avait entendus.

3


	27. Chapter 27

Epilogue : La moitié d'une vie.

Jarod :

La moitié d'une vie passée captif et à fuir, et je me retrouvais là, devant le Centre. Mais tout était fini : le Centre était en ruines. Tant d'émotions m'habitaient en ce moment que je ne pouvais toutes les identifier. L'impression d'être enfin – et vraiment- libre. Je l'avais déjà connue après mettre évadé la première fois, mais ça n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais là. Le Centre n'existait plus : les chaînes qui m'empêchaient jusque là d'être vraiment libre venaient de céder à force de souffrances, de secrets révélés, de batailles, d'espoir et de confiance.

Le Centre avait toujours voulu m'isoler en limitant mes contacts avec d'autres personnes. Le peu de gens que j'avais connu n'était plus là, ou, dans le cas de Parker, nous avions été séparés. Et aujourd'hui, face au tas de ruines et de cendres qu'était devenue la Maison du Diable, nous étions tous ensemble. C'était ensemble que nous avions vaincu le Centre. La joie que je ressentais à cet instant venait autant de la destruction de la source des toutes les douleurs de ma vie, que du fait que _nous_ étions la cause de cette destruction.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis notre périple dans les Grottes de Sable. Dès notre retour en Amérique, j'avais contacté l'agent Zane de la NSA pour qu'elle nous aide à démanteler le Centre. Nous lui avions raconté toute l'histoire et la confiance qu'elle avait eue en moi pendant l'affaire « Caméléon » avait aidé à finir de la convaincre. Elle avait accepté de nous aider et s'était lancée dans une longue enquête pour la constitution d'un dossier sans faille contre le Centre. Nous y avions travaillé ensemble pendant des mois : il ne fallait pas que le Centre s'en sorte. Et tout ce travail avait porté ces fruits : tout le personnel du Centre et du Triumvirat était désormais derrière les barreaux et sous haute surveillance. J'avais moi-même revu tous les systèmes de sécurité.

Mlle Parker :

La moitié d'une vie prisonnière de murs qui maintenant n'existaient plus. Je pouvais enfin goûter à la liberté. J'étais là, devant le Centre en ruines, au côté de Jarod, comme le symbole de ce que l'entreprise du Delaware avait toujours voulu éviter.

Jarod tenait la boite qui contenait les rouleaux, prêt à l'ouvrir et à brûler ses écrits déclencheurs de drames. Mais avant d'en arriver là, d'être auteurs et témoins de la chute du Centre, nous avions du raconter toute notre histoire. L'agent Zane nous avait cru mais ça n'avait pas été facile pour moi de me confier à elle.

C'était quelqu'un d'extérieur au Centre. Elle découvrait seulement leurs actes, elle ne les avait pas vécu pendant la moitié d'une vie. Alors j'avais pensé qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre… Mais elle avait su écouter et poser les bonnes questions sur les sujets douloureux –parce que, quoique j'en dise, la mort de ma mère n'était pas une blessure cicatrisée.

Après tout un travail de reconstitution à partir de preuves irréfutables et de témoignages accablants, les arrestations s'étaient faites par dizaine. Seul Lyle avait échappé à tout ça. Nous ne l'avions pas revu depuis notre visite des Grottes de Sable. Mais, il était hors de question qu'un malade comme lui reste dans la nature, non seulement pour ses agissements au sein du Centre mais aussi pour toutes les jeunes femmes asiatiques qui avaient probablement fini en sushi.

J'avais donc aidé l'agent Zane à le retrouver. Pendant cette enquête, j'avais appris à la connaître –mieux vaut connaître quelqu'un qui sait tous vos secrets- et j'avais découvert une femme de caractère qui ne se laissait pas faire par ses supérieurs. En voyant qu'on s'entendait bien toute les deux, Jarod nous avait surnommé « l'équipe de choc » !

Retrouver Lyle nous avait pris quelques jours : il s'était fait assez discret en se réfugiant en Asie comme gérant d'un petit restaurant. J'avais d'ailleurs demandé à ce qu'on vérifie si la nourriture servie était bien d'origine animale. Lyle m'avait accueillie comme il se doit :

« - Hey soeurette ! Je te croyais écrasée sous un tas de pierre dans les Grottes »

- J'ai préféré te préparer une cellule de trois mètres sur trois, avais-je répliqué pendant que l'agent Zane procédait à son arrestation ».

Agent Zane :

Comment pouvait-on faire grandir des enfants dans tant d'atrocités et de mensonges ? Je parlais autant de Jarod que de Mlle Parker et des autres enfants.

Mlle Parker ne s'était pas confiée facilement. Elle était de nature méfiante, ce qui était compréhensible vu ce qu'elle avait vécu. Quand on avait parler de sa mère, Jarod l'avait aidée : quand c'était trop douloureux pour elle d'en parler, il prenait le relais, continuait à sa place.

Chacune des personne de leur petit groupe avait du tout me raconter. Grâce à cela, on avait pu arrêter tous les coupables et ensuite fouiller les bâtiments du Centre de fond en comble. Mon équipe avait trouvé plein de dossiers que l'on avait confié à Jarod et ses amis pour les aider dans leur recherche de la vérité. C'était comme ça que Jarod avait bien avancé à propos de sa mère.

Nos plus grands spécialistes avaient repris les recherches de Jarod sur le cas d'Angelo afin de lui trouver un remède. Mais, depuis qu'il vivait entouré des gens qu'il aimait, il avait déjà fait quelques petits progrès.

Quant à Parker, elle avait découvert des dossiers et des tests qui dévoilaient de façon infaillible l'identité de son véritable père.

Sydney :

Je relus pour la énième fois la dernière lettre que Catherine m'avait adressée et que j'avais découverte suite aux fouilles effectuées au Centre.

« _Sydney,_

_Cette lettre n'est pas vraiment la façon dont je voulais te l'annoncer mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui me presse de te dire ce qui suit._

_Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit que tu es le père de ma petite fille. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Sache en tous cas que tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux avec ma…notre fille._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Catherine._ »

J'avais été surpris d'apprendre que j'étais le père de Mlle Parker. Bien sûr, je ressentais bien plus qu'une forte amitié pour Catherine, mais nous n'avions passé qu'une seule nuit ensemble…

Mlle Parker l'a bien pris. J'avais craint sa réaction mais j'avais lu le bonheur dans ses yeux quand je le lui ai annoncé. A sa demande, je lui ai raconté ma relation avec Catherine et elle m'a remercié du bonheur que j'avais su apporter à sa mère. Parker s'était ensuite réfugiée dans mes bras et m'a dit ces mots que je n'oublierais jamais : « Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez mon père ».

Mlle Parker :

Sydney se tenait à la gauche de Jarod et nous observait d'un œil protecteur. Tout le monde ici voulait en finir avec l' « entreprise » qui nous avait pris la moitié de notre vie.

Sydney lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragement et Jarod prit ma main. Nous nous avançâmes le plus près possible des ruines. Jarod sortit les deux rouleaux de leur boite pendant que je sortais les briquets. Après un dernier regard, nous mîmes le feu en même temps aux parchemins. La boite subit le même sort. Quand tout eut fini de brûler, Jarod me regarda, surpris.

« - Il n'y a aucune cendre, aucune trace de ce que nous venons de brûler, constata-t-il.

- On aura vu des choses bizarres jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire, ironisai-je ».

Jarod sourit à ma remarque. Qu'il y ait des traces ou non n'avait pas d'importance : tout était fini désormais.

Les blessures, elles, étaient bel et bien là. Certaines plus profondes et plus marquées que d'autres, et une qui ne s'effacerait jamais vraiment.

Je croisai le regard de Jarod : c'était à cet instant que notre nouvelle vie commençait. Et je fis quelque chose dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable :

« - Je t'aime, lui dis-je le plus naturellement du monde ».

Il me regarda, heureux, puis m'enlaça tendrement avant de m'embrasser.

Broots :

Une page venait de se tourner.

Mlle Parker et Jarod revenaient vers nous, souriants. C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Je regardai Debbie dans les bras de Julian : c'était vraiment une nouvelle vie ! Bien sûr, elle m'avait déjà parlé de quelques garçons mais c'était des petites histoires de son âge. Avec Julian, ça avait l'air d'être plus sérieux alors, même s'il était le clone de Jarod, il n'avait pas échappé à un interrogatoire en règle. Il s'agissait quand même du cœur de ma petite fille ! Julian s'en était bien sorti.

Soudain Josh échappa à ma surveillance et courut vers ses parents. Ça avait beau être une nouvelle vie, la mienne serait courte si le petit ne revenait pas ici tout de suite. Mlle Parker me l'avait confié quelques minutes et voilà qu'il s'échappait : c'était sûr, j'étais un homme mort !

Jarod réceptionna Josh qui lui avait sauté dans les bras. Mlle Parker me foudroya du regard.

« - Broots ! Vous n'êtes pas capable de surveiller un enfant quelques minutes ! aboya-t-elle en souriant à moitié ».

Elle n'avait pas arrêté de me « martyriser » depuis la chute du Centre, mais c'était devenu une sorte de code entre nous : nous étions contents que l'autre soit là. Drôle de code, je l'accorde, mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Je ne voyais pas Mlle Parker me prendre dans ses bras et me dire « je suis contente que vous soyez là ». Ca serait trop…bizarre.

« - Josh a le même entêtement que vous, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Tentai-je pour me défendre ».

Jarod sourit à cette remarque. Mlle Parker me foudroya à nouveau du regard –ah, les vieilles habitudes !- mais sourit aussitôt après.

« - Dispute pas Broots, maman, intervint Josh. C'est pas sa faute, il pouvait pas arrêter de regarder Tatie Emily ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Là, c'était sûr, je devais être tout rouge. J'aurais préféré deux ou trois remarques bien lancées de Mlle Parker…

Jarod :

Avec Parker, nous avions enfin la chance de vivre une vie de famille : de la présence, de l'amour…tout ce dont Parker avions manqué pendant notre enfance.

Parker passa un bras dans mon dos et se rapprocha de moi. Josh posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Une de mes rêves se réalisait : j'avais une famille.

Je regardai autour de nous. Sydney parlait avec l'agent Zane. Broots se tenait aux côtés d'Angelo et baissait les yeux à chaque fois qu'il croisait ceux d'Emily. Elle et Ethan se chamaillaient gentiment. Et Debbie était dans les bras de Julian.

« - Bientôt tes parents seront là, avec nous, me murmura Parker à l'oreille ».

Je lui souris, confiant, puis l'embrassai.

La vie reprenait enfin ses droits.

_Note de l'auteur : Voilà, cette fic est terminée ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que l'épilogue ici présent ne vous a pas déçu (j'attends vos avis avec impatience). Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !_


End file.
